Heads on a Science Apart
by HarryPotterCat
Summary: "Why I'm writing to you, instead of someone who I know properly, is a complete mystery. Maybe it's because I don't know you at all, so I'm not scared of being judged by you."  A collection of letters from Lily and Lysander over the years.
1. September: First Year

**[A/N]: I found that the letters are a lot easier to read if you change the width to 3/4 or 1/2 of its original size. You can do this by using the buttons opposite my username that change the font size and page colour. I'm using Google Chrome so I'm not sure whether this will work for all browsers; it's just something others found helpful so I thought I'd share it with everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>

Dear Lysander,

You're a freak.

You really are quite peculiar, or at least that's what James says.

James is my biggest brother, my best friend and I trust every word that comes out of his mouth. He's fourteen, the same age as you, but sometimes I think that he acts like a child.

Albus is my other brother. If James is the brave one, then Albus, at twelve, is the smart one out of us three. He reads almost as much as Rose, it's so annoying. I can't even enter his room because there are piles upon piles of books cluttering the doorway. Plus, he owns a snake.

A _snake_! I hate snakes, but I don't think Albus cares – he worries more about getting good grades these days than he does my feelings.

As for me, I'm eleven. But you probably already know that – being famous Harry Potter's only daughter meant that the public took an unnecessary fascination in me. James loves it when people recognise him in the street, but Albus and I don't – even my baby pictures were in _Witch Weekly_. Victoire was laughing about that one for weeks.

The only upside to being eleven is that I'm going to Hogwarts this year. I can't wait!

I hope I'm in Gryffindor, like James and my parents. You're a Gryffindor too, right?

James says he has no idea how that happened. To him, you're a freak, a loser, and apparently if you had an ounce of 'true bravery' you'd stand up for yourself once in a while.

James says quite a lot of things about you; it's a bit annoying actually. He hates you, Lysander, and sometimes he says such bad things about you that my mother is forced to threaten to wash his mouth out.

I don't think James means what he says, though. I've never met you but I do doubt that you're as bad as how James describes you.

Albus (for once) has a different opinion that's actually _useful_.

Because of him being both a Ravenclaw and Rose's friend, he spends most of the time in the library. According to him, you also hang out in there quite a lot and sometimes he's talked to you. Not properly. Nobody talks to you properly.

But Albus says he's talked to you about little things, like how pointless Quidditch is (Rose, I imagine, would be annoyed at this – she's going to try out for the Quidditch team this year) and what a bore Professor Vince's Potions lessons are.

I wish I knew for myself how boring Potions lessons are! It seems odd that someone would wish that upon themselves, but please try to see it from my point of view.

All of my cousins have gone to Hogwarts (except for Dominique, who went to Beauxbatons, but that's irrelevant). I've had to be there to watch all of them board the scarlet Hogwarts Express and try to pretend to be happy for them. I've always been jealous that I couldn't go with them, but of course I could never admit that. I'm supposed to be brave and strong; as cocky as James and as clever as Albus.

As if.

I'll never be like them. Between you and me, I'm not good enough to ever make my mark on this world except by being the only daughter of Harry Potter.

Sometimes I think that the only way I can ever get anybody to understand what I'm feeling is through a letter, which is why I'm writing to you. People won't listen in real life; they believe everything the magazines say about me being brilliant.

I'm nowhere near as brilliant as my cousins.

Why I'm writing to you, instead of someone who I know is lovely, like Victoire, is a complete mystery. Maybe it's because I don't know you at all, so I'm not scared of being judged by you.

I'm sorry for calling you a freak, by the way.

Lily.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I'm so nervous I can hardly write I'm on the Hogwarts Express with Hugo now and I'm really frightened that I'll end up in Hufflepuff. There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff of course – both Teddy and Victoire are Hufflepuffs – but I personally think if I got in that house as opposed to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw I'd just die. I saw Scorpius Malfoy before and goodness I hate that boy because James doesn't like him and James is ever so confident and how I wish I was like James! Instead I'm stuck with being silly old me who's worried about which house I'll be Sorted into when there are more important things to life as my parents say like courage and compassion but who cares about that when my life could be over in a few hours!

Hugo just told me off for making my sentences run into each other. I'm sorry for that; it's just because I'm really nervous and not concentrating. I saw you before, sitting alone in a compartment with only an Astronomy book to keep you company, but I don't think you noticed or recognized me.

That's probably because I had to get glasses yesterday.

I know. It's an abomination.

James and Albus wear glasses, but as Victoire fondly says James is cute, he can get away with it, and Albus uses the glasses to get the smart look down to a T. They both suit glasses. For James, they enhance his looks; for Albus, they enhance his personality.

Me?

They make me look like a weedy bush baby.

Despite the initial excitement of finally going to Hogwarts, my dreams have been shattered by the fact I'm now wearing glasses.

Oh, how my cousins will laugh when they see me. Even Hugo's mouth twitched when he first caught sight of them and _he's_ supposed to be nice.

Sometimes he's about as nice as an enraged Hippogriff.

Anyway, I digress. The whole point of this letter is so that I can sort my thoughts so they become rational. I don't think talking about Hugo is really keeping to the point, is it?

Maybe I should go across the corridor and enter your compartment to meet you. I can drag Hugo along; you'll like Hugo, he's really sweet.

I hope you'll like me. It would be such a shame if I defied James to talk to you and it all ends in tears.

In fact, thinking about it, maybe I won't. James and his cronies are fooling around outside your compartment and I really wouldn't want to cause a fuss. Roxanne and Fred, the dreaded Weasley twins, are there. Their pranks at Hogwarts are supposed to be fabulous, even Albus told me that. Louis, Victoire and Dominique's brother, and Lorcan, your twin, is with them. The last two think they're oh-so-cool; it drives me insane when they come round to see James.

No offence, but your brother thinks he's so popular and attractive but in my opinion he really isn't. He's too full of himself, just like all of my brother's friends.

Well, Fred's all right I suppose, but Lorcan just makes me sick.

Even though you're twins, I think you're much better looking. You don't appear to be as arrogant as Lorcan and I really appreciate that.

Anyway, I should better leave this for now. Hugo wants to talk to me and he's getting a bit irate at my protests of "let me finish this one sentence!" which I've been saying for the last half hour.

See you.

Lily.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I got in.

Famous Lily Potter is now a Gryffindor, just like her eldest brother, parents, grandparents … but of course you know that, don't you?

My scarlet uniform is supposed to be ready for me by tomorrow morning, on the first official day of school. Although I was nervous before, I'm suddenly excited again. It's really happening – I'm finally at Hogwarts.

Hugo's a Gryffindor too, which I'm so thankful for. It would be awful if I was left on my own in a new school, it would be like … well, it would be like I was you, to be honest.

I saw you again, by the way! You were sitting at the Gryffindor table (this seems obvious to state, sorry) and when I was being Sorted I caught sight of you. You were being ignored by everybody, of course, but our eyes met and a shiver went down my spine. Total sightings of addressee = 2

I gave the last letter to Rose to hand to you. I'm sure she'll see you at some point tomorrow; even though you're in different years and houses you both go to the library often so she'll probably give it to you then. I know I can trust her, but I haven't told her what my letters are about yet.

I think she suspects I'm sending you hate mail. Since James hates you and since I'm close to James, I suppose it seems rational that I would follow in his footsteps. I hope you don't see it that way or that it annoys you, but if it does just let me know and I'll stop.

It's really quite a comfort to write to you, Lysander. Even though you don't write back, these letters help me calm down and keep focus.

I still haven't talked to you yet, but when I do, I'll be nice to you.

Love,

Lily.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I'm sorry that I haven't written for ages, but I've been so busy and distracted by school that I simply haven't found the time. Goodness, I'm turning into my brother.

Albus, that is. He's been so pompous lately; I think he's hoping he'll become a Prefect next year. He's always butting into everybody's business as though it is his own and frankly, Hugo and I are getting sick of it.

Albus thinks he can solve every problem under the sun, like Rose can. I tell you, it'll be a sad day for Hogwarts if Albus gets appointed Prefect. He's as patronising as they come and I wish he'd sometimes just shut up!

James has been funny, though. Already he and his gang have been plotting a prank and Fred let me in on some of it yesterday at lunchtime. It doesn't have anything to do with you, luckily, but I can't tell you any more than that or it would ruin the surprise.

Hugo's looking forward to it too; I think most of the school are. That's the odd thing about their pranks – even though the details are always kept confidential until the last minute, James and his friends have no problem in advertising it in the weeks leading up to the Big Day.

This Big Day (the day on which the prank's held) is supposed to be tomorrow.

Already three separate teachers have warned our class about not getting involved. As if that would stop us enjoying it, though.

Oh, I found out that Potions lessons are really quite enjoyable! Professor Vince says I have a knack for it, which made Hugo's face go stormy. He hates not succeeding … I reckon he's just jealous that I've beaten him for once.

He takes after Rose that way, but in my opinion Hugo's a lot more down-to-earth. Rose, as much as I love her, is too stressful for my liking.

Uncle Ron jokes that it's a good thing. It'll keep her away from boys, he laughs, as though Rose cares about that stuff.

She doesn't. The only boys that she's friends with are Hugo (doesn't count, he's her brother), Albus (again, only this time a cousin) and Scorpius Malfoy (James's face when he saw them all sitting together in the courtyard was hilarious).

I found that despite my initial impression of Scorpius, he's actually really nice. He's very rich, though, but when I saw Rose the other day she said that he's really sweet despite that.

Money shouldn't determine who you are, but in the Malfoys case it does. They flash it off so much it's a surprise it doesn't get stolen. Scorpius doesn't show off his money, though, which I'm thankful for. Maybe you, like him, would be different to what your reputation labels you as being.

I still haven't spoken to you, and I've been side-tracked by school so I haven't remembered when I've seen you and when I haven't.

Oh, well. You should know who I am by now.

Speak to you soon,

Lily.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

Well, that was a blast. Quite literally, as it turned out, so pun intended.

I don't think Fred and Roxanne wanted it to escalate that much – well, they did, but I don't think they _meant_ it to. I'm sure the explosion was meant to be perfectly safe and controlled.

James, who's sitting next to me right now in the common room, said I can be really naïve sometimes.

What does naïve mean? I must remember to ask Rose.

I'm sure it's not good, so I certainly hope that James gets a good telling off tomorrow from the headmistress. That'll teach him to insult me.

On second thought, that sounds really mean. I'm turning into James!

In other news, he called you an idiot today for no reason. I'm sure you remember; you were right there when he did. I'm sure it wasn't your fault, but then again, people don't just _trip_ over their own feet, do they?

Did you trip him, Lysander?

Is that why he called you an idiot?

Fred, who was nearby, said different. He told me afterwards in secret that James had deliberately tried to trip _you_ up, failed, and consequently lost his balance and had fallen over.

I don't know who to believe. On the one hand I trust James because he's my brother, but then again Fred treats me like an equal and not a little girl who's three years his minor, like the rest of James's gang do.

Hugo's been really nice lately, too. He saw a girl crying in the Divination tower at break and he was really sweet; he took her to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Flaherty, who'd talk the girl through her problems. Sometimes I wonder whether Hugo is a nicer person than my own brothers, but then I tell myself I'm being silly. Of course James and Albus are lovely deep down; they're just too distracted to show it.

I expect this requires James to call me naïve or whatever it was again.

I don't know. It's hard having him as a brother.

Lily.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

Sometimes I think that writing to you makes the whole world -

* * *

><p>L. N. Scamander,<p>

I hate James!

Oh, he makes me so mad! He's just like your stupid brother Lorcan and their stupid friends and their stupid lives and oh, it's so frustrating!

It was all because of Rose. I hate her, too!

You see, I had just begun writing a letter to you (I was feeling upset because Hugo had snapped at me when he was doing homework and I was annoying him – well, it's not my fault Transfiguration bores me) and I was planning on handing it to Rose to give to you again. I'd shown her the last one (I let her read it; I could trust her enough and besides, it wasn't as though the last letter was very interesting, it was only about how James frustrated me) and she'd taken it away with promises to get it to you by nightfall.

Everything, so far, was going swimmingly.

Then your stupid brother decided to stick his oar in and mess everything up and ruin my life.

Why he was ever in the library in the first place is anyone's guess; it's common knowledge he frequently rants loudly about he wouldn't be seen in there even if he was on the end of a ten foot pole. But there he was, loitering around the Restricted Section with a few other Hufflepuff boys, and he happened to overhear the conversation Rose and I were having. She was telling me that it was lovely how I was writing to you, but then, what do you know; Lorcan sauntered over and snatched my letter out of Rose's hands without a care in the world.

He read it, of course. Curiosity is a part of human life; I don't blame him for reading it. I know I would have done the same.

But when Lorcan saw what I was writing and who the letter was to, he crowed so loudly I was astonished the librarian didn't beat him over the head with the broomstick she keeps by her desk 'just in case'. Just in case what, is the question that haunts many discussions about her, but your guess is as good as mine.

Then, if you will, he raced off and showed it to James! And I know he showed it to James because Molly Weasley was there and she saw him.

James wasn't happy, of course. He stormed into the library and had a raucous argument with both me and Rose, and Rose looked so close to tears it worried me.

As if that wasn't enough, James decided to seek you out and have an argument with you, too, as though any of this was your choice.

I decided there and then not to write to you again. You looked distractedly over to me as James was yelling at you, and when you caught my gaze your face twitched with annoyance.

So, you know what, I'm not going to write to you anymore. If you're angry at me for causing this, then Merlin's pants to you. If you should blame anybody, blame James, or Lorcan, or even Rose.

I don't think I should be punished for talking to you, just because nobody else does.

L. L. Potter


	2. October: First Year

**October – Brackets [[sentence here]] indicate crossings out.**

_Lily,_

_Please talk to me; it wasn't your fault that James reacted the way he did and I certainly do not blame you for his behaviour at all. [[I miss your letters; they were an inexpressible source of comfort for me and I hate how you've stopped.]]_

_I hope you feel better soon and pick up your quill and write to me once more._

_That sounded awfully pedantic; I've never been good at this kind of thing._

_If you have a chance, read Potion Opuscule. It's a bit advanced for a first-year but I think you'll manage; you did mention that you had a knack for potion-making so I do think you will enjoy reading this._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I saw you the other day. You ignored me again; why do you always do this? [[Isn't it bad enough I get ignored by]]_

_You were talking to a Slytherin girl with copper curls who looked roughly your age, and I know that you saw me because you specifically averted your gaze when you passed._

_Write to me, please; I miss your letters and your rants and digressions about Hugo, James and the like._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Scamander,<p>

The girl's called Abigail Moonstone and I really don't think it's any of your business how I feel about my family any more.

Good day to you,

Lily.


	3. December: First Year

**December**

Lysander,

VICTOIRE AND TEDDY ARE GETTING MARRIED.

ROSE HAS A BOYFRIEND.

I HAVE SPOKEN TO YOU.

How exciting it all is! I do apologise for not writing to you for two months, but I was just so blinded by anger that I couldn't face talking to you, I really couldn't. If I'd even tried to write to you then I would have driven myself crazy just thinking what to put and from which perspective. The perspective of James's sister; or the perspective of Lily Luna Potter, best friend to Hugo and cousin to the most fabulous people ever?

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You should have definitely written it from the perspective of Lily Luna Potter; I think I began to like her._

_What on earth happened with Rose and Victoire and Ted Lupin?_

_Plus, I know you have spoken to me; I was there, remember?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm ever so sorry! I completely forgot to end my letter so when I next saw Rose I gave it to her without remembering I'd finished it.

As for her boyfriend, three guesses who it is. We were all a bit shocked when we found out; I was so shocked that I forgot I wasn't speaking to her and accidentally became her friend again. Oops.

Oh well, I like it better when we're friends; it's much nicer.

Anyway, her boyfriend's Scorpius Malfoy!

James almost had a heart failure when he found out; Albus was supportive, though. I think I'm on Al's side for once; after all, he's been surprisingly helpful lately ever since James began being a prat.

I mean, continued being a prat, since he was already one to begin with.

I don't think Rosie's told her parents yet, so I can't tell you how they've taken it. I know Scorpius's father is taking it _brilliantly_ (not – did you hear the Howler he got the other day at lunch?) but I doubt that Scorpius cares what other people think.

I should do the same; so should you.

Regarding Victoire and Teddy – I only found out when I passed Louis in the corridor and he beamed at me. I was quite taken aback; I thought he was a moron like your brother so I'd never really taken the time to get to know him. Turns out he's really nice.

He said that Teddy had proposed on the beach by Shell Cottage – you should know where that is; your brother always hangs around there with Louis – and Victoire had said yes.

'Well,' I told him, 'of course she said yes, otherwise they wouldn't be engaged.'

Louis said I shouldn't be so sarcastic. But I think he was joking if the beam on his face was anything to go by. He's so cute.

All the girls fancy him, though. I don't, seen as I hardly know him.

But I'm so pleased that Victoire and Teddy are finally engaged; they've been going out since for _ever_.

Louis and I had a little celebration in the Charms corridor, we were so happy.

Oh, it's so exciting! I wonder when they'll get married. I hope it's soon!

Before I forget, I'm sorry for talking to you the other day if you didn't want me to. I was just so sick of James saying mean things that I decided to go for it. What harm could it do now?

You're really nice, by the way. I don't understand why people are mean to you; you're really cool. It was nice to see you around somewhere other than the library, for a change. Would you still be by that oak tree tomorrow? I really want to talk to you again.

Hugo's going on and on about how we wants to try out for the Quidditch team next year. I think it's only because most of our family play the game and because he was talking to Louis before about it. Louis's a Beater, but then again that's obvious, since you probably watch all the school matches when they're on.

Or do you? I didn't see you at the first Quidditch match of the year (Louis says there's normally a lot more but Quidditch season – whatever that is – hasn't started yet) and I'm sure I would have noticed you.

Well, if you weren't there, Slytherin won. I love their flying formations, they're really quite something. Hufflepuff were all right, but your brother Lorcan got hit around the mouth from the Slytherin Keeper. It was quite gross. I don't think I'm ever going to like Quidditch, to be honest.

Then again, it was the first match I've been to, so maybe my opinion will change.

I'm going to have to end it here; I want to go and shut Hugo up.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

Hugo gave me an advent calendar today. It's _eight days late_!

I mean, seriously, that boy really needs to get a grip. I don't know what's wrong with him; normally he's really on the ball. I reckon it's the Quidditch that's got to his head.

That was the highlight of the day, by the way – opening eight little boxes on the WWW advent calendar. I'm now the proud owner of three Puking Pastilles, one Nosebleed Nougat and two Fainting Fancies and Ton-Tongue Toffees apiece.

Thinking of using them on Hugo later, but he'll go mad. I'm sure I'll think of something; I'm the sister of James, after all.

Speaking of James, he's been avoiding me like the plague since October and it's really starting to upset me. His friend Roxanne, Fred's twin sister, has been glaring at me when she sees me too. It's not nice when people are mean to you.

Rose and Albus say I should just ignore it because they're idiots, but what do they know? They don't care about being cool, and I respect them for that, but don't they see that it's something I have to do? It's a way of life – I and having to be popular go hand in hand.

How can I be anything else?

I suppose this is something I'll have to work out on my own.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

Where are you? I waited _ages_ for you underneath that old oak tree in the grounds (after getting lost twice) and you weren't even there. I should have dragged Hugo along to keep me company; it's so _boring_ being out on your own.

You still haven't replied to my last letter. It's been a whole day and you could at least have the decency to reply. It's not that difficult.

Love,

Lily

P.S. I got a Fever Fudge from my advent calendar today. Hugo was annoyed – he only got a Nosebleed Nougat in his.

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

This is getting ridiculous. I waited a whole week for you to reply and_ you haven't_! Why start replying and then suddenly stop? Where's the sense in that?

I dragged Hugo out to the oak tree every day this week, morning, break _and_ lunchtime, and you didn't even show. He probably would have sympathised had I told him why I was milling around there, but I was too scared to. What if he began to hate me for talking to you like James did?

I don't think he minds, though; it's quite nice sitting under that tree even if it's cold.

I got three Canary Creams, three Extendable Ears and one Edible Dark Mark from my calendar for the past week. Just thought you should know, seen as I've told you what else I got.

School's as boring as ever, but Potions is fun. I don't think Hugo enjoys it – it's the first time he doesn't want to do homework for a subject willingly – but we both sit next to that Abigail Moonstone girl you saw me with ages ago and she's really nice.

[[I think Hugo fancies her, though.]]

Hugo's just read over my shoulder and insisted angrily that he doesn't like Abigail. Oops.

Love,

Lily

P.S. If you don't write back I'll put a Fainting Fancy in your pumpkin juice.

P.P.S. Only kidding.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

It's almost Christmas!

There's been absolutely no point to school lately – all the teachers just let us play games in the lessons. I think it's because we're only first-years whereas all the older students have mock exams coming up in January and they need to be prepared for that. I saw Professor Vince running down the Charms corridor yesterday, looking for a boy in the seventh-year to hand him some work. She runs like a chicken, it's quite funny, actually.

I found out we could go home in the holidays (why would anyone do that? Hogwarts is way more fun than sitting at home doing nothing) but I don't know who's signed up apart from us. Molly Weasley is going around with a list for us Gryffindors to sign if we stay over Christmas. Hugo and I signed up immediately.

Are you staying here? I heard Louis say that your parents tend to whisk you away to go on adventures in the holidays.

'I bet Lorcan hates that,' I said, and Louis agreed. Your brother's too normal to bother scouring distant lands for weird creatures … but I think it sounds awfully fun.

Still no sign that James and his friends register my existence, apart from Louis and Fred, who have both told me to ignore it.

Seems like everybody's telling me to ignore it.

Write back or I'll set James's owl on you.

Love,

Lily

P.S. I got an Aviatomobile in my calendar today.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I got an owl from Mum and Dad today about Victoire and Ted's engagement party. There's only one problem: it's in the Christmas holidays.

I don't want to go home! It's not because I hate my home life or anything (though living under the same roof as James can be frustrating), just that I want to explore Hogwarts and have fun.

I feel like I owe it to Teddy and Victoire to go to their party, though. My cousins will all be there, no doubt, except for Dominique who probably has exams at Beauxbatons. I'll ask Mum and Dad about that.

Rosie and Scorpius were studying together in the Great Hall at break today, it was so cute. I felt like I was intruding when I went over to talk to them, but Scorpius insisted that I wasn't. You'll like him; he's decent.

I asked Rosie what to do about going home for Christmas and she said I should speak to Molly about it. Rose thinks I should come home, but that's only because she's formally introducing Scorpius to our families and she wants some moral support. Albus can be a wuss and James is an idiot, so I normally get roped into standing by her when she needs help. I don't mind; it makes me feel useful, but sometimes I worry whether I do more harm than good.

Take you and me, for example. These letters serve no purpose other than me writing to you mindlessly about my day. I hardly even know you.

I don't know whether you hate these letters or not, or whether I'm accidentally hurting your feelings by just talking about myself.

I don't know. Growing up can be complicated.

I wish I was like Victoire, who has it all figured out and can transform any problem at the click of her fingers. She knows what to do when people need help; I don't. I'm only eleven but sometimes I think too much is expected of me.

Oh, goodness, I'm being too deep.

I sound like Fred, on the rare occasions he says something academic. He's such a laugh; even though both he and Louis are older than me we sometimes hang out together in the freezing grounds. They put on mini firework displays and I watch. Sometimes Hugo comes. You should come too, you may like it.

Fred and Louis, even though they're part of James's gang, aren't as bad as you probably think they are. They come across as joking idiots but in real life they're really kind.

James doesn't know they see me, though. He'd have a fit or something, considering how he hates me now.

Well, I hate him too.

Love,

Lily

P.S. I never see you anymore. Where are you?

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. I guess I was having too much fun that I forgot to write.

I asked Molly about going home for Christmas, and she said that was fine and crossed my name off the list. She crossed Hugo's off, too, so it's going to be another usual Weasley Christmas at Grandma and Grandpa's house.

It's always nice seeing everyone together, but sometimes you can never get any space. Plus, I get treated like a baby – I'm _eleven_! I'm practically an adult!

My parents make me hang around with Molly's sister Lucy – well, they don't _make_ me because I like Lucy, but the principle is still the same. She's a year younger than me, so she'll be starting at Hogwarts next September.

But when all of the adults go away to talk in the living room, and all of my older cousins like Victoire and Molly go off to do big-people stuff, it's just me and Lucy all alone.

Well, technically that's not quite true; Rose and Albus sometimes get lumped with us, but they're best friends and they talk all intellectual which is annoying. So Lucy and I tend to go outside to watch James and his friends play the annual game of Christmas Quidditch in the garden.

But anyway, back to what's happened lately.

I won't bore you with what I got in my advent calendar because guess what? Hugo fancies Abigail Moonstone!

I knew he did! I _knew_ it!

I only found out because I was walking with her after Potions towards the marble staircase and Hugo – who we'd left behind; he was being really slow packing up so we didn't wait – ran up to us with his face all red.

After the expected bout of mild yelling from him about how it was mean to leave him in the dungeons on his own (it's quite scary down there when it's dark), he opened his rucksack and gave Abigail a tiny little wrapped parcel.

Naturally, I begged her to open it there and then. She didn't, but she swung her copper curls so her face was hidden. I think she was blushing. Hugo, certainly, was bright scarlet, though I couldn't tell whether that was because of the race from the dungeons or because of Abigail.

I took it as being the latter.

Scorpius and Rose have been going out for two and a half weeks. They had their two-week anniversary the other day and he kissed her (!).

I know this because Rose told her best friend Helena (who's a frightful gossip) who then told Albus who told James who told the whole school.

Scorpius and Rose make a lovely couple, don't you think?

Where have you been, by the way?

I CAN'T SEE YOU ANYWHERE. ARE YOU DEAD?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Abigail still hasn't told me what's in her present!

Lily

P.S. I caught sight of you in the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor this morning. Ha, got you.

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Hugo won't tell me what he gave Abigail for Christmas, either. I'm going to have to up my interrogation techniques.

James smiled at me today. I don't know why.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Reply.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Well, I'm going home for Christmas tomorrow, and I'm quite excited. Rose, Albus, Hugo and I are going shopping in Diagon Alley with Auntie Fleur to get Victoire and Teddy an engagement present, but I think that's going to be in a few days. The shopping, that is. The party's next week.

I saw there was a Hogsmeade visit for you older students and I was wondering whether you went. One day, if you did, you'll have to take me with you. Louis and Fred say it's really brilliant; they brought me and Hugo a whole load of sweets back. They were from a place called Honeydukes, I think.

James actually said something to me yesterday. It was only a 'thank you' (because I held the door open for him and some boy) but it's a start. I didn't reply. I don't think he deserved a reply anyway.

Rose and Scorpius have been going out for three weeks. I hope they end up married, like Teddy and Victoire!

Happy holidays,

Love,

Lily

P.S. I sent you a Christmas card.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! IT'S CHRISTMAS TOMORROW!

Lily

P.S. I got Victoire and Teddy some Muggle invention called a microwave. I think they'll find it funny; I know Grandpa will – he's fascinated by Muggles. Hugo got Teddy some gloves and Victoire a scarf and hat. It was more like a Christmas present than an engagement present if you ask me, but then again he's had his head up in the clouds since we broke up for the Christmas holidays.

I reckon he's pining after Abigail.

Rose got Victoire and Teddy a book (big surprise) and I can't remember what Albus got them.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I'm going to have to be quick writing this because I'm not supposed to me in the attic of Grandma and Grandpa's house, but it's the only place I can write to you without anybody else knowing. It's Christmas afternoon and this morning went horrendously.

It started out all right; everybody was happy and cheery at any rate.

We got there early. I think that's because every other year James has made us all late by sleeping in (how can you sleep in on Christmas?) so Mum and Dad made special efforts today to get us all out the door an hour before schedule.

Rose, Hugo and their parents arrived next, and by this time I was helping Grandma cook the dinner with Albus. Rose came to help but Hugo stayed outside to talk to James, which I thought was highly suspicious.

I gave up with finding out what Hugo gave Abigail as a present, by the way. It was too much effort; I think I take after James in that way. Maybe I'll ask them about it when we get back to school; maybe I won't.

So there we were – me, Albus and Rose, all setting the table and clearing room for everybody to sit down later.

Then, of course, Rose happened to mention that Scorpius was coming over. We all knew this; it was hardly a big surprise … but what she previously failed to mention was that he was going to be arriving _in one hour_. And Hugo and James were still out on the porch.

I swear, if it's bad enough that James hates me for talking to you, imagine what he'd do when he sees Scorpius strolling up the pathway to officially announce he's Rose's boyfriend. I think James is hoping that they'll break up, to be honest.

So I did what any other rational person would do in this situation: I panicked.

I slipped out of the kitchen while Rose and Al were finding plates and I went to find Hugo. For better or worse, we were going to be in this together when James finds out Scorpius and Rose are an actual couple and not just victims of school gossip.

Hugo, when he saw me coming, looked like a rabbit caught in bright headlights. I would have laughed had I not had such serious business to attend to.

Hugo stammered some excuse to stay out to talk to James but, as I reminded him later, he was _my_ best friend and not James's. James had his own friends, who took the form of cousins when they all arrived later on.

But right then, there was only one thing that mattered.

And there was only one thing that could be done about it.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Hugo said, and I scorned how he could question my thinking.

'Of course,' I replied, rolling my eyes and inwardly debating how one genius could be so very stupid.

Hugo didn't look like he believed me, but who cares? This was more important.

Taking aim with my right hand, I pushed Hugo out of the way with my left, leaned out of the bathroom window and …

What do you know, Dominique Weasley, Louis and Victoire's sister from Beauxbatons, Apparated right onto the spot below.

It wasn't my fault she got soaked from the Non-Explodable Water Balloon (December 23rd's gift in my advent calendar). Those things aren't meant to explode, that's why they're called _Non-Explodable_. Plus, it _was_ supposed to hit James. Hugo thinks it probably has something to do with Apparation. Messes up the stratosphere or whatever; I stopped listening when he put on his 'clever' voice.

I don't think Dominique minded though; she can be frightfully good fun when she wants, but Grandma went furious.

She brought Dominique in so quickly it was like the world was going to end. Hugo and I made a hasty exit from the bathroom, but even though we were out of sight I knew Grandma would lay into us later.

She can be quite strict sometimes. Mum and Dad say she was like this when they were our age.

Anyway, after Dominique got cleaned up a load of more guests had arrived. I might give you the list of my cousins later, it depends how side-tracked I get. Rose and Dominique, who are both bookish and smart (but Dominique's a lot more introverted), disappeared into the kitchen to talk with Albus and Hugo about clever stuff. Hugo probably only went with them so he could escape the wrath of Grandma. I don't blame him.

Once they'd gone I decided to face my fears and hope against hope that the adults were all busy somewhere talking Christmas so I could speak to my cousins without the fear of being told off. Luckily for me, Grandpa had got out the comfy armchairs (!) so all the adults were trying them out in the living room.

I went into the kitchen.

And boy, even though I was used to it because they're my family and all, it was still a bit of a shock seeing all my cousins together.

First, there was James (and he nodded at me when I came in – what's that about?), who was standing by the dinner table talking to Fred and Roxanne, who were wearing matching red and gold jumpers and sly grins. They always grin slyly. It's because they're so mischievous.

Louis was near them, and he winked at me when I saw him. He was standing beside your brother Lorcan (what was _he_ doing here? You weren't here – I checked) and both of them were in deep conversation about the Herbology greenhouses (oh dear).

Bet the greenhouses will be blown up ten minutes into the new year.

Then there was a (now dry) Dominique, who gave me a hug and jabbered on in French for ten minutes while I just stood there next to Rose. She's really thin, Dominique; it must be the Beauxbatons food.

Next to Dominique sat Lucy, who was playing with her sister's cat with Hugo and Albus. She beamed at me when she saw me – Lucy, that is, not the cat. Lucy's sister Molly was sitting on a cabinet with Victoire, the latter of whom was showing off an engagement ring. Molly and Victoire are really close friends, quite like me and Hugo, so I let them catch up and went out into the garden to find my favourite brother.

Ew, no, not Albus or James. I mean _Teddy_.

His hair was silver today. I think he likes having his hair silver, but his eyes are always olive green. They're fascinating to look at – the edges of the eye constantly change colour so while you talk to Teddy you'll be staring into green, blue, grey eyes … it's magical.

Teddy's my favourite brother because even though he's not _technically_ related to us, he's the only one who ever sticks up for me when James is being mean or when Albus is being patronising. He understands people, Teddy.

I want to be like him when I grow up. Trustworthy, reliable and a shock load of fun.

I had a mock duel with him out in the garden, but I don't really know any spells so he promised to teach me some. We spent the next few hours sitting in the cold as my god brother taught me jinxes and I tried to keep up. James came out to sit with us after a while but I ignored him. I think he wanted to talk to me but I was busy with Teddy.

Scorpius arrived around two.

At this point we were all starving, so we trekked in to begin eating lunch. Rose was standing at the edge of the kitchen, biting her fingernails while Albus stood beside her, whispering in her ear. I eyed them curiously.

It wasn't until we had all sat down (I was sitting uncomfortably between Roxanne and Lorcan) and had started to tuck into the food when Scorpius made an appearance.

'I think there's someone at the door,' Uncle George had said, and he stood up, shouting down Grandma's protests, and went to open it. He returned seconds later with a flushed Scorpius, who glanced with fright at Rose.

Rose, I noticed, was not looking at him at all and was suddenly captivated by the arrangement of food on her plate. We were, though.

James's face was a picture.

'Hello, Scorpius,' I started, trying to be welcoming. I got glared at all the same. Honestly, if this is what you get for trying to be nice to people then I may as well just not bother. I zoned out when the adults began making room for Scorpius at the table, but my attention got caught again when Roxanne, who hadn't eaten anything since Scorpius had arrived, coughed very pointedly and very loudly.

Hugo elbowed her to shut her up but she was scowling so much at Scorpius I'm surprised he didn't burst into flames.

'What,' Roxanne began through gritted teeth, 'is _that_ doing here?'

How rude.

She got told off, of course; Dad got particularly offended by it and Had Words with her afterwards about being nice to guests. But as soon as Roxanne had opened her mouth to draw attention to Scorpius – a Malfoy, sitting in the Weasleys' home: I could see where my cousins were coming from but really, it's hardly that shocking – a whole tidal wave of voices began talking to.

'I see no problem with it,' said Auntie Hermione, who was glaring at her husband as though daring him to say otherwise. Rose beamed at her mother for that and visibly relaxed, but not before Lorcan piped up with his usual smart comments (not).

'But he's a Malfoy,' your brother said really slowly, as though we were all stupid. 'He's obviously evil.'

I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, but he earned a few affirming nods from some of the adults and even a few of my cousins looked close to agreeing.

That was it. I didn't know why they all didn't like the idea of Scorpius being here to see Rose, but I couldn't help it. Maybe that's why I stood up and said, 'It's none of your business who Rosie wants to see. As far as she's concerned you're not part of this family, so butt out.'

Rose smiled at me gratefully; Dominique – who hates Lorcan – nodded firmly.

'Exactlee,' Dominique began, in a heavy French accent, glaring at Lorcan, 'eef Rosie wants to 'ave 'er boyfriend around for Chreestmas eet eez 'er decision. As Leely said, Lorcan, _butt out_.'

Only she pronounced it 'Lorsan' instead of 'Lorkan', which is how it's supposed to be pronounced, but it was just Hugo who found this funny apart from me. He grinned at me from across the table and raised his eyebrows, whilst also digging in to a plate of potatoes.

'I side with Hermione,' said Victoire graciously, and she was so beautiful that I think everyone automatically agreed with her. 'Scorpius, from what I've heard, is a pleasant boy. It's up to Rosie who she goes out with.'

'She could've asked us for our permission, first,' muttered Uncle Percy, and Molly, who normally got on very well with her father, went bright red and choked on her parsnips.

'_Your permission_?' she cried, looking absolutely taken aback. 'Since when did Rose need _anyone's_ permission, especially yours?'

'All right, let's not start a family argument,' Mum said, her face firm and her eyes blazing. I know that expression. It's the expression she uses when she's _seriously_ angry. 'Scorpius, if you sit down in between Rose and Fred ... there we go –' she conjured up a seat from mid-air and Scorpius edged his way into the table gratefully, his pale, pointed face red '– and if I hear one word of complaint from anyone else you'll all be shipped off to Azkaban by the morning.'

Lucy, bless her, who's only ten, actually believed my mum when she said that. My older cousins didn't, though, but even they stayed unnaturally silent throughout the rest of the meal. It seems no one wants to get on the bad side of my mother.

_That's_ what I want to be like when I grow up.

Fred tried to engage Scorpius in conversation but I think that the Slytherin boy was so embarrassed that he couldn't even speak. Fred gave up after a while and talked to me instead. I do like him; he is very nice.

So far, so good.

After we had finished off Christmas pudding – Hugo, who can eat like a horse, had three servings – we all, Scorpius included, trekked into the living room for the usual after-dinner chat.

Most of my cousins disappeared off somewhere – Victoire and Ted, after thanking everyone for their congratulations on their engagement, went out into the garden for a walk; Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Lorcan and James escaped to the confines of the highest bedroom, probably to blow something up; Albus and Lucy began a game of Wizards' Chess beside the fireplace with Rose and Scorpius cheering them on; Dominique sat in a corner reading; Molly studied and Hugo and I began to play Exploding Snap with Uncle Bill. After a while Molly put down her notes to join in and even Dominique began to eye us from over her book.

'Come and join us, Nikki,' called Uncle Bill from where we sat and Dominique drew herself to her full height before gliding over and joining us on the floor. By this point, Hugo's eyebrows had singed, Molly's curly hair was sticking to her face and half of Bill's ponytail had burnt off. Dominique took all of this in warily before retreating to sit with Rose, Scorpius, Albus and Lucy.

'Doesn't know what she's missing,' Hugo said cheerily, happily pointing his wand down onto the pile of cards and yelling, 'SNAP!'

I, who was next to him, unfortunately got the full blow from the explosion. I tell you, Lysander, that if it wasn't for Auntie Fleur growing my hair back I would never have come back to Hogwarts looking the way I did. It took two hours for Hugo and Albus to stop laughing.

That was the first strike of the day.

Hugo apologized, of course, but his mouth was twitching and I could have sworn he was about to burst into hysterics.

That was the first proper moment when I wished that you were here. I desperately wanted to talk to you right then, you know, but you weren't here and I had no one to turn to; I felt so alone. I didn't feel like playing Wizards' Chess with Lucy; I certainly didn't want to resume a game of Exploding Snap; and I was hardly going to march upstairs to join James's gang in their plotting, now, was I?

So I went outside to talk to Teddy and Victoire.

They were really lovely to me; I think they could tell I was a bit upset. Victoire and I played on the swings at the back of Grandpa's garden and Teddy pushed us. It wasn't until it got dark and Teddy accidentally pushed Victoire into a stray washing machine that was strolling around that we decided it was time to go back inside.

A few families were getting their coats and things ready to go, having left their presents underneath the tree in the living room. Molly and Lucy were among them, and they both gave me a hug before disappearing into the night with their parents. Fred and Roxanne lingered with their dad for a little longer before Auntie Angelina finally got up and forced them outside; and Teddy and Victoire, who were going to sort out arrangements for their engagement party, Disapparated just before we gave out the presents.

I always love this part, just like James does. I suppose that's the main advantage to having shedloads of cousins – you get heaps of presents all year 'round. It does mean you have more people to buy gifts for, though, which can be a pain.

Those of us who remained began to give and open presents in the living room, and it was really cosy with the fire blazing.

We all got a box of WWW merchandise from Fred and Roxanne and their family, and some mince pies and the usual jumper from Grandma and Grandpa. Rose and Albus got us _all_ a book (and I do mean all – James hit Albus around the head for even considering this, which was quite funny). He got _Quidditch Through the Ages_, Hugo received _Which Broomstick_, which is probably because his sister knew that he wants to try-out for the Quidditch team next year, and I got _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_! It seems ridiculous to be happy about getting a book for Christmas, but was it through your doing that they got me one on potions? I know Rosie and my brother go to the library a lot but did you mention anything to them? I'm just curious is all, because there's no way they could have known unless Hugo had told them and he's not one for gossiping. If you did say anything to them, then thank you very much.

I don't think Aunt Hermione was very impressed when she received a copy of _When Muggles Attack_, though Rose insisted it was supposed to be a joke. Huh. She needs to work on her sense of humour, perhaps she should hang around with James more often.

Other than that, Dominique gave me a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, Victoire and Molly had got me some new boots and Teddy had bought me a really cool miniature figure of my mother. How cool is that? James got one of Dad and Albus got one of his namesake, Professor Dumbledore, but I think Teddy knew I'd like the one of Mum best. He's brilliant like that.

I won't bore you with what everybody else got, because it was just the usual stuff, but I will tell you that as Rose was dragging Hugo to his feet so they could leave, Scorpius stood up and kissed her! In front of us! He said, 'Happy Christmas' afterwards, though, so it wasn't just a spontaneous fit of passion.

But James went so purple you'd have thought he'd overdosed on the Choking Chocolate Louis got him for Christmas.

Everybody noticed, of course. How could you not? James has bright red hair and it clashed horribly with a purple face. I wonder whether Rose would draw it later since she likes to sketch … then again, maybe it would be wiser not to ask.

'Sorry,' Scorpius said quickly, sensing the tension in the air. We all told him not to apologise, of course, but James's knuckles were white and I could have sworn he looked ready to punch someone.

'Out into the hall we go,' I interrupted cheerily, grabbing Scorpius and Hugo by the arm and pulling them out into the hallway. Rose and her parents followed suit, Uncle Ron looking very bemused. 'Here you go, here's your coat.'

'Lily,' Hugo growled, eyeing me suspiciously, 'what are you up to?'

I gave him A Look. He shut up pretty quickly after that, which surprised me. Usually Hugo has a habit of getting on your nerves when he wants to know something.

James came storming out into the hallway just after they had all left.

'What did you do that for?' he roared, as though I was really going to let him tell me what to do. 'I wanted to speak to him!'

'Oh, please, James,' Albus said in a bored voice, swinging out from behind the door and crossing his arms over his chest. 'We all know you were going to hit him.'

'That's beside the point! If my cousin wants to snog Malfoy then she can do it when I'm not –'

'James, shut up!' I spat, and I do regret this, honestly. 'Don't you ever listen? It's Rose's business who she fancies, and everybody else has accepted that. If you can't summon the decency to do the same then it speaks volumes for your lack of character.'

'"LACK OF CHARACTER"?' James repeated, scrunching his face up so that it resembled a dried prune. 'I'll give you lack of character –'

And he swung his fist out and hit me in the face.

Okay, only kidding. But he probably would have hit my arm had it not been for Albus grabbing his fist at the last minute. I hate to admit it, but since I hardly know you, Lysander, I think it's safe to tell you that I burst into tears then.

Mum and Dad came running out from the living room to see what all the fuss was about. Our family can be so nosy.

'James!' Mum said, as shocked as she could be. 'Don't you ever hit your sister again!'

'She would have deserved it,' James muttered. 'She likes Scorpius; in my opinion, she's just as much a filthy traitor as he is.'

That was when I left. I hate him! I honestly hate him! He's so conceited, but he acts so full of himself and I hate him!

If I leave this attic and he's still being horrible to me then I will not be held responsible for my actions.

I hate him!

If it wasn't for _him_ then none of this would have happened. Mum and Dad grounded us all, by the way, for causing a scene. A _scene_? There was nobody even in the house apart from our family; it wasn't as if we were standing arguing in the middle of the street.

Sometimes I really wish my eldest brother had never been born.

Lily

P.S. I certainly hope your Christmas has gone better than mine at any rate.

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I was talking to Hugo over the phone (it's a device that Muggles use to speak to each other, kind of like owl post but quicker) and he says I overreacted completely to what happened on Christmas. I hung up on him immediately.

Lily

P.S. Where _are_ you going over the Christmas holidays? Louis mentioned something on Christmas about the Sahara, but then Lorcan said something about France. Dominique started jabbering on about the Seine and she only quietened down when she remembered that Lorcan was a prat and wasn't worth speaking to. I think she needs to start writing to you, too. You seem much nicer than your idiot brother.

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Okay, maybe I did overreact a little.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

New Year's Resolution(s):

Kill James

Stop overreacting (Hugo thought of this one – he is such a comedian. Not)

TALK TO YOU PROPERLY!

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Also, another resolution is to actually listen in Transfiguration. Hugo thought of this one, too, but I got him back by saying the same thing for him, but with Potions.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm sooooooooo bored. I hate the winter; there's never anything to do after Christmas. I wonder … if you were here, maybe I would have gone to your house to see you. Although I hardly know you, so maybe not. Oh, well.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL. THAT IS HOW BORED I AM.

Lily

P.S. I sound like Albus.

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow! Louis says that your family came back yesterday. Why haven't you replied?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

If your family are away, where's Lorcan been living?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Louis says Lorcan's been living with him at Shell Cottage. I bet that made Dominique's Christmas.

Lily


	4. February to May: First Year

**February – May**

_Lily,_

_How come you haven't written since the New Year? I'm sorry I never replied; I will tell you the reason for it someday, I promise. I understand that you got frustrated by my silence and I am really apologetic._

_You don't overreact at all, by the way. I like getting letters from you; it distracts me from my life._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Something peculiar happened today. I suppose since you have told me every detail of your life for three months I should do the same._

_Dominique Weasley wrote to me. I don't think I know her at all; maybe you mentioned me to her when you saw your cousins at Christmas._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Her letters aren't anywhere near as good as yours; she likes to speak in French for whole paragraphs at a time._

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Dominique said that any enemy of Lorcan Scamander's was a friend to her. Since I do agree that my brother's inane antics can be stupid, I suppose that makes me her friend._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Dominique confessed this morning that she wished she was as fiery as you. I wish I was, too._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

What've you been saying about me?

Love,

Lily

P.S. I think anybody would like to be me, to be honest.

P.P.S. Only kidding.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_It wasn't anything bad. I mentioned how you had written to me for a while and then suddenly stopped. She proceeded to tell me everything she knew about you and the reasons why you could potentially be acting like you are._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

And how, may I ask, am I acting?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You're not speaking to me! You always wrote to me and you have stopped now – why is that?_

_Dominique's pretty cool._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Are you and James friends again?_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Why do you ask?

I know she's cool; she's a Weasley. That makes her automatically cool.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_That last part made me laugh. I am only asking about James because (1) I thought he was the bane of your existence and (2) I saw the pair of you sitting together in the Transfiguration courtyard last Monday._

_Dominique says hello. I expect if one was reciting what she had said exactly, she said 'Bonjour'. I thought I'd translate it for you, anyway._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Well isn't that kind.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_This is getting absurd. What am I supposed to have done? Are you only refusing to write to me now because you're James's friend again?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. How did that happen, anyway? You never told me that you and James are friends._

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I am very much aware of that.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Well, I for one am very much aware of the fact that you're being rude._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I apologise; that was out of order._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Dominique sends her love. She does like to talk, doesn't she?_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I forgive you. Hugo says hello.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You have told him about this, then? These letters being thrown back and forth between us like a Bludger between two Beaters?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. I'm very proud of that metaphor, considering how I can't play Quidditch to save my life._

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I told Hugo ages ago. You know this.

Lily

P.S. I did appreciate that metaphor, if I'm being honest.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I miss your long letters. Why didn't you rant about you becoming James's friend in a letter?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

You never asked.

Lily

P.S. Don't think you can suddenly talk to me now and expect me to accept it. If you wanted me to write to you so badly you should have replied more often.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I don't know what to say. I didn't realise you actually _wanted_ me to reply – you sent me so many letters it would have taken me years to think up answers to each and every one of the problems you faced._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. I think Dominique wants to talk to you._

* * *

><p>Scamander,<p>

Imagine how long it took for me to actually write the letters myself.

L

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_This is beginning to annoy me now. What happened to you? You're eleven-years-old for Merlin's sake; leave the mood changes for people like James._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>What is that supposed to mean?<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I just think that you are very susceptible to James's thoughts and you let them influence you too much. At the beginning you confessed that even though he thought I was a freak you still doubted his judgement. I am very interested to know what he said to both change your outlook on this and to make up for the fact he was a jerk to you, and what he did to change your opinion of me._

_Dominique sent you an owl yesterday, apparently. Did you get it?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Scamander,<p>

He apologised, all right? I know he means it, before you judge, because when he's truly sorry his eyebrows contract slightly and his nostrils flare. Trust me; there are some rare advantages to living with him, even if it's only to know when he's really saying sorry.

L

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You speak differently; I just thought I would let you know. When you first began writing me letters your sentence structure was horrendous and yet now you're using big words like advantages._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Dominique says that this is urgent – DID YOU GET HER OWL?_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

There are also ADVANTAGES (since you like this 'big word' so much) to being best friends with Hugo – when you're constantly around a genius like him you're bound to incorporate some of his language. Like 'incorporate', though I did get that from Albus actually.

And yes, I did get her owl.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Why are you so stand-offish towards me right now?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

You're supposed to be the one who practically lives in the library; you tell me.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I asked Dominique about this. She says it's because you're frightened of losing James's companionship once more, since he's such a close friend to you normally and he's one of the people you admire most in the world; you're conflicted by what you know about boys, like Ted Lupin, who always replies to a letter punctually, and by what is actually going on here, i.e. me not replying to a single letter you have sent me save for three._

_Plus, there's the fact that it's your first-year at a new school and you're insecure about fitting in – especially because you're (1) the only daughter of famous Harry Potter and (2) because both of your brothers are fabulous at what they do – James with Quidditch and seeming effortlessly cool and Albus at schoolwork – so being caught talking to a social loser such as myself would only have a negative impact on your future reputation despite the fact that you said yourself how I'm a nice person._

_Personally, I don't understand what Dominique's talking about one bit._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

No, it sounds about right. There's also the fact that James reacted awfully towards Scorpius when he found out that he and Rose had a 'thing' and we all know his gang hate you …

L

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Actually, Louis has been pretty decent towards me lately. Moreover, I'm sorry that you feel the way that Dominique described._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Yes, that was my doing.

L

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You mean to say that you asked Louis to be nice to me? Why? Did you feel sorry for me?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. I saw Hugo the other day; I sat next to him at dinner and he actually talked to me. He's exactly like how you described._

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm sorry that I felt sorry for you. That sounds strange, doesn't it? But yes, I admit that I asked Louis to be nice to you. Since he was so nice to me when James was being a jerk and all, I figured that he'd extend that to you, too. And he did.

By the way, James didn't exactly apologise to me. I kind of bent the truth a bit at that, but like I would tell you when I was in a mood with you.

There's something you need to know about James – he's as stubborn as they come and he's a bit big-headed. Okay, he's a _lot_ big-headed. My point is, though, that sometimes that can get in the way of what he decides to do. He's still a prat. But he's my brother, and that's more important. So he _did_ say sorry, but he did it in such a roundabout way it made it seem as though I was in the wrong instead of him. Then I had to say sorry, there was no reason not to since I thought I was to blame.

But it's okay; it's just how James is. After that it was all good, but he doesn't know I'm still writing to you. That was what caused this mess in the first place, so I see no reason to trouble him with the information. If I did it would only make more arguments and I think we're all sick of that.

I didn't ask Hugo to be nice to you, though. He did that on his own.

I'm sorry that my letters have been so short lately; I don't know what I was thinking. I just felt so angry all of a sudden and I took it out on you.

It's nice that you're finally talking to me, though. Makes a change to permanent silence.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I understand completely. You don't have to be sorry for being sorry for me (that _does_ sound weird; you're right) … truth be told, you're the first person who has ever felt sorry for me, so I'm grateful. I'm too much of a reject for anybody to care about me. To them, I'm just a victim, someone with no thoughts or feelings who will be the brunt of their jokes, no problem._

_I kind of hate it._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. I've never told anybody that; tell James especially and I'll jinx you._

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I'm sure people care about you! You're a nice person, what else is there for people to like?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You don't understand. You're eleven; you haven't been here for as long as I have. James is a legend in this school and anybody he doesn't like becomes turned against by everybody. If he says something's wrong, it's wrong. If he says something's hilarious, it's suddenly so funny that everyone within a ten mile radius of him will crack up laughing._

_That's just the way it works. That automatically prejudices people against me, and suddenly, I'm not just the quiet boy in the library; I'm a loser, a freak._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

People are stupid. Let's be serious here. If people hate you because of social division then they're not worth worrying about.

Rose and Scorpius are still together, by the way. I think they're really cute together, but James likes to think different. I ignore him nowadays, though, whenever he says anything like that.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Thank you very much; that's made me feel a lot better about it. It doesn't solve the problem, but at least I know that I have one friend._

_Rose seems nice. I am glad that she and this Malfoy boy are still dating; she deserves to be happy._

_I'm glad to hear that about you not listening to James. Good for you._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

Of course you have a friend! You probably have more than one friend: Rose and Albus sometimes talk to you, right? True, it may just be about the weather and stupid things like that but, hello, they're geniuses. That's all they can come up with socially.

I'm joking, by the way; they're really good friends. Albus is stupid sometimes but that's because he's my brother. Besides, don't you still talk to Dominique? Surely you must class her as a friend.

What do you mean by Rose 'deserves to be happy'? Of course she does, but what makes her any different to anyone else?

By the way, I'm worried this will sound out of order, but could you please be by that oak tree tomorrow? You know, the one you met me at the first (and only) time we properly got to know each other. Although we didn't get to know each other, not really, which is why I want to meet you again.

Love,

Lily

P.S. Hugo says hello. He's still awful at Potions, and I still hate Transfiguration. I guess nothing's changed there, then.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_That's very nice of you to say so. I don't know if Dominique's my friend – she's acting very strangely._

_Rose has been through a lot._

_I can't be there tomorrow; I have Charms club._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Tell him I say hello back, please. I'll try and find you some more Potions books, then._

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

It's because she fancies you, duh.

WHAT HAS SHE BEEN THROUGH? I'M HER COUSIN; I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW.

How about the next day, then?

Love,

Lily

P.S. Have done. That would be lovely!

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

… _What? I highly doubt Dominique fancies me._

_I don't know if I'm the one to tell you this. Maybe Hugo knows; ask him._

_I've got Herbology revision sessions the next day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

She does! She told me! Even ask her; although I doubt she'll admit it to you because it took her ages to admit it to me. She thinks you're cute.

If you don't tell me what's happened with Rose then, I swear, I will set James on you.

How about the NEXT day, then? You had better not be making this up.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'm not cute. She's never even met me, so how can she think that?_

_Fine, I'll tell you. I am just a bit busy at the moment with homework so I'll tell you in my next letter._

_Of course I'm not making this up; my schedule is genuinely really full right now._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

You have a WizardSpace account. It's really not that difficult for her to get hold of the link. As your friend, you are cute. Even Rosie thinks so.

Dominique, though, says that your floppy sandy-coloured hair is brilliant and your grey eyes are very deep and – I stopped listening here, just so you should know. True, you're not beautiful like Louis is, but he's part-Veela so that's probably why. You're good-looking though.

BUT WHAT WOULD I KNOW, I'M ONLY ELEVEN. I KNOW NOTHING OF THE WORLD, DO I? According to you, at any rate.

I am kidding, by the way. I don't hold our age difference against you.

James probably would.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_James would hold anything against anybody if it meant a fight would happen._

_I thought I deleted my WizardSpace account; and thank you very much for calling me cute. You're not so bad yourself._

_Dominique's beautiful like that, too. Veela-y, I mean._

_Very funny._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Tell me about Rose.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_There's nothing to tell! She got bullied a bit in her first year but it wasn't anything massive. Besides, she got over that and look at her now. She doesn't care that people are jealous of her cleverness or her red curly hair, the latter of which, as Albus says, is like fire._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Are you being serious? Who bullied her? Tell me their names and I'll go and – actually, I don't know what I'd do. I don't know enough magic to turn them into sea-slugs, like Fred and Roxanne do (that Hufflepuff boy did look quite funny as a slug, admittedly).

_My _hair's red and people say _my_ hair's like fire.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Are you honestly jealous of Rose's hair?_

_Don't worry about turning anyone into a sea-slug; Rose seems like the kind of person who wouldn't let bullying get to them._

_I wish I could say the same._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You are jealous!_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

Of course I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous; do you see me looking jealous? Exactly; no, you don't.

Rose is quite strong, I'll give her that. I'm not jealous of her, though. I just … I wish someone would say that about me, you know? Instead, I get compared to Albus and to James and I'm never good enough! I'm just a kid to everybody else; the youngest of us three siblings. Nobody would ever take me seriously when I'm up against James and Al.

I don't want to intrude, but what exactly happened with you? In my opinion, you're a nice person. If Rose can get over bullying, then why can't you?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You have nothing to be ashamed of. So what if James is effortlessly cool and Albus is smart; you're funny and kind and nice to everyone._

_It sounds pedantic, but wait until you're older. When you're older you'll be grateful for having two brothers – three, if you count Ted Lupin – who you're close enough to for them to look after you. If a boy breaks your heart, they'll be there to curse him. Plus, you've got all your cousins. You may feel overshadowed by their individual qualities but the day is going to come when they'll show themselves as a solid support system towards you._

_The story of me … where do I begin, though?_

_Unlike most of James and his gang's victims, I didn't do something wrong. I didn't accidentally get in the way of one of their pranks, or make a fool out of myself in a lesson, for them to victimise me. I suppose it's just the fact that I was there to begin with._

_On my first day at Hogwarts, my mother – you know my mother, don't you? So you should know what she's like. I expect you had a very imaginative childhood because of her – told me that people were likely to make fun of me. People may mock me because of who I was._

_But who am I, I asked her. Back then I believed the things she thought of – Wrackspurts and Nargles and all manner of strange creatures._

_My mother finished what she was saying: even though there may be a time when I feel all alone in the world, I will always have friends. Even if I haven't made them yet, they will still be there, waiting in the wings, for me to find them. I just had to look._

_I didn't understand what she meant at first. How hard is it to make friends? Lorcan's my twin brother; I was sure he'd be there for me through it all._

_Then he got Sorted into Hufflepuff and I Gryffindor, but I still vainly thought we could stick together. After all, we had throughout our whole lives._

_Then James came along. James was nice to me at first; we shared a dormitory, after all. For a while it was just me, him and the Weasley twins … that was until they met Lorcan._

_If I was a good person, albeit a little strange, to them Lorcan was the best thing since sliced bread. He wasn't weird like me. He didn't believe in imaginary things like I did. He was the epitome of cool – despite being eleven he flirted with girls so desperately out of his league; he could play Quidditch – Beater, like Fred and Roxanne – and he would talk to them about it, sharing the excitement that those games could bring with them._

_I was left on the side-lines. I, who had never really liked Quidditch at all, was forced out of our friendship group. I did try my best to claw my way back in, but after a while I gave up. There was no use in trying._

_So I retired to the library to spend my lunchtimes and break times, safe in the confines that stories and facts could bring. After a while I stopped believing in half of the things my mother told me about, but James and his friends never knew that._

_To them, I was stuck as the weird kid who wasn't _cool_._

_They were cool; I was not. That's all there was to it; that's all it took for the school to side with James's ideas and beliefs. They are a very apathetic bunch, these students._

_I did accept the fact that I would never be popular. I could never accept the fact that I'd lost my friends._

_James was my best friend for such a short while but it made all the difference when he turned against me. I dreamt of things being all right between us; truthfully, however, I knew they may never be. Sometimes I still wish that things could go back to the beginning when we were eleven-years-old and didn't care about popularity and personal differences. I wish I were like you, in a way; naïve and innocent and not understanding why someone's being mean. I am not calling you stupid, Lily. You're very smart, but innocent._

_Yet you have something about you that's fearless. You emit this fabulous glow that just tells people you're _someone_. You don't see that yourself but trust me when I say that others do. Dominique admitted it to me herself, and after she'd pointed it out I couldn't help but notice it more often._

_I always loved your letters, for the record. They let me forget all of this and they made me believe that I had a friend. I had someone who cared enough about me to tell me about themselves. I had someone who made the effort to talk to me, even if it was only through writing._

_That's why I never replied to you in the beginning. It was too complicated._

_If I had, James would have found out. He'd have been prompted to confess to you exactly how much of a loser I was and you would finally see the truth about me. You would stop speaking to me just like your oldest brother did. I didn't want that to happen._

_Or, you would have worked it out for yourself. Through what could have been my replies, you would have figured out my story and I couldn't let that happen. I hardly knew you; you hardly knew me. It was too easy for you to see what your brother saw and to make the same decisions that he had._

_I was scared, in short._

_When I did reply, it was because I had nothing to lose. You were annoyed with me; James wasn't speaking to you anyway. I told myself that I should just go for it; what else could go wrong? If you hated me because of my replies then at least I would know where I stood without James's influence._

_Thank you for telling Louis to be nice to me. I needed that, so desperately. Even though I had you, I had nobody _real_. I sometimes talked to Rose and Albus in the library, but they had each other and they weren't real friends with me. Louis was nice, though; as was his sister._

_Dominique's a bit like you; she's feisty but conversely she's also shy and out of place._

_She's like a mixture of us both, don't you think?_

_I suppose I'll have to ask her out now, anyway. She's coming home for the Easter holidays – Beauxbatons have different terms to what we have – so it's inevitable I'll have to meet her._

_I'm glad I got to meet you, once, too. It was the best time I have ever had at this school; sitting by that old oak tree and chatting away about absolutely nothing of importance with you. It filled me with hope, as naff as that sounds, and I've always wanted to meet you again._

_Who knows? Maybe one day I'll find the courage to actually accept your invitation without making up some excuse about Charms club or Herbology revision. You were right; by the way, they were lies._

_I'm sorry._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Did you say something to James? He stands near me in Herbology but today he's moved to the other side of the greenhouses._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. I was paired with Fred for Herbology. He's cool, I like him._

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Something is definitely going on. I caught sight of you eating breakfast with James and the twins and you looked absolutely furious. Later, I heard you yelling at my brother when I was on my way to Ancient Runes._

_What on earth are you doing? Please don't interfere._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Jesus, Lily, how could you?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

As you said yourself, "_You may feel overshadowed by their individual qualities but the day is going to come when they'll show themselves as a solid support system towards you."_

Trust me. I know what I'm doing.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You have made matters worse! James and his friends are avoiding me like the plague! They did already, of course, but it's now noticeably worse._

_What did you say to them?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_If you don't tell me what the hell you've done I'll tell James you've been writing to me._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I don't care; I've already told him. I confessed everything to him and, you know what, I'm glad I did.

Do you want to know what they all said to me when I told them how you felt about everything?

Roxanne's beautifully dark skin went pale. Fred almost burst into tears. Lorcan and James both said that they never knew. Louis had guessed, of course, but I wasn't as harsh to him because he's the nicest of them all.

Seriously, they're sorry. They had no idea how they had made you feel and I thought they deserved to know. You'll thank me for it someday.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_If this is a good thing, why haven't any of them said sorry to me personally? They're just avoiding me, same as usual._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

That's a bit of a lie, isn't it? Louis and Fred sat with you at breakfast today.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_They hardly sat with me. They sat by me and they only talked to each other. Nobody else has even looked at me._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

You can't expect universal popularity immediately, according to Hugo. It's a start.

James feels really awful about it, by the way.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Then why doesn't James do something about it? Why doesn't Roxanne, or Fred, or any of them?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

They don't want to admit that they're wrong. It's as simple as that.

Love,

Lily

P.S. _TRUST ME._


	5. June: First Year

**June**

Dear Lysander,

Our End of Year exams are next week. Hugo's panicking because Professor Longbottom said that if we don't pass them we won't be able to come back next year. As if Hugo would fail, though; he's way too clever.

I am terribly sorry for interfering though and it was out of order for me to talk to James and his friends about how you felt. You did tell me not to tell anyone, after all, but I stabbed you in the back.

That's what Hugo said, at any rate. He's being a real pain now he's stressed about the exams. Personally, I don't know what he's worrying about; Louis said that first-year exams aren't even that important anyway.

But I'm sorry. I hope your fourth-year exams are much better than ours. Professor Vince, our Potions teacher, won't shut up about how these go into our OWL grade. I think she's joking but like Hugo would believe me. He takes things like this way too seriously.

Speaking of Hugo and Potions – guess who he's studying with all of a sudden?

No, not me; I have much better business to attend to than revising. Besides, I know the entire Potions syllabus anyway.

_He's revising with Abigail_! And not just for Potions, oh no; those two won't stop meeting in the library to go over Herbology and Charms and whatnot. Maybe you've seen them.

I would have joined them but since you stay in the library a lot … I didn't want to run into you. I thought you'd be mad at me for interfering in your life and going behind your back. I know I would be.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Of course I was mad at you. But you probably would not find me in the library nowadays anyway; Louis and Fred keep inviting me constantly to go places. First it was Quidditch Practise – even though Louis's in Hufflepuff, his team and Gryffindor's get along together so they sometimes train at the same time – and then last week it was to Hogsmeade. Roxanne came along too, to Hogsmeade that is. It was fun. When you're old enough you could come with us; but then again I expect you'd go with Hugo and Abigail, or one of your brothers._

_Fourth-year examinations are a complete bore. Make the most of those you have now – Louis was right; they are pointless. In fourth-year there's more stress over the official OWL examinations we're going to have next year, so these matter more. After all, if we fail subjects now then there's not really much point in taking the OWL next year._

_Plus, be glad that yours start a week later than our examinations. True, it means that you will all be cooped up in the Great Hall when everybody else is enjoying themselves outside; but it means you have more time to revise. Trust me; it will pay off one day._

_Dominique has her Beauxbatons examinations coming up, too, but her school has a different system. They do mocks in the December and then the real things in June. It's quite peculiar. I met her in Hogsmeade, by the way. She is very pretty and her blonde hair is like magic in the way it catches the sunlight; it looks almost silver sometimes. Dominique says hello, and she supports wholeheartedly what you did. You know, telling James and his friends about how I felt. I don't know whether I agree with her, but I suppose it might work out in the end. Louis and Fred are being nicer, at any rate, and Roxanne might be joining them on that. Roxanne's stubborn; I suppose that's what she and James have in common. And she has that in common with you, as well. I expect you know this since she's your cousin, but you have never really mentioned her in any of your letters so I wasn't sure how well you two got along._

_I have been seeing Hugo and Abigail in the library a lot lately. Please remind Hugo that the books on the shelves _will_ be there next year – it's not really necessary to read every single one now. I suppose he's like Rose in that sense._

_You should go with them and talk to me. I won't bite, and I do forgive you for what you did._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. But if it all goes wrong in the future we know who I'll be blaming._


	6. Autumn: Third Year

**Autumn**

Dear Lysander,

I hope you had a good fifth-year. I considered replying to your last letter at the end of my first-, but what with exams and the excitement of summer I completely forgot. I also wondered whether I should reply throughout the holidays, but you never sent me any more letters so I left it.

How's sixth-year? How did your OWLs go? How did you do in them; what grades did you get?

James did all right in his, but I suppose he's told you that. He wants to go out to Hogsmeade in October for his birthday and he told me to relay this to you. I can come now!

I think I'll be going with Hugo, though. Maybe I'll see you there.

Last year was a total drag; much worse than my first. The teachers were even meaner than usual (I think maybe they knew we'd settled in so didn't feel as guilty yelling at us) but the lessons got harder. I'm still managing to be good at Potions; I'm completely failing Transfiguration, though. It was only through a sheer miracle and the help of Hugo's Transfiguration notes that I actually scraped a Pass.

Rose and Scorpius broke up this summer, by the way. They'd been going out for almost two years but Rosie says she needed a break. She's too obsessed with schoolwork to care about boys now, but we do gossip a lot sometimes. It's nice.

I didn't really see a lot of my friends last year – hence the lack of letters; everything was so mundane – because Hugo kept dragging me out to watch his Quidditch Practise.

If there is one thing I hate in this world, _**IT IS QUIDDITCH**__._

It's the most pointless 'sport' in the entire universe! What does it achieve?

Nothing!

Hugo likes it, though. He never shuts up about it, and frequently raves with Molly or another Chaser about it.

I can never remember any names. If it wasn't for the Commentator and for the fact that some of them are my family, I wouldn't be able to tell one Quidditch player from the next. They all look the same up in the air!

I do have some exciting news from last year, though: Lucy Weasley started Hogwarts!

I hoped she'd be in Gryffindor like us, but she got put in Slytherin. She looks like me slightly, as Hugo is fond of telling me, because we're both petite (I smacked him for this) and we're both cheery. Lucy has brown hair, though, and I have more freckles. Plus, I'm older.

And my uniform is red and black whereas hers is green and black. Hugo failed to notice this, though; all he cared about was how small (!) we are.

I'm not that small. I have the same build as James and he's hardly a midget. I suppose when Albus turns sixteen he'll be taller than James is now; though I certainly expect I'll grow. I'm not staying small for my whole life.

I talked to Victoire a lot over the summer, too. They got married last April; I forgot to tell you. Then again, you were at the wedding anyway so it would have been pointless to write to you about it.

Just to tell you, Hugo was not very impressed with how you all burst out laughing when James 'accidentally' pushed him into the well at the back of the church. I thought it was funny, though; besides, Hugo dried off eventually. That boy needs to lighten up.

Also, Victoire's getting a bit, um, fat. I'm not one to judge people on things like that but it's noticeably obvious when you compare the wedding photos with how she looks now. Teddy hasn't said anything to her so maybe it's just me who thinks this.

Are you still going out with Dominique? You started going out with her a year and a half ago and nobody has said yet that you've broken up. She was over at Shell Cottage a lot this summer. So was your brother.

Lorcan was seeing Louis and I was seeing Victoire, and Dominique lives there (duh) so we all kind of ran into each other. Even though Victoire and Teddy have a house they insist on visiting their families over the school holidays, which I think is sweet. It's nice to know they care enough to remember when our holidays are.

I talked to Dominique quite a bit, too; I've got used to her French accent now. It makes a change to when you hear Louis and Lorcan blowing things up upstairs.

She's happy with you, anyway. If you break her heart I promise that I will hurt you so badly that you will wish you had never been born.

Only kidding. But I will not be impressed.

See you in Hogsmeade (probably).

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I remember doing this! Goodness, it seems like ages ago when I sent my last letter; even longer when I received your first. I'd never realised how much I'd missed talking to you last year until now. Mind you, I did still see you around in the common room when I was lounging around with James._

_He's calmed down a bit, now. I suppose it was a simple case of old habits dying hard – he'd got used to pretending I didn't exist so after our first-year the habit stuck. He told me that he didn't realise he was hurting me._

_It's all good now, though. I suppose I do have you to thank, after all, but I still have a slight reputation of being a loser._

_I am a loser, so it's kind of warranted. Before you defend me, Lily, like I know you will, I want you to know that I'm fine with it. I'll never be a Quidditch star like Jay or the twins; I'll never be able to talk to girls like Louis and my brother can. But I'm smart, so I contribute that way._

_Plus, Fred's beaming at me right now – he's reading over my shoulder; I'd kick him but he's pretty harmless and wouldn't hurt a fly – and he's saying I'm funny, too._

_Well, I have my moments._

_My OWL examinations went pretty good actually; thank you very much for asking. I got an Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, same as Fred. I just missed out on Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy, though, but I think that's because I accidentally cursed Roxanne's eyebrows off when I leant on my wand and caused my telescope to explode. Last year was much less interesting than my fourth, though I suspect that's because we didn't write to each other. To be honest, there wasn't much time. The teachers had us studying for the examinations constantly and even Roxanne picked up a book once in a while. It was just to hit Lorcan around the head, though, but it's a start._

_I'm still going out with Dominique (she's still way out of my league, as the boys are fond of telling me) but it's a bit hard keeping a long distance relationship, especially one that's been going on for a year and a half. I think I fancy someone else, anyway. Don't tell anyone (I mean it this time – if you do I actually will not speak to you – I remember you have a tendency for spilling secrets) because I only just figured it out recently when she had breakfast with me last Monday._

_I'm not even that sure whether I do or not, but I suppose I must considering the fact that Roxanne tells me I blush whenever I see her. She's the only one who knows about this, apart from you. Roxanne's surprisingly good with things like that._

_Fred just told her what I wrote and she spat out a mouth of pumpkin juice._

'Surprisingly_?' she shrieked. 'Of course I'm good with social situations.'_

_I hastened to remind her about a certain few years when she refused to speak to me because I wasn't as popular as she and her friends were. She looked a bit livid, but Fred laughed._

_See, I can be funny._

_Anyway, I'm considering ending it with Dominique. I'm sure she'll understand; she can be very accepting of other people._

_Now you mention it, I do know who Lucy is. I've seen her around sometimes on the seventh-floor; she must meet Molly there or something. They're sisters, aren't they?_

_Fred and Roxanne are plotting their next prank with Louis and Lorcan, by the way. I think it's dangerous; even James is staying out of it. I naturally did the same; although it can be funny when they pull practical jokes, I much prefer to stay on the side-lines and say 'I told you so' when things go wrong. It's all in good fun._

_I don't like Quidditch either. [[You should sit with me sometimes when the school watch –]] Sorry, Roxanne wrote that last part. I think it was payback for me 'underappreciating her hidden talents'._

"_Hidden talents" is right – despite doing little to no work throughout their entire school career, she and Fred got seven Outstanding OWLs each. EACH!_

_Lorcan almost fainted when they told us._

_Anyway, I've got to go; Fred's insisting we go to the library for our free periods (the only advantage to beginning NEWT studies is the amount of free periods you get; unfortunately they're mainly needed for completing homework) which both I and James think is highly suspicious. I highly doubt that the Weasley twins have even entered the library; I know for a fact my brother hasn't set one foot in there throughout his school career._

_James and I are going to make a quick run for it so we can go to the common room without getting arrested for whatever Fred and the others are undoubtedly planning._

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I'm glad James and his friends are nice to you now. I was talking to Louis the other day and he confessed that he'd always thought you were a good person, but he felt too out of place to say anything to you. I suppose that since James disliked you, his friends felt they should do the same.

Just to clarify something, however – Abigail, who has been filled in entirely on me writing to you (which is very useful when I'm writing you letters in Transfiguration, because she has the most brilliant excuses for why I'm reading a textbook upside-down) has asked me just what exactly happened to make James and the rest of them like you? I was wondering myself; James has only really given me vague details, which is a bit annoying.

I told Hugo what you said about OWL year being awful, and I sent him into such a state of decline that he hasn't been seen or heard from for two days. He's a natural worrier, and it _was _funny to see his face.

Louis mentioned to me this new prank of theirs. He didn't go into detail, which worried even me, so I expect it's going to be highly dangerous and highly illegal. I think you're wise to stay out of it; I know I would.

I understand why you're thinking of ending it with Dominique; you two did make a lovely couple, though. I promise I won't forewarn her; I'll let you do it in your own time.

Who do you fancy? I really want to know so badly. Do I know her? What does she look like? Oh, I do love a good romance.

I definitely think something's going on with Hugo and Abigail, too. The pair of them are avoiding each other and Rosie says it's obviously because they fancy one another. I believe her; it does make sense.

The only problem is that one of my roommates, a girl called Eve, says that she fancies Hugo herself.

Hugo's a babe magnet! I laughed so hard when I realised this; I mean, who on earth would fancy _him_? He has no sense of humour whatsoever sometimes.

Eve, Abigail and my own cousin Hugo. What a weird love triangle.

Please tell me who you fancy, I promise I won't repeat it to anyone.

Love,

Lily

P.S. I actually mean the promise this time.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I forgot to ask you which elective classes you chose to take this year._

_There is absolutely no way I am even going to attempt to tell you who I fancy; I'll give you a hint though: you know her._

_Ha, I bet that doesn't narrow it down much!_

_I think Hugo fancies Abigail, too, because he was going to Care of Magical Creatures when I was leaving and we talked for a bit. He mentioned her, and I could swear that his ears went a bit pink when he said Abigail's name._

_I'm not entirely sure how I became friends with James. I suppose it just happened automatically; but I do distinctly remember him apologising. When he apologised his nostrils flared so what you said two years ago about how he acts when he's really sorry must have been true. I forgave him. It still hurts sometimes when I think about how alone I was but I realise now that they were just kids, James and his friends. They were prejudiced against me; I admit I was prejudiced against them. If I hadn't got to know them at the beginning I would have observed them from a distance, privately hating them for being so cocky and full of themselves and secretly thinking that they should get a grip. We've grown up since then, and they still sometimes think I can be weird but I sometimes think they can be idiots, so all's fair._

_They're good friends. I didn't realise that when I was younger because I only saw the big-headed exterior; I never figured out how closely-knit their group of friends are. Roxanne, especially, is a very fierce friend – she completely bollocked a third-year the other day for sniggering when I dropped a book in the DADA corridor. I think it's just their habit to be fierce friends, and anybody who is seen as a threat is seen as an enemy. Okay, I'm being a little extreme here, but the principle is still the same. If anybody insults one of us, one of our friends insults them back. They're just loyal, James's gang._

_I finally feel accepted, too. It sounds so typical but I think I'm where I am supposed to be. Now we've all grown up and now James has deflated his head, we can see each other for who we are and not for our social standing. I never knew that James could be so friendly, though I know for a fact that he'd kill me if I told him who I fancy._

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Are you going to Hogsmeade next week? If Hugo's still in a 'state of decline' you can come with us; I expect you'll be going with girls instead, though._

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Oh –

* * *

><p><em>My<em>

* * *

><p>Voldemort.<p>

Do you think they MEANT to get expelled?

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I have no idea. Oh, Dad is going to kill Lorcan._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

Please, you should have heard the Howler Auntie Fleur sent Louis this morning. You didn't hear it; you were still in the common room with James. God, my brother takes for ever to get ready; you'd think he was a girl.

Auntie Fleur was so mad. She screamed at Louis for a whole half hour before the Howler ripped itself up amid sniggers. Louis went bright red; it was quite cute but very hilarious.

Oh, Louis and Lorcan are in so much trouble. How did Fred and Roxanne get away with not being blamed for it?

Love,

Lily

P.S. Rose forced me to take Muggle Studies as one of my elective classes this year. The only good side of this is that I can use her revision notes, which will be made to perfection, as per; I also chose to do Divination, which Albus chose to take last year. He says it's a hellish bore; so anything that annoys a genius must obviously conversely be nice for a normal person. That was my logic, anyway. Hugo took Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, and already he's overloaded with work. Tee hee.

P.P.S. Don't think I've forgotten about you fancying someone I know. Is it one of my cousins?

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'm not telling you who I fancy. She has red hair, though; there's another hint for you._

_Yeah, Hugo told me about the Howler. I saw him again when I was in the common room; he did look swamped in work. Perhaps taking Arithmancy was a bad idea. I did it for OWL and I'm continuing it for NEWT; it's ever so horrific._

_I think the only reason Fred and Roxanne got away with this ridiculous prank is because of the fact that they were in the Great Hall having breakfast at the time; thus, they had an alibi. Lorcan said he would never 'grass them up', though, so I think they're safe there._

_The only thing that my brother would tell me about this practical joke is that it involved a Mandrake, a Muggle chainsaw, and a highly suspicious looking onion._

_I didn't press for details._

_Muggle Studies isn't that bad, really, once you get used to it. My mother told me to take it three years ago and I did so. This may have been unwise but I did all right in the exam so there's no harm done there. I can lend you my notes if you ever want them._

_My brother took Divination too, but according to Fred he spent more time throwing glass orbs around than he did unfogging the future. Please don't do the same; my brother's footsteps are not really ones you'd want to be following. Truth be told, I think you'll do all right in your OWLs in two years. You sometimes seem like a practical, no-nonsense girl so that'll help you in the long run._

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

If you fancy someone with red hair, that obviously rules out Lucy.

Oh, I bet Hugo will be pleased when I tell him about the horrors that are bound to ensue during his Arithmancy studies.

**A Mandrake, a Muggle chainsaw and a highly suspicious onion**. I don't even think I want to know.

I'm glad Muggle Studies won't be too awful; and I'd love your notes! Thank you very much!

As if I'd ever mess around in lessons; I'm just an innocent little child. I _certainly _don't take after James.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You don't take after James. You're funnier; he's braver – this may seem like an insult but remember that he's much more of a prat than you, too._

_Why would I fancy Lucy? Lucy Weasley? She's twelve!_

_You're very welcome. I'll try and get my Muggle Studies notes to you somehow. Mind you, I think you have Charms when I do so I'll probably pass you Monday afternoon in the Charms corridor._

_What's going on with Hugo and Abigail nowadays?_

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

Yes, James can be a moron. He's been a lot more himself this year, though; the NEWT studies must have knocked some sense into him.

Well, of course you don't fancy Lucy if you like someone with red hair, duh. Plus, Hugo says that age doesn't matter in love. I don't know why he cares about age; both Abigail and Eve are in our year. I don't know which one he has feelings for; Eve admits that she only has a silly crush on him, though. Still.

Drama is drama.

Do you fancy … OH MY GOODNESS, YOU FANCY ROXANNE?

Love,

Lily

P.S. Victoire's being really moody with me. I've been owling her but she's just being really short and snappy with me for no reason. Teddy tells me not to worry about it, but I can't help it.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Of course age doesn't matter in love. That's what I've been telling myself anyway; Hugo said it to me too the other day. He does like to say theatrical things sometimes; I've noticed that through talking to him lately. I'll try to ask him, boy to boy, who he likes. He's more likely to admit it to someone he hardly knows than to you; he knows you'll interfere. I am only joking, Lily._

_I can assure you right now that I do not fancy Roxanne. I would never have dared tell her who I fancied if it was her._

_Did you know James once fancied her, though? He told me at break time today because we were talking about girls. Or rather, he was eyeing up almost every Hufflepuff girl in the courtyard and I was trying to do my Astronomy homework without being distracted by his constant ranting. He doesn't know when to shut up; it can be quite endearing once you get used to it, however._

_I could ask Dominique if she knows what's going on with Victoire for you. I'm still on good terms with her and since they're sisters she might know._

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I think I'm in love!

Love,

Lily

P.S. Did James really fancy Roxanne? Oh, the amount of teasing Albus and I can get out of this is simply fabulous.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_James really did fancy Roxanne, I'm not kidding. I tease him about it sometimes, too; everybody does but her, and it is very uncharacteristic of Roxanne not to tease James when presented with an opportunity._

_You are? With whom? You and me both, Lily._

_It's very weird without Louis and Lorcan here, by the way. Fred and Roxanne seem different, but that may be because they were closest to them so it's like they're missing arms or something since the quartet were always at each other's sides._

_It's quite peculiar not having Lorcan being an idiot around, too._

_I suppose we'll all get used to it after a while._

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Please tell Hugo to let the matter of the girl who I fancy go. He guessed who it is and he won't shut up about it._

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I told you Hugo can be annoying. Why can he know and not me? You're _my_ friend; I think have the biggest right to know here.

I, personally, find it very funny that James liked Roxanne, but you'd have thought he'd have told me because we're close enough.

Seems like everybody's not telling me things nowadays. Abigail won't tell me if she likes Hugo and the same vice versa for him; you won't tell me who you fancy and Rose refuses to tell me the answers to my Muggle Studies homework (how on earth am I supposed to know what a catalytic converter does?).

It does seem a bit calm without Louis and Lorcan, but I reckon Fred and Roxanne will be pulling pranks like nobody's business again soon before long. Fred especially has a habit of getting over things quickly.

I can't tell you who I'm in love with. You might tell Rose.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Why would I tell Rose out of everybody? Hang on … you can't be in love with _**Scorpius**_?_

_Hugo guessed who I liked; I hardly told him. I'd tell you, too, but you know them better than he does._

_I'm sure the same amount of people is telling you things as before. You probably just notice it a bit more than usual because these people are closer to home._

_You should be doing your own Muggle Studies homework, Lily!_

_I couldn't ask Hugo whether he likes Abigail because I've hardly seen him lately. Try and wheedle it out of him somehow; you're determined enough to do anything, Lily._

_I asked Dominique about Victoire but she hasn't yet replied._

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

How did you work that out so quickly? It's taking me _for ever_ to figure out who you fancy! Please don't tell Rose. Please don't tell anyone, actually, especially James, because I just know that it will somehow get back to him. You know how it is when you fancy someone; you don't want them to know at all.

Do you fancy Molly Weasley? She's quite pretty and she's really nice to everyone. I bet you do.

'_You should be doing your own Muggle Studies, Lily!_' Honestly, you sound just like Rose and Albus sometimes.

I can never quite work out whether you're always complimenting me or just slyly insulting me. I'd quite like to know; it'd certainly put my mind at rest.

Please tell me when Dominique replies; Victoire's been getting even worse. She actually _cries_ now. The ink was smudged horribly on her last letter; I was not at all impressed. I hope everything's all right with Teddy; I'd hate it if they broke up because they deserve to be happy with each other.

I don't know whether I'll be able to go to the first Hogsmeade visit, by the way. Hugo has Quidditch Practise and I'd feel mean going without him.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You can't miss your first ever visit to Hogsmeade! I'll see if Fred and Roxanne could arrange anything to, er, _disrupt_ the Gryffindor Quidditch Practise next Sunday. They don't want to practise anyway, so they'll be pleased a 'voice of authority' is actually allowing them to cancel it, even if they do it by dangerous and unconventional means. I count as a voice of authority to them, in case you didn't figure that out._

_I am always complimenting you; I'd never insult you unless it was obvious. Even then I'd try not to do it unless it was absolutely necessary. I can't see why I'd have to insult you, though, but I'm going off on a tangent now so I'd better shut up._

_I knew you fancied Scorpius. Okay, I won't tell James or Rose as long as you promise not to do anything stupid._

_I highly doubt that Victoire and Ted Lupin will break up. Dominique once said that they're perfect together so I don't think there'll be problems there. Dom hasn't replied, by the way._

_I can assure you profusely that I don't like Molly, but you're right; she is very nice._

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Victoire's pregnant.

L

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I know. Dominique finally replied to me this morning when I was just about to write to you to tell you that Fred and Roxanne leaped at the chance to cancel Quidditch Practise. They're now plotting ways to disrupt it as brilliantly as possible. I left them to it._

_How did you find out?_

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Teddy wrote to me and I hope it's a girl no I hope it's a boy I'd love a little brother for once instead of two and a half older ones in fact no a sister would be nice. Would the baby be my sibling or my cousin or both Hugo says it'd be my niece or nephew oh I'd love one of either HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE PEOPLE TO HAVE BABIES? Scratch that last I already know I was just too excited to be sensible and oh goodness I can't wait for their baby to be born. What do you think they'll call it Auntie Fleur might insist on a French name or maybe Victoire would choose a French name anyway because half of her family are French and I don't know because there are plenty of nice names out there.

L

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Calm down!_

_You're doing the exact same thing you did two years ago when you were on the Hogwarts Express for the first time ever. Your sentences are running into each other again; I suppose nothing's changed there._

_Have a lovely day, Lily._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Michael's a nice name._

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I've calmed down a bit now. I can't help how I write; it's just my emotions getting the better of me. I'd rather be emotional than like a stone.

Michael_ is_ a nice name! So is Luke … or Marie, if they wanted to be French … or Lily or Lysander, of course.

I'll ask Victoire what she's going to call her child.

Love,

Lily

P.S. Setting the Quidditch pitch on fire was a nice touch. Please thank Fred and Roxanne for their efforts; Hugo's much happier now he knows he won't have to miss going to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I definitely think Lily and Lysander are the best names there. I wonder why that is._

_I think a lot of people would rather be emotional than apathetic. I saw Scorpius looking at you in the Great Hall at dinner today; you're making progress, Lily._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

No 'Have a good day' for me? What's up, Lysander?

That's what I thought, until Hugo informed me I'd spilt scrambled eggs all down my front. One day my favourite cousin will get it. One day.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'm sorry; I was just feeling under the weather._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

'UNDER THE WEATHER'? How old do you think you are, fifty?

Scorpius smiled at me today. Thankfully I didn't have food all over my robes, as Hugo found it necessary to tell me. I don't know how he worked out that I'm in love with Scorpius; I only told Abigail.

Most peculiar, me thinks.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Thank you for that assessment. I assure you that I think I'm sixteen._

_I'm glad you and Scorpius are making headway. I wish I could say the same with the girl I like._

_It's obvious Hugo fancies Abigail, don't you think? If Abigail and Hugo are confiding in each other this much then there must be some romantic attachment there. Tell Hugo that he'd better make a move sooner or later. Girls don't hang around for ever and if he doesn't get a grip and come to terms with how he feels then he'll probably lose her completely._

_It's very peculiar indeed._

_**Have a good day, Lily**__ (happy now?)_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Good grief, what's got your wand in a knot? There's no need to be sarcastic. You didn't have to go over 'Have a good day, Lily' about twenty times to make your point, you know. Just once would have been adequate enough.

Who do you like, then?

I told Hugo about losing Abigail to someone else and he was so mad he turned my hair blue. It's now back to the usual red, of course, but I got him back by jinxing all of his hair off. He looked like a boiled egg.

Love,

Lily

P.S. Why do you think we waste so much time beating around the bush like this? It shouldn't be so simple to tell people things, right?

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I wasn't being sarcastic. I was trying to be funny; I apologise._

_I am not, for the last time, telling you who I fancy! I don't even think I fancy her anymore!_

_I know. Our class saw your escapade with Hugo from our Charms classroom. Fred took a picture; Roxanne's developing it now. It gave us a laugh._

_Have a good day, Lily._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. I don't know why people don't speak up when they have a chance. Maybe it's just human nature to worry about what somebody would say when they hear the truth._

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

What happened to make you stop fancying this girl? Who is it, by the way? If you don't like them anymore then surely I can know who it is. If you do not get rid of that photo I'll get my revenge.

I saw you in Hogsmeade, by the way. I don't know whether you saw me or not because when I smiled at you Fred threw a bunch of leaves all over you. You were probably too distracted by the raining autumn leaves to notice.

Hogsmeade is so brilliant. I wish I could _live_ in there; the shops are so nice! Hugo and I went into Honeydukes first, which was probably a bad idea because although the range of sweets are completely fabulous, we got so stuffed walking down the Main Street eating them that we could not be bothered going anywhere else. Abigail, who had set off with some other Slytherin girls, had arranged to meet us outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, so she pretty much had to drag us inside. I was surprised that Hugo was full; he never normally is.

I think Abigail was very impressed when I introduced her to my Uncle George, though, who pretty much started the whole business.

She was less impressed when Roxanne snuck some Nosebleed Nougat into her own bag of Honeydukes sweets.

She did get over it; luckily Uncle George had a small bottle of remedy in the back of the shop, and he gave it to Abigail for free. I like Uncle George; he's funny like Fred and Roxanne but he's caring like Mum and Dad.

After the inevitable disaster of WWW, Hugo thought it a bright idea to go into the Post Office, to see the range of owls. I think he reckoned that I could send another letter to you, but since I hadn't written one there wasn't much point.

Abigail saw you and Fred in there; apparently you were sitting at the counter scribbling inky words onto parchment. I didn't see you, but I believe Abigail. Who were you writing to?

Is it to the girl you fancy? Oh, this is exciting!

We ran into James in Dominic Maestro's Music Shop. He was strumming a guitar and trying to look like he hadn't played it before. You know, trying to give off the whole 'I've-never-played-before-I'm-just-naturally-brilliant' image to the giggling girls watching him. Abigail says that my oldest brother's quite hot.

That girl needs to borrow my glasses, if you ask me.

Rose and Albus were hanging out with Scorpius in Tomes and Scrolls, which was, need I say it, a bookshop. We didn't linger. Even though Hugo was captivated by a display of OWL revision leaflets, and I by Scorpius (whose blonde hair fell directly over his eyes and made my heart flutter), Abigail thought it ridiculous that we would come all this way to our first visit to Hogsmeade and spend all day in a bookshop. I must say, I agreed with her.

By this point the effects of the Honeydukes sweets were wearing off and we were getting pretty hungry so we headed into the Three Broomsticks for a drink and a sandwich. The Three Broomsticks was very warm and crowded, which made a change from the chilly autumn wind outside, but it was a bit smoky. That may however be because a heavily cloaked man was sitting by the door smoking, and as we entered he exhaled said smoke into our faces. Some people can be so rude.

Abigail moved us out of the way so he couldn't blow it into our faces a second time, and marched up to the bar to order drinks. She had a Gillywater (I took a sip and it is _disgusting_) whereas Hugo and I had Butterbeers.

I honestly tried to interrogate them both about whether they liked each other or not, but as soon as they looked close to answering Eve appeared and sat down with us. I like Eve, but I was trying to get information out of my cousin and my friend! Could she have picked a less convenient time to interrupt? I highly doubt it.

She was with another girl from my dormitory, called Caroline, and a boy that Hugo's good friends with who's referred to purely as Jarvis. His real name is David Leprosky, but how he got his nickname is anyone's guess. Hugo mumbled something woolly about a Quidditch match and the Weird Sisters, which earned a snicker from David but blank looks from all of us girls.

Sometimes I really don't understand boys. David will always be David to me, no matter what stupid nicknames he or my cousin comes up with.

We had fun watching all of the other customers go about their lives, especially when we saw teachers entering the Inn to get a drink. Professor Vince also ordered a Gillywater, causing my opinion of her to plummet dramatically.

Fred and Roxanne came in shortly afterwards, followed by you and James. Your nose was pink from the cold and James was shivering, but the Weasley twins were as bright as ever.

We were literally just going to leave – Abigail was set on avoiding Roxanne after the Nosebleed Nougat incident before – but you all walked over to us and sat down at the neighbouring table. David and Caroline dragged Eve off to go around some more shops (I think Caroline wanted a haircut) and Hugo and Fred (both of whom, I noticed, were grinning slyly) went up to the bar to get your drinks, leaving an awkward silence in their wake.

Abigail looked at me. I looked at James. James stared at Roxanne; she, in turn, smirked at you. You looked firmly at the floor.

'So,' Abigail began, swilling her Gillywater with a cocktail stick and eyeing me from around her copper curls, which had fallen over her shoulder.

'So,' I repeated, catching her suggestive nods towards the door and motioning for her to stay put; after all, Hugo had not yet returned with Fred and we couldn't leave him. It was Roxanne, surprisingly, who came to the rescue.

'Fred said he saw you in the Post Office,' she said, beginning a wave of conversation between the two girls about the wonders of Hogsmeade and the fascination that the shops brought. Their conversation only came to a close when Hugo and Fred reappeared, each clutching two Butterbeers in their hands. Fred threw one to Roxanne and Hugo gave his to James and you; but then again you know this, of course.

'We saw you in the music store,' Abigail piped up to James, who eyed her with interest.

'Old Dominic Maestro's place?' he asked, clearly impressed that a girl of her sort would go into a music store, and Abigail nodded and blushed. Hugo's face, I noticed, grew dark and he suddenly found a new interest in examining the graffitied signatures carved into the table.

You noticed, and you grinned at me from under your floppy sandy-coloured fringe. You have a nice smile, just to let you know.

After a few minutes of back-and-forth conversation between Fred and Roxanne that was so interesting to watch (I mean, seriously, they finish each other's sentences so it's like only hearing half of a conversation since they don't have the need to complete any sentences themselves … I find it brilliant), they stood up to leave and mentioned something about Quidditch practise.

Hugo protested. 'I thought you cancelled it! Lily told me you had!'

'Nah, we only had enough Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to last a few hours,' explained Fred. 'The pitch should be back to normal by now, especially if Molly decided to fix it. You coming?'

Hugo grumbled disgruntledly about the unfairness of the situation, but loyally left with the twins and James to head back to school. You were still at a neighbouring table, and there was an uncomfortably awkward amount of space between us three that would have made even the best conversation fizzle out after a few limited seconds.

'Shall we go then?' Abigail said at last, and I hastily agreed. As she collected her shopping bags together I turned to you and paused.

Should I ask you to come with me? Would you have had a better time if I had left you on your own in the Three Broomsticks? I don't know, but I'm glad I invited you to walk with us. It made the wind outside seem like nothing more than a word as we laughed and joked with Abigail back to the castle. I can't even remember what we all talked about; can you? All I remember is that you were a lot more fun than Hugo was at times. You cracked James-esque jokes and had intelligent comments to make like Rose or Al and you were certainly as good company as Hugo is.

I don't know why I never met you in my first-year save for that one time beneath the oak tree. It seems silly now, doesn't it?

Once we had reached the entrance to Hogwarts, there was an awkward pause between you, me and Abigail.

Abigail's common room was downstairs in the dungeons, whereas our Gryffindor common room was in a tower. Luckily Abigail saved the day, as she reached up and gave you a hug before turning to me, squeezing me tight, and departing for her common room.

'Shall we go upstairs?' you asked, beckoning for me to walk with you up the marble staircase to our common room. I nodded, a thousand questions running through my mind.

Would it be strange talking to you in person? Would we still write to each other now we could say we knew one another off paper? Would James approve of our friendship; what, indeed, would you tell him about it?

James knows we're writing to each other. He just doesn't know what about.

Fortunately, I found it as easy to talk to you on our own as I would had I been with Rosie, or Hugo or Abigail.

'How's your brother?' I asked you, as we mounted the Grand Staircase past the first-floor. You snickered, ducking your head down low to avoid hitting a stone gargoyle that was jutting perilously out from the wall.

'Lorcan's doing all right,' you said, sticking your hands in your trouser pockets casually. 'Mum and Dad went completely mad; even though he's sixteen, he's been grounded for months. It's completely justified, of course, so Lorc can't argue back. I heard Louis's had the same punishment, too.'

I nodded, being completely up to date on my cousin's antics through Victoire.

As though you could read my mind, the next question you asked me was indeed about my most beautiful, pregnant cousin.

'Is Victoire showing?' you said, and I gave a half-hearted shrug. Teddy had told me that she was, but since it was early days he told me not to take it for granted. In case there was a_problem with the birth_. How could there be a problem with the birth? How hard is it to have a baby?

Once you realised that I wasn't going to give you a full answer, you changed track.

'Do you still fancy Scorpius?' you said, and I chanced a glance sideways at you. You were staring straight ahead and I could have sworn you blushed.

'What do you care?' I raised an eyebrow, something which I had been taught to do by Lucy after hours of ruthless practise. 'Are you really that jealous of Rose's ex-boyfriends?'

You spluttered, turning bright red, and turned to me with your mouth agape.

'I do not fancy Rose!' you protested, but I'd just like to tell you now that I didn't believe you. I still don't, by the way. 'I was just wondering whether you liked that Malfoy kid, because if you did I could talk to him for you!'

Oh. That put a different slant on things.

I must admit, I was a little disappointed that you didn't affirm my belief of you fancying my bushy-haired cousin. I bet you do; you said yourself that you wouldn't tell me who you fancied. All the same, I was grateful for you offering to talk to Scorpius, though I wasn't sure what your motives were in this situation.

Do you fancy Rosie? Honestly, I promise I won't tell anyone.

'Yes, I'm still in love with Scorpius,' I said in reply, and I think that had I not been scrutinising you so closely you may have given a heavy sigh. As it were, it appeared you could do no more to help Rosie in the conversation; it seems strange that you'd be jealous of her ex-boyfriends, but there you go. To each his own and all that jazz. 'I just don't want to hurt yours or Rose's feelings by making a move.'

You stared at me. Even now I can't help but wondering whether you were that much in love with Rosie that you couldn't admit your feelings to even yourself.

'Why would you hurt my feelings?' you asked. Why did you have a strange look on your face as you said that? Your nose was all scrunched up and your freckles were hidden from the blush that was spreading from your cheekbones to your forehead. 'It's not like I care or anything.'

Of course not. Of course you don't care that Rose could be upset by my actions, consequently ruining your chances with her.

I said that to you and you fell silent. Aha, I'd got you there.

'Irregardless,' I began, but stopped when you gave a splutter and looked at me as though I had committed a most treacherous crime. Honestly, I thought I'd somehow killed someone, the way you were glaring at me. I genuinely scanned the vicinity just to check there were no fallen bodies – maybe I'd leant on my wand or something.

'It's _regardless_,' you said with a sigh, and I was so relieved that I laughed out loud and linked my arm through yours.

You smell nice, by the way. Like lemons.

'The amount of times I hear James say stupid things like _irregardless_,' you continued, but a smile was forming at the edges of your mouth, 'is crazy.'

I smiled. '_Regardless_ of that fact, I promise I won't tell anyone you're in love with Rosie.'

I think that was the moment when you decided to surrender into the fact that I would never let this go. You see, James is the most stubborn person I know, and sometimes it helps when I take after him in that way. Take, for example, that Christmas present Hugo gave Abigail some two years ago. I finally found out he gave her chocolate; had I not been stubborn enough to never let the matter go I may never have known.

See, there are perks to being me.

Plus, I have good friends.

I want to meet you again, by the way. I know I sometimes see you around in the common room when you're with James or with the twins but you're busy being a sixth-year, working for your NEWTs and having fun with my oldest brother. Still, it's be nice to get to know you in a real sense, instead of through words and sentences and pages of parchment; would we still, however, write to each other?

I had a good day today. I adored Hogsmeade and I loved getting to speak to you without James or Hugo around, but I don't want these letters to go away.

I don't know what else to say here; plus, I think I've nattered on long enough to send you to sleep, so I suppose it's time to wrap this up.

See you soon!

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Your letters are getting ridiculously long. It was nice to hear what happened from your perspective, so I'm not complaining. Heavens, no. It was lovely getting to know you, too; I am perfectly sure these letters will not cease to be written as long as there are people who want to write them._

_I do not fancy Rose. I honestly promise you, with every ounce of integrity that I can muster, that I do not have feelings for her. She's intelligent and kind, but she's not my type._

_I promise that I do not fancy anybody. Please let the matter go._

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

As if I'd ever fall for that line. '_I promise that I do not fancy anybody_' – that's exactly what Victoire said seven years ago, and we all now know she was madly in love with Teddy at the time, and has been ever since.

If you don't want to tell me, that's totally fine. I understand.

Sometimes, on a different note, I wonder whether I'd explode from all the things I keep hidden from people. Nothing dramatic, like 'I've cheated on my boyfriend' or anything (this would be particularly hard considering how I've never even had a boyfriend) but just little things, like how annoying Hugo can be and how frustrating it is to be friends with two people who won't admit they like each other.

Potions lessons are getting more fun, though. Transfiguration still sucks, and Muggle Studies is all right.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Of course I don't want to tell you, because there is nothing to tell._

_Why don't you tell me all these things? Trust me; I've become a very good listener over the years, what with being alone in the library and now having to listen to James's tirades about Slytherins and Quidditch._

_Have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. If Transfiguration sucks now, wait until you enter NEWT year._


	7. Winter: Third Year

**Third Year – Winter**

**Brackets [[sentence here]] indicate crossings out.**

Ly,

You did say I could tell you all of the secrets I have and all of the things that I've been leaving unsaid, so here they are.

Stupid Secret Number 1: Sometimes I wonder whether I'll ever be loved.

It's all right for my brothers – James is too busy being a prat to ever bother with a girlfriend; Albus is smart enough and kind enough to find one within seconds. As for Teddy, he's happily married.

What about me?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You are loved. Your family and your friends love you, and you don't need a boy to affirm that. People go through the same thing at least once in their life; frequently, before I had met Dominique, I wondered whether I'd be romantically alone for the rest of my life. Then you came along and showed me that there are more important things, like friendships, that matter in life and once I understood that I didn't care anymore._

_That's probably what Dominique fell in love with. I'm sure someone has done the same with you, too._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 2: Sometimes Hugo really gets on my nerves. I don't mean in a tolerable way, like how Rose can annoy me by spouting facts when you want her to shut up, I mean as though he's the one brother I never wished to have. I still love him and I still care for him, but he can be so annoying sometimes that I wish I wasn't such a close friend to him.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 3: How can I ever compare to my cousins?

Victoire's beautiful and compassionate; Dominique's successful and strong; Louis and Fred are funny and kind to others, like Roxanne (only she's fierier). Rose is clever; Hugo's pretty much perfect (but a pain) and Lucy's sweet and funny and a good laugh. Molly's smart and lovely whereas I'm just plain old me.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 4: Scorpius will never like me, especially because he's been out with Rose already.

Next to Rose, I'm nobody. I'm not as clever or as witty or as confident. I may as well just give up dreaming now.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 5: When I was younger I used to go on adventures with Fred.

He was friends with Lorcan even then and so we used the wild forest at the back of your house to play games and to explore in. Sometimes I saw you and your brother but I could never tell who was who – Lorcan could just have easily been reading a book a you could be reenacting the Second Wizarding War with Roxanne.

I miss going on adventures with Fred; sometimes I wish I was a kid again just so I could do childish stuff like that.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 6: I found comfort in Lucy last year. Finally, I wasn't the youngest Weasley/Potter kid at Hogwarts. It was a great relief to have someone who everybody else could look down on and treat like an infant.

I hate myself for thinking that, but I don't mean it to be horrible to Lucy. She's great fun when she's with me; but when she's next to her older sister or our cousins she just seems quiet and overshadowed.

That's why I found comfort in her. She's just like me sometimes.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 7: James is good at Astronomy; I like Potions and Albus is best at Care of Magical Creatures.

I think our Dad was disappointed when we all confessed in the holidays about disliking Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he didn't say anything.

Mum told me in secret that she appreciated the fact that Dad respected who we are instead of trying to make us the same as him.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 8: I love it when Rose or Victoire look after me; I've always wanted an older sister. It's hard growing up with three brothers, especially when the cousin you're closest to is also a boy.

I don't know if I'd want to lose my brothers and Hugo, though, no matter how much they irritate me.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 9: I hoped for another WWW advent calendar for this year but I got a WonderWitch one instead. It's still a branch of WWW, but why would I use WonderWitch products when I don't care about that kind of stuff? I'm secretly jealous of Hugo's advent calendar although I'll never admit it to him.

I think we're getting too old for that kind of stuff, anyway. I'm almost fourteen, after all.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 10: Teddy's training to be an Arithmancy professor this winter; he told me about it through a letter from Victoire. James can't wait to be an Auror and Albus a Healer when they're older; Hugo really wants to teach Transfiguration or Flying when he grows up.

They all know what they want to do, but what about me?

Where do I fit in? I'm not as brave as James or as smart as Albus so I'll never make it. I may as well not do my NEWTs, because I don't know what to do for a career.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 11: Sometimes I wonder whether my cousins feel the same way as me.

Does Lucy feel as unspoken as I do among the others? Does Dominique lie awake at night wondering whether she'll ever have a boyfriend (or another boyfriend, since she's been out with you and someone else from Beauxbatons)? How about Albus; does he ever feel stupid compared to Rose, and does Hugo ever find _me_ extremely annoying sometimes?

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 12: Once when I was younger Dad had left a stack of Auror papers on the dining table at home. I never told anybody but it was Albus and I who doodled on them, but to this day I don't know whether Dad ever suspected us.

The most likely culprit, let's face it, with hours of mischief behind him, was obviously James.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 13: Dad has a desk drawer at home in his study that contains lots of tidbits and junk from his youth that he'd sometimes take out and show us. There's a tattered diary and a faded badge that says something about someone called Cedric, along with masses of holey Gryffindor banners and a broken mirror. Once in the summer of James's first-year he and I went on a mission to explore this drawer on our own, for as long as we liked, and we came across a lot of other stuff that I won't list because it's all boring.

While I immersed myself in looking through a photograph album of my grandparents and parents' friends, James stole the Marauders' Map.

That's probably how he knows I'm coming whenever I try to sneak up on him in the common room.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Stupid Secret Number 14: Albus looks exactly like Dad. This I can handle; I have no problem with Al's physical appearance.

What gets to me the most is that he has _my_ namesake's green eyes. Like it wasn't enough that he's the spitting image of Dad, he also gets Grandmother Lily's eyes, too, whilst I'm stuck with the hazel brown colour that James shares.

Lily's _my namesake_. Mine! Why does Albus get her eyes and not me?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You have very nice eyes. In certain lights your hazel eyes look almost golden – I noticed this when we went to Hogsmeade the other month._

_Don't worry about being overshadowed by your cousins. As I have said already, the time will come when they need you, and only you, to help them. Believe me here, because it also happened to me – I never felt good enough compared to Lorcan (after all, who would want boring old me when they could have my lively, popular twin?) but over time I came to realize that I can be just as valued, but in a different way. You may not be as smart as Rose or Albus, that may be true, but you have something about you that emits fearlessness and positivity. You make people feel better about themselves just by being next to them or by writing to them, or by taking the time to walk back from Hogsmeade with them._

_It's that which people notice, not how comparable you are with your family._

_However, I do admit that I had some initial misconceptions about you. I did not know whether you would be as much as an idiot as James was at the time when you first wrote to me, or if you were as manipulative or as conceited. Certainly, he is no longer, but I could not help but express my doubts to myself._

_Lily, I want you to know that you are brilliant. If you don't listen to me, at least ask Lucy or Rose or even your mother and father and closest family. I expect that even though you are jealous of James, Albus and Teddy's qualities, they in turn are jealous of some of yours._

_I love hearing your secrets, by the way. It allows me to see past these letters and into what you must have been like as a child._

_I must admit I had been wondering where James got that Marauders' Map from. He's been using it for years to sneak around late at night; I accompanied him quite a bit last year, which was fun._

_You should come too sometime._

_Tell me more secrets because I love to hear them, and have a good day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Lysander,<p>

I can't think of any more secrets. It helps to let them out, though, and to finally admit them to someone who isn't myself.

Besides, I miss writing letters to you about school and real things. Where are you going for the Christmas holidays, anyway? Because Grandma and Grandpa were thinking you could come to ours for Christmas Day if you want … as long as you're not on an adventure with your parents, of course.

I think Lorcan's coming; Victoire says that Louis invited him. I know for a fact James would miss you if you didn't come for Christmas; you two are pretty much joined at the hip and he's practically in love with you. As a friend, of course; Hugo saw him flirting with the Head Girl the other day, anyway.

I think I'll miss you if you didn't come, too. I like seeing you around and I'd love to get to know you better. I don't want to know the side of you that James and his friends see when you're with them, because that's not who I got to know through these letters.

So if you come, I promise I'll try and get to know you as soon as James leaves you alone.

Speaking of James, Albus told me that he was seen in the library the other day. _The library. _My oldest and bravest brother … was going to the library?

I think you've definitely had an influence, but I can't yet decide whether it's a good one or a bad one. I mean, only because I don't know the James that would spend his free time in the library, so that's a bit weird. But I'm sure you've had a good influence on him, anyway.

Please let me know whether you can come for Christmas. I'm writing this in Potions right now and Hugo's reading over my shoulder; he says he'd love it if you could come for Christmas, too.

Abigail's been avoiding Hugo slightly and I'm not entirely sure why; nor is he. Nothing's changed since Hogsmeade, although that David "Jarvis" Leprosky has been moved to sit with us in Potions. Caroline and Eve have, too, because we're supposed to be in larger groups for a project we're doing on Undetectable Poisons. Abigail had the option to be in our group but she scarpered as soon as Eve asked her. She's now with an unpleasant Slytherin girl called Olivia Reynolds.

I have to go now because it appears I'm the only person in our group who has actually read the book on poisons that we'd been set for homework, so I need to help the others. Hugo read the book for homework too, but as he's currently in a joke headlock, courtesy of David, I don't really think he'll be participating in this project anytime soon.

See you soon.

Love

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_It sounds as though Abigail's jealous, if you ask me, since you say she decided to join another group as soon as Eve asked her to join yours. Roxanne said that it sounds as though Abigail's jealous of Eve, what with Eve's close friendship with Hugo through them being in the same house. Plus, Roxanne says that Abigail's probably intimidated by all of these new faces that she's only properly met once._

_Don't you have any other lessons with Abigail? You've never really mentioned any of your Gryffindor friends in previous letters so surely Abigail must be closer to you and Hugo than Eve is._

_I'm really sorry, but I can't come this Christmas. James had already asked me a week ago and I promise that I was planning on coming, but I got an owl from my mother telling me that she'd booked a trip to Alaska this Christmas. It will be ridiculously cold, but my parents are hoping they'll see a Yukslap. Lorcan's not coming out of principle, plus he highly doubts these strange furry creatures exist; I'm only going for the food. Apparently the resort which we're staying at has the best fried Kneazle in the world. I'll try and bring you some back if the expedition isn't too tedious. I really wish I could be at yours, though; it sounds really fun._

_On another note, it was actually Roxanne and Fred who suggested that little excursion to the library – thankfully this time they weren't plotting to blow anything up – so that's why Albus saw James in the library. I was rather surprised when Roxanne first mentioned going; after all, those two twins are well known for their avoidance of anything academic, but I accompanied them anyway. It can be quite fun studying with them, I suppose, once you get used to dodging the paper broomsticks that Fred's got a knack for making (and aiming at people's heads). I've never really studied with other people before; it was always on my own. That sounds so pathetic, I know it does; I'm grateful for James's and the twins' friendships, though._

_I even taught James a few ancient runes, imagine._

_I'll speak to you soon; maybe see you at breakfast?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

I hope you have a good Christmas. Yes, Abigail probably is jealous of Eve but when I told Hugo about what you said he just shouted at me.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Are you all right? Why did Hugo shout at you?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Roxanne says your hair looks lovely loose; she saw it when we were going to Charms._

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

Of course I'm all right. I'm the daughter of Harry Potter; I can't be anything other than all right.

I've been talking to Rosie a lot lately and she's calmed me down, too, especially after Hugo snapped at me the other day. Rosie says it's just my hormones, so I'm not really too worried that I'm feeling down. Apparently I should be back to my usual cheerful self soon.

Hugo shouted at me because … well, I reckon he thinks I was only making fun of him when I told him that Abigail's probably jealous. I mean, he's never had a girlfriend before and I'm sure that if he does he probably wouldn't even tell me anything about it; he has a strong belief that I can't keep anything to myself.

I might try speaking to Abigail about him, though, to see what's going on.

There's still no improvement in our Potions lessons; I'm the only one doing the work while Hugo and David mess around. It's very unlike my cousin to shun schoolwork, but I think it's because Eve giggles at their antics. Hugo likes the attention. Caroline helps me do the work a bit, although she confessed to being quite awful at potion-making so it's mainly me doing everything.

Nothing else exciting has happened recently, apart from one Herbology lesson when a Hufflepuff boy in the year above called Mark (he was late to his next lesson due to staying behind to talk to Professor Longbottom) accidentally set a Venus Flytrap on fire and it swallowed him whole!

Professor Longbottom rescued him eventually.

Love,

Lily

P.S. I really do hope you have a good Christmas in Alaska, and you find lots of Yukslaps.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I think everyone feels down slightly at your age. It sounds pedantic but it will pass and it will make you a much better person because of it. Don't think on it for one minute._

_If you ever get sick of being the only one – save for Caroline – doing work in Potions, perhaps you could talk to Professor Vince about it? I'm sure that she could sort it all out._

_I was talking to Hugo in the common room before, when I was sitting by the fire with James, and Hugo says that he didn't mean to snap at you. He says you can be a bit annoying sometimes but I made a point of disagreeing. You're not annoying at all, and besides, everyone has days when they irritate others. We're all human._

_I think James was quite impressed by my little speech defending his sister._

_I heard about the Hufflepuff boy called Mark, too. It was quite funny when Roxanne acted it out at lunchtime. She even roped a first-year into portraying the Venus Flytrap; he almost dislocated her arm._

_I hope you have a nice Christmastime, too, and I hope that it goes much better than the one you told me about in your first year. Maybe Scorpius will go to yours again; do you still fancy him?_

_Have a lovely day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

Oh goodness, is Roxanne's arm all right?

Hugo came to find me after I didn't speak to him in Transfiguration today and he said that I'd been avoiding him. That is, of course, a lie – I can't help it if my day just _happens_ to change its schedule so consequently I don't see him at all. Moreover, I certainly can't help it if I can't see the blackboard from our usual seats at the back of the classroom so have to move. It's not my fault I wear glasses and have bad eyesight.

Hugo, being him, pronounced all of this 'rubbish'. He says that I've been acting distant towards him ever since I asked him about Abigail and Eve – which, of course, is again a blatant lie.

Well … I _was_ kind of avoiding him.

In my defense, I'm not going to take someone shouting at me lying down anymore! If someone bites me, I'll bite them back. Hugo especially should know this; I've been doing it to him for years.

Either way, he apologized for yelling at me and he confessed that he just thought I was trying to interfere with his relationships. Which I wasn't.

Yes, I kid you not; he used the word 'relationships' as though it meant he had more than one girlfriend. For the record, he has zero.

He probably will stay with zero unless he sorts everything out with Abigail. In my opinion, those two belong together. He's a pompous moron whereas she's much more down-to-earth; plus, she's more willing to calm him down when he's annoyed with me, something which I never do.

It's a lot funnier to watch Hugo rant and rage around the common room, if you ask me.

Anyway, we break up for the holidays the day after tomorrow! Hopefully Christmas _will_ go better than it did in my first-year, but last year's Christmas was all right so I think it will. It's a bit upsetting that you can't come, though; I was really looking forward to it. Oh, well, I suppose I see you enough in school. You and James are inseparable.

I have a Christmas card for you, by the way, which I'll send to you as soon as I find the envelope. I think the house elves must have moved it; either that or Mary, one of the girls in my dormitory, has been cleaning again and has hidden it somewhere accidentally. I'll ask her if she's seen it.

Love,

Lily

P.S. You know I told you I was put out that I got a WonderWitch advent calendar this year? In actuality, some of it's been quite useful. The Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher especially; there was an unfortunate incident the other day when Caroline and I ran into Scorpius on the Marble Staircase. I swear, if I hadn't applied the cream that very morning, all Scorpius would have been able to see would be the massive spot that appeared on the end of my nose last night. Perhaps I'll ask Roxanne and Fred for a new pot for Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Roxanne's arm is completely fine; I think she's used to getting herself injured through her pranks. I'm glad Hugo apologized to you; in my opinion, you didn't deserve him yelling at you at all. It was completely unwarranted; because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't make fun of him because of who he fancies._

_I've just received your Christmas card, actually; it was very sweet. Thank you very much._

_I could get you a new pot if you want, though I doubt you'd need it. Your skin's lovely on its own; you don't need any pimple remover to change that._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

That's very nice of you to say. Of course I wouldn't make fun of him … who do you think I am, his cousin?

I'm joking.

You're very welcome. That would be a lovely thing for you to do but I think Fred's getting me some. You're so sweet, Lysander. I can't understand why people used to avoid you.

Love,

Lily

P.S. If I still love Scorpius, so do you still fancy Rose?

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I thought we had settled this. I do not, nor will I ever, fancy Rose or view her as anything more than a friend. Maybe one day I shall tell you who that girl was, you know, the one I fancied … then again, maybe I won't._

_I am very sorry if this letter comes across as rushed, but James made me forget to pack my things for the expedition beforehand so I'm writing this as I pack my suitcase now. I can't believe how hard it is to shrink socks small enough to fit them in with all my books._

_I am glad you appreciate what I said; it was all true, mind._

_Have a lovely Christmas._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. I heard that Scorpius may fancy you!_

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

Yeah, whatever. WHO TOLD YOU THAT SCORPIUS MAY FANCY ME?

L

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I can't remember. It's just a __rumour__ going around; don't worry about it._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. As it transpires, you can't Apparate from England to Alaska. My parents and I are in for one long train ride._

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

'_Don't worry about it_'? Of course I'm not worried about it; I'm overjoyed!

I hope you have a good expedition. I'll tell you what happens this Christmas if I can be bothered.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

I don't know whether Teddy's owl will be able to travel to Alaska, but I thought I'd write to you all the same.

I'm staying at Teddy and Victoire's new house for a few days because Hogwarts broke up before my parents did. Mum's writing a special article about her old Quidditch Team, the Holyhead Harpies, so she wrote to Albus – the more sensible one out of us three – and told him that she'll be staying late at work for a few days so she'd arranged for us to stay at another house until she got back. We all thought she'd force us to stay at Uncle Percy's or something but we get to stay with Teddy and Victoire! Hugo and Rose are coming round tomorrow and we're all going out to London with a (very pregnant) Victoire. It's going to be so fun!

I think James is a bit disappointed – after Al had informed us we were going to stay at Teddy's place, James immediately began petitioning to stay with Fred and Roxanne. I tell you, there's a very small chance of him being allowed to blow things up at the twins' house with them.

James loves Teddy and Victoire, he really does, but I think pregnant women just scare him. I don't blame him for thinking this; Victoire goes from yelling to crying in the space of a few seconds … it's completely mental.

It is fun here, though. Part of me doesn't want to go back home because home's _boring_ compared to Teddy and Victoire's house. I wish I could stay here forever.

Christmas is in three days, though!

I hope your expedition is going well.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

I presume you're getting my letters. Teddy's owl Nymphadora returned home this morning empty-handed (or would that be empty-clawed?) so I assume you've got them, wherever you are. Have you reached Alaska yet?

I have some bad news. Teddy and Victoire have to go to the hospital this afternoon for some check-up so they're making us stay somewhere else overnight. They won't tell us where, but James has been trying to persuade Teddy to let him stay with Fred and Roxanne's family all morning. I don't think Al cares what we do; he spends most of his time holed up in the room he shares with Jay. All Al does is read; it's so boring.

Victoire and I made cake yesterday night, too. That was nice. We talked a lot about school and Teddy's work and we gossiped about boys.

I told her all about you. For some reason that made her ruffle my hair and call me 'sweetie'; I reckon she thinks something's going on between us. When I told her that we were only writing to each other, you were James's best friend anyway, and I was in love with Scorpius, she shut up.

The chocolate cake was delicious, though, especially because Teddy made sure that it was me and Victoire who had the biggest slices and not James and Al, who were eyeing the cake as if they hadn't eaten for days.

Boys. They're so stupid.

You're all right, I suppose, as is Teddy.

Well, I hope you reached Alaska safely. Is it cold there?

Love,

Lily

P.S. The shopping trip to London got cancelled because of the horrendous weather. It's snowing, which is good, but there are blizzards and the roads are all icy. Victoire promised me we'd go another day in the holidays.

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

James got his wish – he's staying with the Weasley twins tonight. I thought this was very funny when I found out; I think James didn't expect to be allowed to stay there so, when he was told he could, the expression on his face was priceless.

Al's staying with Scorpius – I didn't know they were so close but I suppose that when Scorpius was going out with Rose the two boys became friends – which I'm very jealous of. It's so unfair!

James, who can Apparate, is taking Al to Scorpius's house before he goes to the twins'. Teddy and Victoire are driving me to wherever I'm staying the night; they still won't tell me whose house it will be.

I suppose Victoire's old home of Shell Cottage wouldn't be too bad. Dominique's home for the holidays and Louis and Lorcan will probably be there, unless they're also blowing things up with Fred and Roxanne.

Oh, I wish Teddy and Victoire would tell me where I'm staying! It's so frustrating, especially because the car's hardly _moving_ because of the ice.

I hate winter.

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

I'm staying in Rose and Hugo's house for the night! I'm sleeping in Hugo's room, which is fine because we're as close as anything, but if he insists on keeping my pyjamas folded under my pillow, I swear, I'll petition to move to Rose's room. Hugo's so unnaturally neat.

I promptly took care of that, of course.

Anyway, I've got to go. Hugo's taking me out with his mother to go to some bookstore. Rose wanted to come but she has to revise for exams.

I'll see you after the holidays; I hope Alaska's warmer than here.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

Teddy picked me up this morning after a very eventful night. Hugo and I stayed up pretty much _all night_ talking and eating junk food. I never knew Hugo could be this much fun; for once he wasn't telling me off, which made a nice change.

I hardly saw Rose, though. Like Al, she keeps herself to herself and usually can't be seen behind the book she's reading.

Anyway, Mum and Dad will be home tomorrow and then it will be _Christmas_! I suppose I'll feel sad leaving Victoire and Teddy's place but Victoire told me herself that I could stay there whenever I want. Yippee!

I hope James didn't make too much of a mess at Uncle George's house; then again, he probably wouldn't have made that much difference – the twins' house is constantly becoming the victim of fireworks or explosives.

I wonder whether Scorpius has spoken to Al about me. If what you said is true, and he _does_ fancy me, then presumably he would have interrogated my brother about me for all its worth.

How's Alaska? I'm sorry you can't come to Grandma's for Christmas.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Dear Ly,<p>

Christmas was … boring. I think James and the twins had got so used to your presence nowadays that they seemed a lot more alone without you being there, so there was none of the usual antics and practical jokes. I needed someone to talk to, too, because all the women were fussing over Victoire – whose hospital checkup went fine – and the boys were playing constant Quidditch in the orchard. I was all alone for the most part and I could really have done with you being there.

I wouldn't normally mind that James, Louis and the other boys were playing Quidditch because although I can't play, neither can Teddy (but he was looking after Victoire so I couldn't speak to him). Al can't play Quidditch to save his life either, but he was engrossed in a philosophical debate with Molly and Dominique so I couldn't exactly hang out with him.

Scorpius was here, too!

He looked particularly fetching in a green jumper, especially when he ran a hand through his hair. Green really suits him; it suits Luce, too. I suppose that's why they're in Slytherin.

He smiled at me when he arrived. There were fewer arguments than there were two years ago; I think that my family has grown to accept Scorpius for who he is and not who his father was. That's what my mum said, anyway.

Still, I suppose it wasn't too bad a Christmas. What's it like in Alaska?

I'm perfectly sure that you're getting my letters so why won't you reply to any of them?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I am very sorry for not replying; the postal service in Alaska is horrendous. When you don't need to send a letter you can hardly move for the amount of owls flapping around, but when you do they all seem to vanish. It's preposterous._

_I did enjoy reading your letters. I'm glad that Victoire's pregnancy checkup went all right; when is she due?_

_It did amuse me when I read about how much you moved around in the days leading up to Christmas. I expect it was like a Muggle road trip, where you drive from place to place across the country … only with less driving and more staying in actual houses._

_Did Lorcan get to your grandparents' house fine for Christmas, by the way? My mother and father were unnecessarily worried leaving him, though I can sort of see where they're coming from. After all, Lorc shouldn't really be trusted with responsibility._

_I'm perfectly sure that Scorpius and Lucy are in Slytherin because of their personal qualities rather than the fact that green suits them. You are sweet, Lily._

_When you made chocolate cake with Victoire, what did you tell her about me? I hope it wasn't anything bad._

_Did you get my Christmas presents? My father tried to send them through the postal service, which obviously failed, but a travelling merchant promised he'd get them to you by the following morning. You should have received them the day before Christmas. In case you didn't work out whose present was whose: the Alaskan broom compass was for James; the parcels of electric fireworks (how this works, I have no idea) were, naturally, for the twins and Louis. I sent you a picture of the Yukslap we found; I hope you like it. When the travelling merchant saw the photograph he laughed so hard that he almost fell off his flying carpet. I also sent you a hat, which I hope you'll like. My mother proclaimed it _'perfect'_ and said that the __colour__ suits you. I wouldn't know; I only picked it because it looked nice. We boys are hopeless with things like that._

_I hope you had a very lovely Christmas, albeit if it was boring. Hey, at least you saw Scorpius._

_[[Love from]] [[See you soon]] [[Love]]_

_From,_

_Lysander_


	8. Spring: Third Year

**Third Year – Spring**

Ly,

I really can't be bothered with school anymore. Now Christmas has been and gone, the teachers are actually making us work. At least it means Hugo and co. have to pitch in when we're doing our Potions project.

We did get your Christmas presents; I really loved the hat. You were right, it did suit me – at least, that's what Victoire and Dominique said. Like you, I'm also hopeless with things like that. Still, I hope Scorpius sees me in it.

How are your NEWTs going? Don't you have mocks coming up at the end of this year?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Tell me about it. Hogwarts can get really boring after the run-up to the Christmas holidays. You do have the Easter holidays to look forward too, I suppose._

_Speaking of the next holiday, Fred and Roxanne are already planning on having a party sometime around Easter weekend. I think they want to hijack Shell Cottage to host the party; after all, Louis and Dominique will respectively definitely and probably be going, and the beach outside their home is much larger than any house Fred and Roxanne know of._

_The point of telling you this is, of course, because I was wondering whether you would want to go. I know that Fred and Roxanne are going to invite most of their cousins anyway, but I thought I'd invite you ahead of time just so you would know about it. James sought out my help this very morning for ways to get your parents to allow him to go to the twins' party. I don't know how successful he'd be, but I hope for your sake he can go. If he would not be allowed, I can't imagine you would be, either._

_I'm glad you liked your Christmas present and that Hugo and your classmates are helping you in Potions._

_My NEWTS are coming along fine, thank you. At least, I hope they are. I am a little worried about Transfiguration but as long as I revise this year I should be fine._

_Have a very nice day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

This party sounds like it's going to be a blast. Literally, considering that it's going to be hosted by Fred and Roxanne. Still, we've got a few months of school to suffer through before we get to Easter.

I'm not entirely sure how I know we have a few months to go. Perhaps Hugo's influence is finally having an effect on me.

Then again, let's not think of the worst, shall we?

I'm sure that your NEWTs will go swimmingly. You spend half of your life in the library; presumably some of the revision you do will stay in your brain when the exams roll around.

The sounded ever so sarcastic, so I want you to know that I'm only kidding.

I was talking to Lucy before – you know, Lucy Weasley – and she mentioned that rumour you told me about – the one in which Scorpius fancies me. I confessed to her that I was in love with Scorpius, which made her beam. She's such a hopeless romantic.

At least I have one person who supports the potentiality of me and Scorpius going out.

I hope you have a very nice day, too.

Love,

Lily

P.S. What's going on with the girls in your life?

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I think that whatever effect Hugo may or may not be having on you is only turning you into a better person. [[__You're very lovely, you know, so you shouldn't worry__]] You're as lovely as Hugo is smart, so together the two of you should be unstoppable._

_Well, I think you deserve to be happy, so for that reason I support the idea of you and Scorpius, too. Make sure you don't let James know, though._

_I do like Lucy, she is very sweet. Platonically, of course, before you get any ideas. There are no girls in my life at all, this I promise you._

_The only girls I properly know are you and Roxanne, perhaps Rose too if you wanted to be technical._

_Some Hufflepuff boy a few years younger than me called Mark handed me your Charms homework this lunchtime. I'm not entirely sure how he knows that I am friends with you; I spend most of my time with James. Perhaps he thought I could get it to you through your eldest brother._

_I left it pinned on the Gryffindor notice board._

_Have a nice day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Are you sure you don't have any girls in your life? Roxanne doesn't count; she's one of the boys. Nor does Rose – you hardly speak to her anymore; I hardly count as a female figure either since we only really communicate through these letters and through James's antics. What about Dominique?

I found the Charms homework on the notice board, by the way, and it made me happy to read that you support the idea of me and Scorpius. I do hope he's in love with me as much as I am him, though I suppose that's impossible.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I am perfectly sure there are no girls in my life. I think I would know. I do sometimes still speak to Dominique but that's just friendly chitchat; she has a French boyfriend called Francis apparently and the drama that he gets himself into keeps me amused._

_I can't imagine any reason why Scorpius wouldn't be in love with you. If he gets to know you like I do, he wouldn't be able to help falling in love with you._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Since you claim to have no girls in your life …

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Yes?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

… then why was James talking to you about someone called Alstroemeria? I'm not deaf, you know. You boys are so loud when you're in the common room. Did you meet her in Alaska?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Oh. You heard that, then. I was not sure whether you had at the time – the group of first-years playing Wizards' Chess by the fireplace drowned everything out for me._

_Alstroemeria _was_ a girl I met in Alaska; she stayed in the same hotel that we did. I don't fancy her, though. I'm not really one for long-distance relationships, which was exactly why, if you'll remember, I ended it with Dominique._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. When is Victoire due?_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Of course I heard it; Hugo was droning on about protons and electrons that were apparently necessary for our Charms coursework, so I was purposefully listening to your conversation. I wasn't eavesdropping. I just wanted to hear anything else that wasn't Hugo's voice.

If you don't fancy her, why was James making such a big deal out of it?

Lily

P.S. Victoire's having her baby sometime in the summer. Supposedly.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_James makes a big deal out of everything. I really don't see why you are getting so bothered about this._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Why 'supposedly'?_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm not getting bothered. _I_ don't see why _you_ didn't mention it, if it wasn't such a big deal.

Lily

P.S. Teddy doesn't want to get his hopes up, which I think is frustrating Victoire. They've been arguing like crazy ever since the holidays, according to her. Not that it's any of your business.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Why isn't Victoire's pregnancy any of my business? I'd have thought it was, since you've told me about it._

_Alstroemeria wasn't such a big deal, which is exactly why I didn't mention it. Merlin, if I'd known you were going to react like this I wouldn't – well, I thought you were my friend._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

You don't know Victoire. Therefore, it's none of your business what's going on with her and my oldest brother.

If I'm your friend, why didn't you tell me about it? You told James, and while you boys may be close to each other I should remind you that I've properly known you for longer.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I know Victoire through you, Dominique, Louis … I could go on. I attended her wedding!_

_I didn't tell you because it WAS NOT IMPORTANT! I do not fancy this Alstroemeria girl! She lives in _Alaska_, for heaven's sake._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Whatever. I'm very much aware she lives in Alaska, thank you very much.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_What's going on? You're acting really, really off with me. I saw you talking to Lucy before but when she saw me she pulled you away towards her common room. I didn't know Gryffindors could go into the Slytherin common room. I'm not pointing a finger; I'm just interested._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm acting really off with you, am I? Funny, I hadn't noticed.

I'm sure that what you don't know could fill several textbooks.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_For the last time, what is going on? I'm your friend; you're the person I'm closest to. Please tell me what's up._

_I hate to say it, but I'm the smartest in the whole of Gryffindor house, Lily, so you've got your facts wrong there._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm the person you're closest to? If I'm the person you're '_closest to_' I'd have thought you'd at least have the decency to tell me about any girls you may or may not have met in Alaska.

Shut up.

Lily

P.S. I spoke to Scorpius today. He said my new hat looked nice. It's the one you gave me for Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I DO NOT, NOR HAVE I EVER, FANCIED ANYONE I MET IN ALASKA. Merlin, Lily, just drop it!_

_No, frankly I will not shut up._

_Lysander_

_P.S. Good for you._

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Then why are you being so defensive about it? I'm not going to drop it until you tell me about Alstroemeria.

Frankly, you will shut up.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Why do you care so much, anyway?_

_Frankly, I won't._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Stop avoiding it. Either you tell me now or I'll go ahead and ask James for all the sordid details. Trust me, he'll tell me everything.

Frankly, you will.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

'Sordid details_'? What is this, a Muggle romance drama?_

_Frankly, I won't._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Where's the romance in this Muggle drama? Oh, yes, we're supposed to be discussing Alstroemeria, aren't we? So there _is_ romance going on between you?

Frankly, you will.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_FINE. I met Alstroemeria in Alaska and we got to know each other quite well. She's really nice, Lily, and I told her all about you. She thinks you sound brilliant._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

You had no right to tell her about me.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Yes, I did. It's my right to tell whoever I want what I think of you._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

What do you think of me, then?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I've already told you. You're perfect._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm not perfect. Go and tell your new girlfriend about me, actually, I don't care anymore.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_She's not my girlfriend._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Right. Sounds like she is.

L.L.P.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I don't fancy her and she's not my girlfriend. She lives in Alaska, for heaven's sake._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'm serious. I really don't fancy her._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Please talk to me._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_For the last time, I'm not going out with Alstroemeria. Moreover, I don't understand why you've been so touchy over this whole business. It's not like you know her, is it?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Talk to me._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I have just received a little letter from your cousin Lucy. I think you will find it quite enlightening; I've attached it below. It explains a lot, so perhaps you would like to talk to me again, now?_

_Lysander_

**Dear Lysander Scamander,**

**Lily's not talking to you, right? I think I know why.**

**I cornered her before because I'd noticed her looking rather annoyed recently and I demanded to know what had annoyed her. She's my ****favourite**** cousin, after all, so I thought I had a better chance of finding out what was bothering her than somebody else did.**

**It turns out she's **_**jealous**_**. When I asked her what of she said it was something to do with a girl from Alaska. I don't know why she's bothered; she fancies Scorpius, doesn't she? All the same, she's completely jealous of your friend in Alaska.**

**I don't know whether I should even be telling you this but I thought you had a right to know since you're her best friend. Well, I suppose that Abigail and Hugo would count as her best friends, but I think you're one of them, at least.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lucy Weasley xxx**

**P.S. Lily is really happy that you got her a hat for Christmas, you know. It's very pretty. After I talked to her she cheered up slightly and she showed me the photograph of you and something she called a Yukslap. It was funny.**

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm going to kill that Lucy Weasley.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_She just wanted you to feel all right again; that is not a crime. Besides, why are _you_ jealous of _me_?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm not jealous of you. You hang around with my somewhat moronic brother all day; why would I be jealous of that?

Only kidding.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Fine, why are you jealous of Alstroemeria, then? She's got nothing on you._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I don't want to talk about it. Shut up.

Lily

P.S. Hugo is being surprisingly nice towards me nowadays. It's quite unnerving.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I really don't quite understand why you were jealous. Besides, if anybody should be jealous around here it'd be me._

_I'm sure Hugo is acting just as normally as he does every day._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Okay, scratch that last – he was here in the common room laughing deliriously a few minutes ago. Yes, you should probably question him about it._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I don't know why I was jealous, either. It's not like I fancy you or anything; I'm in love with Scorpius (who, by the way, spoke to me again today. It seems he's deliberately going out of his way to talk to me. Yippee!). Why should _you_ be jealous?

I asked Hugo why he was acting so strangely but he just laughed in reply. Eugh, I hate it when I don't know things.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I knew Scorpius fancied you. I should be jealous because – oh, never mind._

_Do you want me to talk to Hugo?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Roxanne and Fred are planning ways to blow up the Herbology greenhouses. It was something that Louis and Lorcan had been planning for years but they never got around to it before they were expelled. I firmly told the twins _no_ but I highly doubt they'd listen to me. I hope you don't have Herbology next Wednesday._

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Yes please, perhaps my idiot cousin would listen to you more than he would me. It's worth a shot, anyway; go for it.

Er, I actually do have Herbology next Wednesday. Are the twins planning it for the morning or the afternoon?

Love,

Lily

P.S. I'm very sorry for not talking to you for a bit, you know.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You do make me laugh, Lily. By the way, I honestly did try talking to Hugo when I saw him on my way to Charms but there was absolutely no hope in getting through to him; he just began blabbering on about Quidditch. I checked with James when the Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing and whatnot but Jay said that nothing out of the ordinary is going on there. I really don't understand what is making Hugo act like this, then._

_Why, when do you have Herbology? Do you have it in the morning or afternoon? I'll only tell you when the twins are planning it for if you tell me when you have Herbology._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. It's quite all right; I completely forgive you. I am just glad that you are talking to me again now._

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I don't understand why Hugo's being an idiot, either. Maybe Rosie knows; she is his sister, after all. I'll hunt her down at lunch and demand an explanation. While I'm talking to her I should probably subtly ask for her permission to be this much in love with Scorpius – you never know, she may get jealous.

I have Herbology in the morning, I think.

Love,

Lily

P.S. I'm glad I'm talking to you again, too. By the way, have there been any updates on when about in the Easter holidays this party of the twins' will be? I'm only asking because Victoire wrote and invited me to stay there at her and Teddy's house for a few days. She said that I could help paint the baby's room! There was a footnote from Teddy to tell me not to get my hopes up, but I can't help it. I hope they have a baby girl; I've always wanted a proper sister. It will make a nice change from three brothers, I'm sure.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Did you speak to Rose? I'm perfectly sure that she will not be jealous or hurt by the fact that you fancy Scorpius. I am sure she will be happy for you._

_Oh, dear. Are you absolutely sure that you have Herbology in the morning?_

_I think the twins are having their party towards the beginning of the Easter holidays but I'm not too sure about that; I'll check for you._

_I do hope you can come to the party _and_ stay with Victoire and your god brother for a few days._

_From,_

_Lysander_

_P.S. Why is Ted Lupin so concerned about Victoire's pregnancy? I mean, from what you've told me he seems to be acting rather cautiously over the whole thing. I just wondered; I met him at the wedding last year and he seemed really down-to-earth. It seems peculiar that he is not excited over having a child._

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I did speak to Rose, but she has no idea either what's caused Hugo's behavior. Hugh's acting too strangely for my liking; at break time we were doing some DADA homework and after a few minutes he stopped and threw it into the air, cheering. How strange.

I'm perfectly sure we have Herbology on Wednesday morning. If that's when the twins are planning their prank then I'll find a way to divert the lesson elsewhere. We've always had room changes when the exams are on in the summer so perhaps I could figure out a way to get another room change. Maybe I could take advantage of Hugo's very strange attitude and use his energy to come up with a plan. That'll be fun.

I think Teddy just doesn't want to get his hopes up, to be honest with you. I mean, when you think about it, his and Victoire's relationship has been perfect. They're both similar ages, they were best friends for years and they're light-hearted enough to have fun but still sort out practical things like their wedding last year. I think they're absolutely meant for each other, and I haven't yet found one person who thinks otherwise. That's probably why Teddy doesn't want to get his hopes up; he is very excited, though, and he's constantly filling the cupboards at his house with health foods and all that rubbish. Seriously, when I stayed with them for a few days over Christmas there was hardly anything to eat. Luckily Victoire has a secret emergency stash of junk food so I didn't starve. I think Teddy knows about the junk food but he just accepts it, really. After all, everyone needs junk food now and again. See, they're perfect for each other.

I wish I could find the person who's perfect for me. I've been thinking that it's Scorpius but I'm not too sure. It probably is.

Rose says that she's completely fine with me being in love with her ex-boyfriend, which is good, and she promised that she'd speak to Scorpius for me. Hurray!

A digression: For some reason, despite Hugo's peculiar attitude, Eve still fancies him. I asked her last night before bed. I like Eve, but I like Abigail more. I think Abigail's the person who's right for Hugo, so I hope Hugo doesn't fall for Eve instead.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Please do find a way to not have your Herbology lesson. I'll try to talk some sense into Fred and Roxanne, but they're not really the kind of people who know what sense is._

_The bit about Ted Lupin makes sense, I suppose. Lily, eventually you will find the person who's perfect for you. It mightn't be just yet, because you're only almost fourteen; one day, though, it should happen._

_I am glad that Rose is fine with you and Scorpius; let me know if there are any updates after she speaks to him for you._

_Hugo knows Abigail more than he knows Eve, right? Therefore he's bound to fall for Abigail instead. Don't worry about it._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Done it. I took advantage of the fact that the headmistress is always out of her office on Saturday mornings (James told me this) and rounded up Hugo, Abigail and Caroline to help me, er, _adjust_ the list of room changes for next week. Hopefully, if all goes to plan, Fred and Roxanne can do their thing whilst we're safely tucked away in some classroom on the third floor. Yay!

Rose talked to Scorpius! I have big news, but I can't tell you now because Hugo wants me to go on a walk with him. As if that's happening; what's exercise, again?

Speak to you soon,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_That's good. The twins would not come around when I tried to persuade them to drop their big plan for the greenhouses, so it's good you've found a way to get a room change._

_What's the big news, and what did Hugo want?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

You will not believe this.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_What?_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

It's all a bit too much of a coincidence, to be honest. Do you really want to know?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Of course I do!_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Are you _sure_?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_YES!_

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Sorry, I was trying to increase the dramatic tension. I hope it worked.

Anyway, presumably sometime after Rose talked to him, Scorpius came up to me at break and asked me out! We're going to Hogsmeade together next Sunday; I'm ever so excited, I could barely contain my enthusiasm when I agreed to go with him. Luckily I held it together, which is good, but I noticed that the outskirts of his cheeks had gone slightly pink and he kept smiling sheepishly so, oh, I think he loves me!

I have a boyfriend!

Love,

Lily

P.S. That thing about Hugo: when he took me out on the 'walk' around the school grounds, he let slip that the reason he'd been acting odd lately is because … I kid you not … Abigail asked him out. I swear it's ridiculous. Abigail was actually stupid enough to bother asking my moronic cousin out! So they've been going out for an entire fortnight and neither of them told me; I was quite annoyed but I suppose I can see where Hugh's coming from.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_It is brilliant that Hugo and Abigail are together; I know they're young and you won't believe it just yet but I hope they'll last, because early teenage relationships don't tend to._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Is that it? No 'Oh, my goodness Lily, I'm so glad you and Scorpius are finally together since you love each other so much!'?

What's that supposed to mean, the "_early teenage relationships don't tend to last_" part?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Sorry, I got side-tracked. It is good that you and Scorpius are finally making headway; I wish you the best._

_Well, it's just a fact, really. I think Hugo and Abigail suit each other very much, from what I know, so they will probably last._

_From,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Thank you very much.

Hugo and Abigail _will definitely_ last. As will Scorpius and I.

Love,

Lily


	9. Summer: Third Year

**Third Year – Summer**

Ly,

How's your revision going? By the way, I think I'm allowed to come to the Easter party tomorrow! I was talking to Fred before – he's the only person, save for you, Hugo and Abigail, who knows about Scorpius and I – and he says it's perfectly fine for me to bring Scorpius to the party, too. Yay!

Abigail and Hugh have been going out for, what, a month now? Abigail was gossiping with me before about our boyfriends (it feels so good saying that word, especially since it's Scorpius who I'm with) and she said she hasn't kissed Hugo yet. Ew, way too much information. The thought of Hugo kissing anybody is enough to make me feel ill. Abigail's coming to the party too, by the way.

I'm happy for Abigail and Hugo but Eve seems really quite down lately. It's probably because Hugo and Abigail are sickly sweet to each other, it's disgusting. Well, I can hardly talk, and I suppose it's quite lovely watching Hugh and Abigail together, anyway.

What day is your first mock NEWT exam?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

The party's tonight, I'm so excited. Since we've all broken up for the holidays I'm staying at Shell Cottage to get ready later. James is here, as is Albus, and those two are cramped in Louis's room whilst I get to stay in the lovely large room that Dominique used to share with Victoire. Victoire left some of her old clothes here for her sister to have, and Dominique, who's home for the holiday, said I could wear any of them (they're all so beautiful!) but, as Albus thought it necessary to point out, Victoire's willowy and perfect with curves in all the right places whereas I'm petite and, well, petite. Dominique, upon noticing this, changed track and said I could wear some of her own clothes, since she's stick thin. She's taller than me, though, so that's a no-go. Oh, well; I have my own clothes anyway.

I'm not sure if Lucy's allowed to come tonight, which is a shame, and I bet you one thousand Galleons that she'll be kicking and screaming all the way to bed tonight, especially since Molly, who's the year above you lot, is going.

Lucy is only twelve, though, so I suppose her parents were right in not letting her come.

Nonetheless, we'll be heading out to the beach sometime around eight. According to Louis, who is, "of course", the expert on things like parties, that's fashionably late enough to make an entrance.

I wouldn't know; I'm only almost fourteen. Dominique wouldn't know, either, since she spends so much of her time studying.

Scorpius is arriving just before I am, so I do get to make an entrance, after all. Dominique now knows I'm going out with him, as does Louis. Both of them are nice enough not to make a scene.

I hope I look nice tonight, by the way. Dominique said she'd do my hair for me, and normally I'd put up a fuss since I don't really care about things like that, but both her and Victoire are brilliant with hair and make-up so I suppose I'll let her do something.

Love,

Lily

P.S. What time are you and Lorcan getting to the party?

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I've narrowed down my clothes into two options: a grey jumper that used to belong to James and which fits me quite well, and which looked quite nice when Dominique put a belt around it, or some delicate little lacy dress that Rose gave me for Christmas this year.

I don't know which to choose! Normally I'd opt for James's jumper, since that's comfy, but Scorpius is coming and I have to make a good impression!

Why is life so difficult?

Louis advised me not to try too hard, but then he said I should at least make some effort to look nice.

Help!

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I settled with the dress that Rose got me for Christmas. I think I look quite nice, for a change, especially because Dominique did some fancy thing with my hair so it's staying in place for once. Hurray, miracles will never cease.

See you in a few minutes, hopefully.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Oh, my sweet Merlin. I'm writing this at the edge of the party, on some rocks. I don't know why I'm not with the others; I just felt like I had to get away from it all for a bit.

Scorpius, when he showed up, said I looked absolutely beautiful. Dominique beamed at this; I think she takes pride in the fact that it was her handiwork. I don't blame her; I could never have made myself look this good.

The beach was quite busy by the time we all arrived; James and Louis both immediately went to talk with Fred and Roxanne; I think the twins were overjoyed that they were seeing Louis again. Albus escaped to wait for Rose by the fire, who was going to be coming with Hugo and Abigail half an hour later and Dominique gave me an annoyingly knowing smile before going to sit next to Albus, leaving me and Scorpius alone.

That was quite awkward, I have to admit. It was all right after a few moments, though, when he gestured towards a small table to the side of the fire and asked if I wanted a drink. I accepted, so he gave me a Butterbeer. It was lovely and warm; I do love that stuff.

He motioned for me to begin walking with him towards the sea, which for once was quite calm, so I did.

And the first thing out of his mouth was, "I'm sorry for what happened a few weeks ago."

Now, let me just make this quite clear, Ly: everything between me and Scorpius has been fine since our trip to Hogsmeade, which went swimmingly. Well, aside from one little incident when a Hufflepuff boy called Mark accidentally burnt a large hole in Scorpius's trousers, but we'll let that slide for now. Apart from that, everything was fine between us! When I asked him what he meant, he said something about how it was the wrong moment to go out with me and we didn't know each other well enough to rush into anything, and I'm only thirteen and –

I took such great offence at this (_almost fourteen_ does not imply I'm a child) and reminded him that he'd been going out with Rose when they were, like, twelve, so …

I took great pride in that argument, and I think it got to him because he shut up for a second to process it. See, I am smart, after all.

Then he flushed and said that that wasn't the point. I said it was, and that it didn't matter.

He looked at me oddly with those beautiful grey eyes of his and said that he didn't want me to feel like I had to rush into anything. Merlin, I tell you, it sounded like one of those Muggle romance novels that Rose always reads.

I said that he was stupid and that it was my choice whether I wanted to go out with him or not. I think at this point you and Lorcan had arrived and the party was beginning to go in full-swing. Behind Scorpius's head I could see you walk over to Rose – I hadn't noticed her arrive; she looked lovely with her bushy red hair in curls and her arm was around Abigail, who I could see, even from where I was standing, was blushing and laughing as Albus and Hugo joked together by the fire. For some strange reason, as Rose looked at you and then pointed towards the sea to where me and Scorpius were, I wished I was up there with you lot in the middle of the party instead of on the outskirts with Scorpius. Crazy, huh?

Rose and Abigail and the boys looked like they were having so much fun, but for some reason when you turned to look in the direction Rose was pointing I turned away. I stopped looking at you as soon as you tried to look at me. Sorry, by the way.

As I turned back to Scorpius, he was saying something which I presumably missed. Oops.

I asked him to repeat it. He grinned slightly, revealing perfect sets of white teeth, and – oh, that smile.

"I asked," he began, moving closer to me slightly, "whether I could kiss you."

!

Voldemort, what was I supposed to say to that? Of course I wanted to, but I completely didn't know how because I've never kissed anyone before! I know Rose has, but when she had her first kiss she didn't exactly let on much because she was too giggly when she told me. I could hardly ask James or Albus what to do because even Al would make fun, and Abigail was too far away.

As it turns out, I didn't have to say anything.

It wasn't too bad; a bit weird, though. I mean, his mouth was pressed against mine and I wasn't sure what to do. Just stand there?

I bet he thinks I'm a bad kisser.

Oh no, what if he does, Ly? What do I do?

So, after that beautifully perfect but embarrassing moment, I spluttered something and motioned towards the others.

"Rose – have to talk to Rosie," I managed, before turning on my heel and racing towards the fire. Then I changed track and headed towards a large rock on the side of the beach, which is where I am now. I left Scorpius by the sea; I completely forgot about that. I think he's okay though, because I saw him playing hide and seek with Lucy before. Lucy did manage to come in the end, and I'm glad for that.

I think I'll tell her first. Should I, or should I talk to Rosie about my first kiss, or Hugo? Oh dear, this is more stress than it's worth.

I think – I think I'll talk to you, you know. You'll know by the time you read this if I have or not, but … I'll let you know now that I'm coming to talk to you, even though you'll already know … does that make sense?

Whatever.

Lily

P.S. Part of me wants to kiss Scorpius again, but don't tell anyone, or I'll murder you while you sleep.

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I know that you already know what went on when I talked to you, but I wanted to write it all down again in case you've forgotten. Plus, there's no way I can fall asleep now if I don't clear my head, so here it is! Goodness, Shell Cottage is so quiet at night.

Anyway, after I left that rock I walked back towards the fire, which James and Roxanne were now doing some sort of tribal dance around. It was funny, but I couldn't see you anywhere. I noticed that Dominique was hovering near the edge of the fire, clearly torn between laughing and telling James and Roxanne off for being dangerous near a fire, and I asked her whether she'd seen you.

"I think he went inside," she said, her pretty eyes searching mine and her blonde hair everywhere. She still looked gorgeous, even though her hair was a mess. I noticed that her lipstick was smudged, too.

Hmmm. Remind me to ask Hugh tomorrow if he remembers seeing Dominique with anyone.

Anyway, I went inside Shell Cottage and immediately the noise died down behind me. There were packs of people outside, but for some reason the noise completely vanished as soon as I took no more than a few steps into the kitchen.

Probably Auntie Fleur's idea, I think.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen already with a Ravenclaw boy in her year, and she smiled warmly at me before I escaped into the hallway.

I think I found you in Louis's bedroom. It made sense that you'd be in there, I suppose, because now that I think about it you've probably hung out there sometimes when you and your brother visit Louis with James.

You were lying on his bed, with a faded book above you in your hands, and I almost didn't want to say anything to disturb you. I realized that I hardly knew you out of these letters; I realized that you were James's best friend and if I say anything to you he might find out …

As soon I considered retreating, you looked at me sideways and raised your eyebrows. I froze.

"Hi," you said, still holding the book in the air. "Party too fun-filled?"

In that moment I was sure you'd seen Scorpius kiss me. I glared at you, tossing my hair out of my face and folding my arms across my chest.

"I have no idea what you mean," I said loftily, doing my best impression of Rose when she's taking the moral high ground. I should so become an actress when I'm older.

I think you knew what I was doing, because you smirked slightly, sat up and swung around to face me.

"So," you said casually, "what happened?"

Lysander, you're a lovely person, you know. You're a brilliant listener, but for whatever reason I was reluctant to talk to you.

You got rid of that soon, of course, by moving down Louis's bed and nodding for me to join you. I did. There was an uncomfortable silence. Hurray.

"I didn't know Louis read books," I noticed the book on your lap properly for the first time, and stared at you in confusion. You snickered, and pointed silently to the title on the cover – _An Expert's Guide to Getting Women _– and I suddenly understood that the only books Louis would read, bless him, would be ones that weren't exactly … intellectual.

I said this, and you laughed.

"What about Scorpius?" you then said lightly, and I couldn't tell whether you were mocking me or not. "What books does he read?"

I stared blankly at you. How could I have answered that, Ly? _I don't know_?

"Um –" I stumbled. "That's not why I came to find you, actually."

You looked at me with interest, cocking your head to one side.

Before I could let you say anything, I just let it all out. All of it.

I think I mentioned everything, but if there's anything in these letters that I didn't tell you in person, then I'm sorry.

I talked about how Scorpius had taken me off guard and that although I'm madly in love with him, I feel guilty about kissing him when he used to go out with Rose. I know it sounds crazy, Ly, but she's my cousin and one of my closest ones at that. Plus, I don't want James to find out that Scorpius kissed me; remember what he was like in my first-year Christmas when he saw Scorpius kissing Rose? If you tell him, by the way, you're a dead man. Plus I mentioned about how I suspected Dominique had been with someone, and doesn't she have a boyfriend in Beauxbatons? She's not the type to string boys along; that's your brother's job.

Not to mention the fact that this had been my first kiss and it wasn't really … how I expected it to be, you know? There weren't any fireworks like there are in Rosie's books, but Scorpius and I are meant for each other! How does that work?

For the record, I didn't cry when I finished ranting about all of this. There was smoke in my eye from the fire outside below Louis's window.

What was it you said, though, after I'd finished? I can hardly remember.

Oh, yes.

"Well," you said, after a moment's silence, "I always thought Scorpius was a tosser."

That made me giggle. It still does, even as I write this now. You are very funny, Lysander, and I did know you were joking.

Thank you for looking after me in that small, messy room that Louis lives in. It was nice having you there, and it was comforting when you put your arm around me and held me as my eyes watered from the, um, smoke. It was like you were James or Ted or someone; like a big brother.

Thank you.

You did make me feel better, and I don't really know why I let you hang around with James and his crew so much; you should hang out with me instead! Hugh and Abigail would love you, you'd be best friends.

Well, we'd be best friends, wouldn't we? Are we? I know you've said once or twice that I'm the person you're closest to, but does that make us best friends, or is that position referred to people you know more in person, like James or the twins?

Oh, well. You're one of my best friends, anyway, and that'll never change.

I should probably go to sleep now, because I feel really tired and Dominique's already fallen asleep, so I should do the same.

Night, Ly,

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Easter holidays are boring.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

How come you won't reply to any of my letters?

I wrote to Hugo the other day and even _he _replied, and he's been too busy hanging out with Abigail and Rose lately to bother talking to me.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I've just realized: after kissing Scorpius, I've finally beaten Hugo at something! Yay!

He says he still hasn't kissed Abigail; he says he's waiting for the right moment.

I think even though I wasn't all too sure about the kiss Scorpius gave me, it was the right moment for us. I think we'll be together forever, you know.

He kissed me the other day, again. It was nice. I kind of knew what to do this time, because I had a lengthy chat with Victoire about it.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

End-of-year exams are in a month. Hugh's not as stressed as normal, which is good. It's probably Abigail's influence. Since the party, though, they've been together so much and I feel really left out. I don't know what to do.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I suppose you're busy revising for your NEWT mocks. When do they start?

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Talk to me; I'm lonely.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Hugh and Abigail don't see that they're leaving me out; when I tried talking to them they said I was being silly.

Whatever. I'll give them silly.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I've spent the last week with Caroline and Eve, avoiding Hugh and Abigail. They might think that something's up, but I'm not sure.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Caroline and Eve are really good friends to me. Remember that boy Hugo's friend's with called David/"Jarvis"? I think he fancies Caroline. She's too sensible for an idiot like him, though.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I quite miss talking to you. How are your exams going?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

We had our first end-of-year exam today; it was History of Magic and it went absolutely appallingly. At least I didn't fall asleep in the middle of it, though, like David/Jarvis did. _He_ left out the entire second section!

Ridiculous.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

This week's been such a drag. My exams are different times to Scorpius's so we don't see each other as often as I'd like, but I still hang out with him sometimes by the lake. I saw you there on Tuesday, sitting by the old oak tree where I met you in my first-year.

Things have kind of changed since then.

How are your NEWT mocks going?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

There's a rumour going around that a fifth-year boy set fire to a stack of exam papers in his Transfiguration practical. Apparently it was an accident, but David/Jarvis swears that it wasn't. Like he would know; he was in the common room at the time, plus he's a third-year.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Hugo's kissed Abigail. Abigail told me as we were walking to our Potions exam; according to her, it was really sweet.

Gross.

Lily

P.S. I suppose that kissing somebody _can_ be sweet; at least it is with Scorpius. It's just gross that she's kissed _Hugo_.

* * *

><p>Lysander<p>

It's almost the summer holidays! Victoire's _really_ pregnant; she's the size of a house. Well, she probably isn't, but that's how I imagine her to be after Teddy wrote to me this morning.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

The end-of-years went okay. DADA was all right but I don't think Transfiguration went all too well. Oh, dear.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

How did your NEWT mocks go? I know you've finished them because Fred and Roxanne planned an end-of-exams party in the common room. I didn't go; I hung out with Lucy Weasley instead.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I hope you have a nice summer holiday, even if you haven't replied to any of my letters since Easter.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

James wants you to come round next Saturday.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Scorpius came over for lunch today; it was really nice. James was civil towards him, for once, which might have even been Al's influence, since he's friends with Scorpius.

Maybe James has grown up.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I take back what I said about James growing up. Since next year will be his last, he's determined to make his mark on the school. I'm not entirely sure what that entails, but I didn't particularly want to ask.

Lily

P.S. I forgot – it will be your last year, too, won't it? Seems strange, really, but it's probably because I've got so used to having you there.

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Victoire's had her baby. I wasn't right there when she was being born, but I was waiting in the hospital with the rest of the family. When Teddy brought the baby out, everyone squealed and simpered and said it looked beautiful. It looked a potato to me.

Ted and Victoire called their baby Isabelle Nymphadora Lupin. It's not too bad a name; Isabelle sounds pretty. It's a girl, in case you didn't figure it out.

I thought Dominique or Louis would be named the godparents, but it was _James_! I suppose James is Teddy's closest family member; they're brothers, after all, and technically James is an adult since his seventeenth birthday was last October.

James looked a bit taken aback, but I think he's overjoyed to be named the godfather. Dominique and Louis don't mind; they said themselves they'd be too busy studying and "chasing babes" respectively to look after a baby. I don't think this offended Victoire; her emotions have probably calmed down now she's not pregnant anymore.

I haven't seen her yet, but I still picture her as being fat. I can't remember what she was like slim anymore.

Love,

Lily

P.S. I've learnt to accept that Hugo and Abigail are together and that they're still my friends even if they are always in each other's company. Albus helped with that, surprisingly. He said that that was how he felt when Rose was going out with Scorpius.

Abigail's coming to my house for a sleepover next week. It should be fun!

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Please reply to me. I've been stuck in the house this whole week, counting down the days until Abigail comes for a sleepover. I love my family, but even you'd get sick of living with two brothers constantly.

Teddy hasn't written in ages, I think he's too busy with the baby to write a letter to me. Nor has Victoire.

Maybe I'll go and see them.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

James got me into trouble today for no reason.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Well, technically I _was_ trying to sneak out of the house to visit Teddy. I'm now apparently grounded. Huh. Abigail's still coming tomorrow for the sleepover, which is good, but I can't see Scorpius at all!

Life's so unfair. I hate James.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'll have to be quick because Abigail's almost here.

Okay, so James is saying that you're replying to his letters. Why on earth aren't you replying to mine? Have I done something?

Al just read this over my shoulder and then hurried away. Voldemort, privacy's a crime around here.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I think Al had a word with James. James came into my bedroom _in the middle of the sleepover with Abigail_ and sat down on my bed! He is so rude.

Abigail didn't seem to mind, though. She even blushed! Goodness, girls are so strange around my brother.

Anyway, James said that I should just leave you alone. Huh. What does he know?

James also says that you're going through a tough time and that I should give you space.

I'm your friend, too! I don't see what's wrong with me writing to you, and I don't see why you can't talk to me and tell me what's up!

James said that was the problem. I really don't understand him; mind, I really don't understand anyone anymore.

Abigail says she likes kissing Hugo. _Ewwww._

We tried to devise a plan that enables me to see Scorpius, since I'm grounded. Abigail suggests that maybe he could come here, and I thought he could next Monday but James says that you're staying over that day.

You're saying over here? Are you mad?

On Tuesday we're going into London to get all our school stuff; that's probably the reason why you're staying over, so you can go with James. Please don't let him coerce you into causing mayhem, you're much too nice to get involved with James's pranks.

Why don't you ever write to me anymore?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

TEDDY AND VICTOIRE ARE COMING WITH US TO LONDON!

I think Isabelle's coming too.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

See you later.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

You haven't said one word to me at all since you arrived. I get that you're James's best friend and that he told me to leave you alone, but it's a bit rude. You are coming with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow, aren't you?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Why does everyone know what's going on but me?

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Will you kindly shut up, I'm trying to read. I can't hear a thing over the racket you and James are making.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Albus has even escaped to my room, that's how bad it is. His bedroom's next to James's and mine's down the hall, so if _Al's_ finding your noise so unmanageable it says a lot. Please shut up.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO READ. AL'S TRYING TO REVISE.

HAVE SOME CONSIDERATION.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Why are you even staying over? You've been ignoring me since you arrived, you're making the worst noise ever with James, and to top it all off you've stolen the movie I wanted to watch. Yes, I know you're both seventeen so you can duplicate the movie with a flick of your wand, but that's beside the point.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

You seem to have changed.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm so glad Albus is hanging out with me; otherwise, I might just KILL SOMEBODY.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

If I'm glad Albus is hanging out with me it says a lot about this dire situation.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

IT IS TWO AM IN THE MORNING, SHUT UP!

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

What are you saying about me?

Albus passed James's room on the way to the bathroom and he heard my name mentioned.

If you're going to talk about me behind my back, then fine, I'll do the same.

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Sorry about last night. I was extremely tired and you two weren't helping matters.

Lily

P.S. I might run into you in Diagon Alley. Teddy and Victoire are Apparating there but I'm going to get my robes with Victoire while Teddy takes Albus shopping for books, and I don't know what you and James are doing but I suppose I'll see you sometime.

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

HUGO'S COMING TO DIAGON ALLEY TOO!

Which also means Rose is, which in turn means that I won't have to see Albus all day. I love him, but he's a bit much sometimes.

I have something funny to tell you. I probably shouldn't laugh, but …

When I was with Victoire and Hugo, walking to Madam Malkin's to get new robes, we saw Lucy standing outside the apothecary with her older sister, Molly, who's just left. Lucy was crying, and when we went to comfort her Molly told Victoire that a Ravenclaw boy had told Lucy that if you say the name Voldemort three times at night then he Apparates behind you and kills you. Lucy was frightened, naturally, but Hugo and I found it dreadfully funny and we had to escape into Madam Malkin's so Lucy, Molly and Victoire didn't notice that we were laughing. I think Victoire knew, though. She gave us a stern look when she re-joined us but I could swear that her mouth was twitching.

After we'd got our robes, Hugo wanted to go up to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to replenish his supply of Decoy Detonators, so we headed up the High Street towards Uncle George's shop. I hoped Fred and Roxanne would be in there, since their family owns it and lives above the shop, but they weren't. Maybe I just didn't see them; it was packed. I do think Victoire, as lovely as she is, wasn't too comfortable with the idea of hanging out in a joke shop for hours on end, so she made her excuses and left, promising that Teddy would be along in a minute to take her place.

I assume Victoire went to hang out with Rose and Albus in the bookshop or something. Maybe she went to see James instead, I don't know.

Anyway, Teddy turned up a few seconds later and the three of us had a lot of fun trying out new products for Uncle George. There were a few girls in my year who were looking at me with jealousy; I suppose it's a good thing that Uncle George is so famous, it means we get free stuff. The only problem is that Teddy brought Isabelle in a pram, and the shop was loud enough already without a wailing baby to add to the noise.

Uncle George says that Fred and Roxanne have been developing a new product but he wouldn't tell us what it was, only that it was in the prototype stage and was currently highly dangerous.

I'll bet it's highly dangerous, if the twins are creating it.

At that point I really couldn't be bothered with it all anymore; Teddy and Hugo were excitedly talking to Uncle George about all the new joke shop products and Isabelle was positively screaming so I made my excuses and left. To be honest, I don't think they even noticed.

Joke shops are more James's thing, I realised, as I walked down Diagon Alley. I just really wanted to immerse myself in Potions, for comfort, so I trudged towards the bookshop.

As expected, Rose and Al were still in there, though they were debating angrily with each other whether there was any need for ten extra Charms books or whether nine would do. I kid you not, Lysander, that is no word of a lie. Victoire was standing between them, looking half-amused, half-exasperated, and she waved at me as I walked in. I smiled, and headed towards the Potions section.

I really felt like some peace and quiet, to tell you the truth, so imagine my surprise when you turned out to be sitting in the corner, immersed in a heavy textbook.

'Where's James?' I asked, startling you so much you jumped and dropped the book onto the floor, creasing one of the pages. Oops.

As soon as you saw me you flushed. Ha, you can't ignore me now.

'Where's Hugo?' you asked back. Oh, two can play at that game.

I explained that I'd left him in WWW because it was too noisy. You explained that you'd left James in there for the exact same reason.

I didn't see James in there, maybe he'd left just before I came in.

'Oh,' I said, sitting down beside you. I appreciate that you know what happened already, since you were there, but right now James and Dad are yelling at each other downstairs about James's career aspirations so it's a lot simpler just to write this all out to you.

'Lily –' you began, and I really have no idea what you were going to say because I cut you off. Whatever. It was for a worthy cause.

'Why have you been ignoring me?'

I certainly hoped I sounded angry, because I was quite furious when I thought about it. I mean, you're one of the people I'm closest to and it's quite a rude thing to do, ignoring somebody. I told you this and you blushed.

At least you had the decency to apologise, though.

'Also,' I continued, rather getting into my stride now, 'James said I should leave you alone because you're going through some difficult stuff.'

'He's right,' you said.

Oh.

'So I should leave you alone, then?' I demanded angrily, strongly considering getting right up off that floor and leaving you.

'No,' you replied, but you weren't looking at me.

As dramatic as it sounds, I really did feel my blood boil with rage.

'Scamander, either you want me to leave you alone or you don't, but I'd much prefer it if you told me yourself.'

I felt quite proud of myself for that. Normally, when I'm angry I tend to mess up what I'm saying which makes me look like an idiot (often to James's delight, mind).

You sighed a heavy sigh, your sandy-blonde hair falling over your eyes. I do like your hair, it looks like it'd be fun to play with. Teehee. 'Lily, look, everything's a bit up in the air at the moment and yes, it'd be best if you left me alone, but truth be told I don't want you to.'

I set my jaw.

'What about what I want?' I demanded, and you turned pale. 'Lysander, I tell you everything; you should at least have the decency to do the same.'

You looked at me, right in my eyes, and I could swear you opened your mouth to tell me what it is that was so desperately bad.

'Sorry,' you settled with, and I felt extremely disappointed. 'I'll tell you one day, I promise.'

I snorted.

'It's true!' you said in outrage, and I looked up at you. 'I really will, and I'm sorry for not replying to any of your letters this summer, either. I just can't help –'

'Just can't help what?' I raised an eyebrow, ready for the excuses to come flooding in.

You settled with a 'Nothing' and I clapped my hands together. Seriously, Lysander, if you can't even speak to me, it says a lot about our friendship.

'Right,' I said, getting up off the floor, 'well, I have to go. See you.'

And I left. Just like that.

Ho ho, I hope I created an air of mystery.

I left Al and Rosie arguing over their books with Victoire, decided not to go back to Hugo, Teddy and Isabelle and instead considered finding James. I couldn't find him, though; he wasn't in any of the music stores at all. Please, if he's up to something, let me know.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'm sorry._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Sorry for what, exactly, may I ask?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_For ignoring your letters. It was not at all intentional, things just got out of hand._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

What do you mean, 'got out of hand'? What got out of hand?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Nothing._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

For heaven's sake. I hate it when people don't tell me things. I'm supposed to be your friend; trust me.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I can't tell you, you'll hate me for it._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Try me.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_School starts next Monday. Have you packed everything?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Please, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to divert attention away from yourself in order to focus it on this coming weekend in which we'll be getting the Hogwarts Express. I may not be Rose, but I'm also certainly not stupid.

But yes, I've packed.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Oh, good._

_Two days to go!_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

At least _you're_ excited. It's your last year, so undoubtedly Fred and Roxanne are going to view this as their last chance to cause mayhem. Oh, dear.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Yeah, probably. You're in fourth-year now, right?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I will be in a few days, yes.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I was just wondering because it is fifth-years who get made Prefects, isn't it?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Yeah, I know that Hugo's expecting a badge next year. Should be interesting to see whether he gets one.

Speaking of, I almost forgot – DID YOU GET MADE HEAD BOY?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Unfortunately not. A boy in my year called Nickolas Donaldson got appointed Head Boy. He's a bit of a prat; I don't know why on earth – well, I'm sure you can imagine my feelings on the matter._

_Lily, would you like to sit with us on the Hogwarts Express? It should be a laugh, the Weasley twins usually bring along a few games of Exploding Snap or the like. Hugo can come too, if he wants. It'd just be good to see you._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'm sorry you didn't make Head Boy.

I'm sorry Ly, but I said I'd meet Scorpius! I haven't seen him much over the holiday at all, so I'll probably be hanging out with the Slytherins. Lucy might be there, yay!

And if Abigail's there, too – it's a bit of a stretch, I will admit, imagining three year groups sitting together, but you never know – Hugo probably will be, so I'm afraid I mightn't see you at all. Which is a shame, but you never know, I might.

I expect that didn't make the least bit of sense.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_It's okay, I suppose I've allowed too much trouble to go ahead with James and the twins, or Louis and my brother, to become Head Boy. I'm still a Prefect, though, which is some compensation._

_It made some sense. A lot more sense than your first few letters, in which you excitedly rambling about going to Hogwarts._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Yeah, it's not all bad.

Oh, ha, ha.

Lily

P.S. See you on the platform!


	10. September: Fourth Year

**Fourth Year - September**

_Lily,_

_Merlin, I swear that Donaldson bloke is deliberately going out of his way to make life difficult for us all. No sooner had I sat down had he dragged me out to do Prefect duties. I tell you, the first-years are getting worse, I was certainly never that rude when I was eleven. Running up and down the corridors as well, making the worst kind of noise. Even Roxanne complained about it._

_Prefect duties are over now, though, which means I get to relax with my new Care of Magi – or just shout at James for blowing up said book, as the twins roar with laughter._

_James fixed it in the end, but I'm sure page ninety-four still smells like smoke._

_How's your train ride going?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I FORGOT MY SPARE QUILL! AND THIS ONE'S CLOSE TO FALLING APART ALREADY, AND THE NEXT HOGSMEADE TRIP PROBABLY WON'T BE FOR _MONTHS_ … WHAT DO I DO?!

Lily

P.S. Scorpius said I looked pretty. I don't know what he was talking about; we all had to rush out of the house with two minutes to spare this morning because Al insisted on taking that bloody pet snake of his. Consequently, my hair's a mess, one of my shoes is untied and I'm wearing James's old Gryffindor jumper. It's hardly what I would call 'pretty'.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I have a spare one you can have, if you want. In fact, I have about twenty. Doesn't help to be prepared._

_I'll give it to you when we get to Hogwarts, if I don't see you before then._

_Lysander_

_P.S. You always look pretty._

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Thank you so much! I'll give it you back when I buy a new one. Voldemort, Lysander, you're a life-saver.

Lily

P.S. Why thank you.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You don't have to give it back; keep it, it's yours._

_Lysander_

_P.S. You're very welcome._

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Really? Wow.

Lily

P.S. Hugo, who decided to make an appearance – seriously, just because only I and Scorpius are in here alone doesn't mean we want everyone to come barging into our compartment. There's such a thing as _privacy_ – says that I'm flirting with you. Please, he's insane. It made Scorpius laugh, though, so obviously he doesn't think Hugh was serious.

I hate Hugo.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'll talk to you after dinner._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

What about?

Lily

P.S. We've just arrived, as you probably know, and Hugo _insisted_ on us taking a carriage with some Hufflepuff Prefect in the year above. I bet he's only doing that so he makes a good impression for next year. Scor didn't get made a Prefect, by the way. He's quite disappointed about it.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_It's a shame Scorpius didn't become a Prefect. Did Albus or Rose?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Rose did, of course. I _think_ Al did, too, but in all honesty I never listen to a word he says at home so I couldn't tell you.

I'll probably find out after the feast; the Prefects have to take the first-years up to the common room, don't they?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'll speak to you later, the feast's about to start._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I know, I'm in the Great Hall too.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Jeez, the Sorting Hat's branched out a bit, hasn't it?

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Er, it always talks about house unity. Not that anyone takes any notice, of course, which I think is a mighty disappointment._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Who cares about house unity?<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>It's an important issue!<em>

_L_

* * *

><p>Ha, we're both 'L'. Most of the Ravenclaws are prats, though. I'm not going to be friends with those jumped up –<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>Be nice, Lily. As much as I agree with you in the matter that <em>certain_ Ravenclaws, i.e. Donaldson, are idiots, on the whole they're a nice bunch of people. Don't stereotype them._

* * *

><p>How am I stereotyping them? You're stereotyping them by saying they're a nice bunch of people.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That doesn't count, because it's positive.<em>

* * *

><p>So reverse stereotyping is okay, then? I don't understand you at all, Ly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, it's not stereotyping at all! Ravenclaws aren't prats! That's like saying all Slytherins are evil or all Gryffindors are cocky idi – <em>**Lee, if you and Lysander don't stop passing notes I'll complain to the headmistress. Pay attention, sis.**

**James**

* * *

><p>I know one cocky Gryffindor idiot for sure. Since when did James care about passing notes, Ly? He's possibly the worst perpetrator, based on the mounds of scrap parchment filled with messages that litter his room. Filthy hypocrite.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He has a point though. We should probably pay attention. I think the only reason why James cares is because he's been made Quidditch Captain, so he therefore needs to know when the first match of the season is in order to arrange try-outs.<em>

* * *

><p>That makes sense.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily … you did know that James had been made Quidditch Captain, right?<em>

* * *

><p>'Course I did, he wouldn't shut up about it. Why?<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's just you never mentioned it in any of your letters, so I assumed you didn't know.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, I forgot. It wasn't that important to me; I hate Quidditch.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So do I, hence I expect I can see where you're coming from. I cannot play to save my life, something which, I am sure, my brother Lorcan hates.<em>

* * *

><p>It's such a pointless sport.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Agreed. <em>**Lee, not paying attention is one thing, but dissing the beautiful game is another. This is your last warning.**

**James**

* * *

><p>Voldemort, he thinks he's so big just because he's Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He's so annoying. Stop letting him steal the notes you're sending me!<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's purely accidental, I promise you. Merlin, have you seen Hawker's new blazer?<em>

* * *

><p>He looks like such an idiot. Aren't the blazers supposed to go <em>under <em>the robes?

* * *

><p><em>That is the idea. It seems he has missed that particular memo.<em>

* * *

><p>Bloody hell, he's been at this school for, what, three years? He should know by now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What year is he in?<em>

* * *

><p>Year below me. Third.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is that the same year as Lucy Weasley?<em>

* * *

><p>Yep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Make sure she tells him how ridiculous he looks.<em>

* * *

><p>Haha, I will.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And also make sure – <em>**Lily, this is your last warning**

**James**

* * *

><p>Oh, SHUT UP!<p> 


	11. October: Fourth Year

**Fourth Year – October**

_Hello._

* * *

><p>Hi, Lysander! Blimey, I haven't written to you in ages.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know. What are you revising?<em>

* * *

><p>Transfig., I hate it and I swear to you that if Hugh tells me one more time how to manipulate this equation I'll kill him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I can hear him from over here. Which equation are you stuck on?<em>

* * *

><p>The one about Untransfiguration. We're supposed to relate that to something else – I don't know, it's all very complicated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I think I know which one you mean, is it the Bowlby one?<em>

* * *

><p>Yep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, it is awfully simple. All you have to do is differentiate the equation with respect to A and make P the subject. It is a bit fiddly but it should work.<em>

* * *

><p>I would be lying if I said I understood that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Do what you learnt in Arithmancy about rates of change, then tweak the equation so that it all equals zero. Once you have done that, replace even numbers with the letter P and hey presto, it's done.<em>

* * *

><p>Lysander, I love you. You're a genius.<p>

* * *

><p>Ly?<p>

* * *

><p>SCAMANDER.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I was talking to James about elf rights.<em>

* * *

><p>As you do.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's part of our Magical Theory NEWT.<em>

* * *

><p>If you say so … What are<em> you<em> studying? Whatever it is, it looks awful.

* * *

><p><em>It isn't that bad!<em>

* * *

><p>You have at least forty books on your table alone. Hugh counted.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, we did come into the library for a reason.<em>

* * *

><p>And what's that reason?<p>

* * *

><p><em>To study!<em>

* * *

><p>Oh. I thought it was to see me, since we haven't talked in simply ages.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That was a contributing factor. How come you and Hugo are in the library anyway; fourth-years don't have frees, do they?<em>

* * *

><p>Nah, our teacher's ill so we have the double lesson off.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lucky you.<em>

* * *

><p>Quite. Getting much studying done?<p>

* * *

><p><em>If you ignore the fact I am procrastinating by sending you all these notes, yes, I suppose so.<em>

* * *

><p>I'm bored.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Me too.<em>

* * *

><p><em>You're<em> bored of studying?!

* * *

><p><em>No need to say it like that. Seen Scorpius lately?<em>

* * *

><p>Yeah, we had breakfast together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You don't sound particularly enthusiastic about that.<em>

* * *

><p>There was this girl in my year called Olivia Reynolds who kept butting into our conversation. She's a Slytherin, and Abigail kept trying to engage her in conversation to get her out of the way, but it didn't work. I hope Scor doesn't fancy her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He's going out with you! No boy in their right mind would fancy somebody else when they're going out with someone like you.<em>

* * *

><p>Is that a compliment? What do you mean, 'someone like me'? What's wrong with me?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nothing, Lily. It was a compliment.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh. Fair enough.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am so bored I want Fred and Roxanne to do one of their infamous pranks. That is saying something.<em>

* * *

><p>I wish they would! It's your last year, too, you all may as well have fun. I bet Hugh won't want to have fun when <em>we're<em> in seventh-year. He's actually driving me insane.

* * *

><p><em>What is he doing now?<em>

* * *

><p>He wants me to teach him how I unscrambled the Untransfiguration equation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why don't you?<em>

* * *

><p>It's extremely satisfying being better than Hugo in Transfiguration for once.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That makes sense.<em>

* * *

><p>How're you, anyway?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Not bad. Yourself?<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, good! I'm all right, thanks. Just bored.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Want to leave?<em>

* * *

><p>Leave? You serious?<p>

* * *

><p>… <em>Yes?<em>

* * *

><p>You actually want to leave the library?!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, ha, ha. James has finished writing his elf-rights essay anyway so he's going down to play Quidditch with the twins. It has something to do with getting the current team up to scratch since they have got new players after try-outs.<em>

* * *

><p>I'll see if I can drag Hugh along, too. He plays Chaser, I think, doesn't he?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, James says he does.<em>

* * *

><p>Who's in the Quidditch team now?<p>

* * *

><p><em>James, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, a girl in Rose Weasley's year called Rachael something … I really do not know the names of the rest.<em>

* * *

><p>Fair enough. Wait for me!<p>

* * *

><p><em>James says hurry up.<em>

* * *

><p>I AM!<p>

* * *

><p>Honestly, I don't know what James was telling me to hurry up, it's not like watching seven red-and-gold players zooming around in the air is something to particularly look forward to.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I agree. I also do not understand why James asked us to be quiet, either.<em>

* * *

><p>We were hardly laughing <em>that<em> loudly. Not like he could hear us, since we're in the stands; he's just trying to take charge of everything. Still, least I can pass you these notes.

* * *

><p><em>True. Oh, look, there's Scorpius Malfoy. Is that Lucy Weasley with him?<em>

* * *

><p>Yep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It doesn't look like her.<em>

* * *

><p>She dyed her hair blonde over the summer. I've been trying to convince her to turn it brown again, but …<p>

* * *

><p><em>It looked nicer brown, I think. She looks nice with blonde hair, too, though.<em>

* * *

><p>She looks like such a Slytherin, I love her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>How come you aren't talking to Scorpius? I mean, he has just arrived.<em>

* * *

><p>He hasn't talked to me. He hasn't even said hello.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He did, it was just drowned out my James's yelling.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh. That's all right, then! Why was James yelling, though?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Were you not paying attention?<em>

* * *

><p>Who pays attention to Quidditch?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fair point. He was yelling at Roxanne because she "accidentally" mishit a Bludger and it knocked one of James's teeth out. It was quite amusing, but James isn't too happy.<em>

* * *

><p>I can't believe I missed that. Oh, well. I can probably convince Roxanne to do it again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You could probably convince any member of the team to do it again, judging by how annoyed they look with him.<em>

* * *

><p>Exactly! I get that Quidditch is a sport and all, but is there really any need for all this shouting? I mean, seriously, if I were James I'd just let everyone get on with it; it's not like they've never played before.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Precisely. What are you and Lucy giggling about?<em>

* * *

><p>Nothing!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily …I can see your smirk from here. Your hair doesn't hide your face that much, you know.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, shut up and talk to Scorpius.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am doing so.<em>

* * *

><p>I know.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know you know.<em>

* * *

><p>I know you know I know.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know you know I know you know.<em>

* * *

><p>I know – what?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I win.<em>

* * *

><p>Do not.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am sorry, but I clearly do.<em>

* * *

><p>Don't. What are <em>you<em> laughing about with Scor?

* * *

><p><em>Nothing. Two can play at that game.<em>

* * *

><p>He's <em>my<em> boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>And you're <em>my_ friend._

* * *

><p>Really? Would you really class me as a friend? Oh, that's made me happy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Of course I would, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, my goodness, Ly, stop reading.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am bored!<em>

* * *

><p>So am I, but I'm having too much fun with Lucy and Scor to notice.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have my NEWT examinations coming up.<em>

* * *

><p>Yeah, in like 10 months.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eight, actually.<em>

* * *

><p>Same difference.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Not really. Both numbers have complex yet distinct magical properties; ten, for example, being the first two digit number, and eight, being the first proper cube number, have subtle differences between them that alters the course of wizards' perception as they view the coming year.<em>

* * *

><p>What the bloody hell does that mean?<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's Advanced Arithmancy Studies coupled with a bit of Divination.<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't know you did Divination.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't anymore, but to achieve top grades in the NEWT examinations you need to branch out of the specification a bit and link different aspects of magical study.<em>

* * *

><p>Still doesn't make any sense, though, no matter what its purpose.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I thought you did Arithmancy?<em>

* * *

><p>I do, and I like it, I guess. Better at Potions, but …<p>

* * *

><p><em>You'll come around. Arithmancy really is fascinating, and the opportunity to study Advanced Arithmancy this early on is amazing.<em>

* * *

><p>If you say so.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily, there are wizards out there who devote their entire lives to studying subjects such as this!<em>

* * *

><p>Ew.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It really makes a difference, you know.<em>

* * *

><p>Right.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Am I boring you?<em>

* * *

><p>Honestly? Kind of. No offence, though. It just doesn't interest me much.<p>

* * *

><p><em>How can you live with yourself?! Arithmancy's one of my favourite subjects now; admittedly, OWL level is a bit dry but when you get to NEWT …<em>

* * *

><p>I'll take your word for it, Ly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What's Scorpius's favourite subject?<em>

* * *

><p>Why don't you ask him, since you're such good pals? He's sitting right there.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily, are you okay?<em>

* * *

><p>Sure.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't much know what to say.<em>

* * *

><p>You don't have to say anything.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You're clearly upset, and I do not know what I should do. Statistically speaking, there's a strong correlation between looking down and feeling upset, so …<em>

* * *

><p>Ly, I'm fine.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is it something to do with Scorpius?<em>

* * *

><p>Maybe.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Erm, I don't know what to say to help you. Do you want to talk about it?<em>

* * *

><p>Not particularly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

* * *

><p>Lysander, we're sitting in Quidditch stands in the freezing cold passing notes to each other. It's not really the place to talk about deep issues.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So something is going on, then?<em>

* * *

><p>I never said that; I was making a general statement. See, it's not just you who can sound clever.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily, we can go if you want.<em>

* * *

><p>Nah, I like hanging out with Lucy and Scor; it's fun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>All right.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hello.<em>

* * *

><p>Hi. Got enough books there?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was going to say the same thing to you, in actual fact.<em>

* * *

><p>This? It's all Hugh's doing, don't ask. He's gone OWL mad.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aren't your OWL examinations next year?<em>

* * *

><p>That's exactly what I said, but like he'd listen to me. Er, are you sure you can eat that over your books?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily, James might have mentioned that I am what he calls a nerd.<em>

* * *

><p>Just a bit.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thus, it is completely habitual of me to balance eating breakfast whilst revising three subjects at once.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, Ly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I did not see you in the library this morning. How come you have so many books; it's breakfast time!<em>

* * *

><p>Yeah, Hugh woke me up at <em>six<em> this morning for _no reason_! I swear to you, Ly, if he weren't my cousin I'd kill him. Then he had the grand idea of thinking I'd actually _want_ to go to the library that early in the morning, so we went, and here we are now in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, that'd be why I didn't see you, then; I went to the library about half an hour ago. It's really quite hard trying to pass you these notes over those third-years.<em>

* * *

><p>Exactly what I was just thinking.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They could move. <em>**You know, if you wanted to speak to each other, you could just sit together.**

**James**

* * *

><p>We could. Doesn't mean we're going to.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Exactly. So, what are you having for breakfast this fine morning?<em>

* * *

><p>Porridge. You?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scrambled egg on toast. I say, what on earth is all that noise?<em>

* * *

><p>That would be me, yelling at Hugo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can't see anything over these third-years; I wish they would just settle down; who on earth is that energetic at eight in the morning? Why are you yelling at Hugo?<em>

* * *

><p>Hugo Weasley is an idiot.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, that may be, but why in particular this morning?<em>

* * *

><p>Hugo, who has an appetite unrivalled by anybody save for perhaps James, decided to have a large breakfast. This is normal. However, as I was tucking into my porridge, Hugo thought that my porridge seemed quite boring. And so I'm mad at him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I think I am missing something. What did he do?<em>

* * *

><p>HE PUT BACON IN MY PORRIDGE.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh.<em>

* * *

><p>LYSANDER, I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING FROM HERE. THIS ISN'T FUNNY.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It kind of is, aha.<em>

* * *

><p>LYSANDER! I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW; I HATE HUGO!<p>

* * *

><p><em>But he will always love you.<em>

* * *

><p>AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!<p>

* * *

><p>STOP SNIGGERING! AND TELL JAMES TO STOP LAUGHING, TOO, IT'S NOT FUNNY!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Just get some more porridge, honestly.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Did you not think of that?<em>

* * *

><p>I don't want more porridge.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You are only saying that because you want to be mad at Hugo and you don't want to admit that there's no point to you being angry at him.<em>

* * *

><p>Shut up and stop being so smart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Love you, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>Stop laughing at me. And I love you too but I STILL HATE HUGO.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The twins have just arrived and they asked me to give Hugo their thanks – <em>**Lily, will you and Lysander please stop flirting with each other. If you want to talk to each other, how difficult is it to jinx those third-years out the way and sit together? Also, tell Hugo he's a genius.**

**James**

* * *

><p>I hate James. How are we flirting with each other, anyway? The 'I love you too' was meant to be said platonically, it didn't mean anything.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know. Just ignore him.<em>

* * *

><p>That's a concept I'm familiar with.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Are you eating toast?<em>

* * *

><p>Yes, why?<p>

* * *

><p><em>There are crumbs all over this parchment.<em>

* * *

><p>Oops, sorry!<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's no problem at all. Which lessons do you have today?<em>

* * *

><p>Arithmancy, Charms, DADA and Astronomy. What do you have?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have Defence too, but it's followed by Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. I wish I had Charms; my lessons are so boring today. Well, Defence is not bad, and I suppose Fred livens up Care of Magical Creatures … and Transfiguration is quite fun, too.<em>

* * *

><p>So basically your day isn't boring at all, then?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pretty much. Listen, I have to go now, but will you be here for lunch?<em>

* * *

><p>Nah, I said I'd meet Scorpius, we might be eating outside.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's raining!<em>

* * *

><p>I know, but it might brighten up by lunch. Whatever, I'll see you in the common room if I don't see you around today. Bye!<p>

* * *

><p><em>See you later.<em>


	12. November: Fourth Year

**Fourth Year - November**

Hello, Lysander!

* * *

><p><em>Hullo.<em>

* * *

><p>What's wrong?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nothing.<em>

* * *

><p>Tell me!<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am fine, Lily. Just a bit under the weather.<em>

* * *

><p>Is it a girl?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe.<em>

* * *

><p>Who is it? Is it the girl you fancy?<p>

* * *

><p><em>What girl? Since when did – who did you hear this from?<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't, Ly. I guessed. You know, the girl you fancied who "wasn't Rose Weasley".<p>

* * *

><p><em>I promise you I have never once liked Rose Weasley.<em>

* * *

><p>Hmmmmm.<p>

* * *

><p><em>How are you, anyway?<em>

* * *

><p>Not bad. I heard about the flood in the Astronomy tower!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, that was quite amusing. I have never really liked Astronomy, so when James and Fred suggested flooding it … well, I was not one to stop them.<em>

* * *

><p>I'm proud of you, Ly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Are you all right?<em>

* * *

><p>Erm, yes? How come?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, it is just that last year and the like you interrogated me persistently about the girl I fancied back then, and now you have not given the matter much attention.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, yeah, that's because Hugo and I have Vanished our mice already so we're copying notes down from our textbook. Plus, I kind of figured that if you wanted to tell me, you would have done. So it's obviously not that big a deal if you didn't tell me, right?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wow, Lily, that's quite mature. Wait, did I hear right – you've Vanished your mouse?<em>

* * *

><p>It's been known to happen. I know; it's amazing! For once, I can actually do Transfiguration! Oh, I'm so happy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Congratulations.<em>

* * *

><p>Thank you! What lesson are you in?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Charms. That is why I can enchant all of these notes to find you without being told off.<em>

* * *

><p>Makes sense. I can only reply because Hugo – who's nearest the door – is slipping them under the desk so they're at a better angle to fly out of the room. It's a good system.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It is.<em>

* * *

><p>Can I ask you something, Lysander?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Er, that depends what it is.<em>

* * *

><p>Don't get so nervous, I'm not proposing or anything. Oh, I hope Scorpius proposes!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily, you're fourteen.<em>

* * *

><p>Not NOW! I meant in the future!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh! That makes a lot more sense, thank goodness. What's your question?<em>

* * *

><p>What actually happened between you and Dominique? Because I've been writing to her quite a bit and her current boyfriend, Francis, she doesn't think she likes as much. She says there's someone else!<p>

* * *

><p><em>It just did not work, remember? It was too long distance and she's gorgeous; don't get me wrong, but …<em>

* * *

><p>I think I know what you mean. Like, not down-to-earth enough?<p>

* * *

><p><em>She is quite grounded, though; I am not entirely sure how to explain it. She just was not the girl for me, I think.<em>

* * *

><p>That makes sense.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why do you ask?<em>

* * *

><p>Well, I just don't know. I kind of thought that if she didn't like Francis, she must still like you, right? But I guess not, haha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No, I do not think she does.<em>

* * *

><p>I really want to figure this out. She says that I know them, but I know, like, <em>everybody<em>!

* * *

><p><em>Is it a boy?<em>

* * *

><p>Yep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Do you know how old he is supposed to be?<em>

* * *

><p>Somewhere around her age, I think. So like your age. That's why I wondered.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I shall think about this. Maybe Lorcan might know?<em>

* * *

><p>NIKKI HATES LORCAN.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, but Lorc hangs around with Louis quite a lot, so my brother might therefore know through him.<em>

* * *

><p>I was honestly just going to suggest that maybe it was Louis, but then I remembered that he and Nikki are siblings.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ew.<em>

* * *

><p>I know. I forgot, okay?<p>

* * *

><p><em>You forgot they were – I don't even think I want to ask.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, ha, ha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Have you tried asking Hugo?<em>

* * *

><p>Why on Merlin's earth would Hugh know?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is his sister Rose not friends with Dominique?<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, yeah. Nah, Hugh doesn't know.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll try my brother, then. I will get back to you on this one.<em>

* * *

><p>Fab.<p>

* * *

><p><em>How are things with Scorpius?<em>

* * *

><p>Great, I guess. Nothing much has really happened, to be honest, but still. I do love him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That is good, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>I know! Ly?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Lily?<em>

* * *

><p>Never mind, it doesn't matter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What is it?<em>

* * *

><p>No, it doesn't matter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tell me!<em>

* * *

><p>Well, it's just, I don't know.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is it to do with Scorpius Malfoy?<em>

* * *

><p>How did you know?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know you, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>Fair enough. It's just that, well. I'm not sure how to explain it, really.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Start at the beginning.<em>

* * *

><p>I think you gave me unrealistic expectations about what a boyfriend would be like.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Excuse me?<em>

* * *

><p>Not in a bad way. Just because I got to know you and you're lovely and I thought that all boys were like you, but.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Has Scorpius done something?<em>

* * *

><p>No, of course not! It's just the little things, like he never replies when I write letters to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Have you tried talking to him about it?<em>

* * *

><p>I mentioned it and he said it was because he sees me in person, so he doesn't need to write me any letters, and when he gets around to doing so it's too late.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I see. I am not sure what to recommend.<em>

* * *

><p>I do love him, though.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>It's just getting to me and I don't know what to do. Hugo won't understand because his relationship with Abigail is so goddamned <em>perfect<em> and it drives me insane.

* * *

><p><em>You already are insane.<em>

* * *

><p>Very funny. You're like Fred.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Do you honestly think I am funny?<em>

* * *

><p>Yes, why?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Strange.<em>

* * *

><p>What's strange about it? You've always been funny, Ly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, but it got me thinking once you mentioned Dominique and how things with Malfoy aren't as perfect as you thought they were. I just thought about my relationship with Dominique, is all.<em>

* * *

><p>What about it?<p>

* * *

><p><em>She never said I was funny, so it's strange that you think I am.<em>

* * *

><p>Why is that strange?<p>

* * *

><p><em>No reason. Do you still not know what to do about the Scorpius thing?<em>

* * *

><p>Do you miss Nikki? And no, I don't. Because it's so annoying but I love him and, oh, I don't know what to think.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am not sure. I still write to her, but I expect I miss her a bit. Not as much as I did. In fact, now I think about it, I do not think I do. Lily, what are you doing on Friday?<em>

* * *

><p>So you don't miss Nikki at all? Erm, I have school, Ly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nope. I know, Lily, I meant after that.<em>

* * *

><p>So what's up, then? Oh, I don't know. I think the Slytherins are having a party in their common room, Lucy told me. Hugh's been invited by Abigail and I by Scorpius, so I might be going. How come?<p>

* * *

><p><em>If you do not want to go to the party, would you like to go for a walk?<em>

* * *

><p>A walk? Where?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Around the grounds or something. James has showed me a few places on our wanderings. We can talk properly about how you feel about Scorpius, or something.<em>

* * *

><p>That sounds lovely! I'll speak to Scor or someone about the party, then.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay.<em>

* * *

><p>In fact, Hugo's probably seeing Abigail this lunch so I can ask him to pass on the message. Oh, I'm so excited now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am glad, Lily. What lesson do you have last on a Friday?<em>

* * *

><p>I'm not sure. I'll check. What do you have?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have free periods, so I'll probably be in the library or the common room I think, with James.<em>

* * *

><p>Cool, where shall I meet you?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Find out what lesson you have last and I shall sort this out. We could meet in the Entrance Hall?<em>

* * *

><p>I think I have DADA. Sounds good, I'll see you then, if I don't see you beforehand!<p>

* * *

><p><em>See you later.<em>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, did I hear right? You're ditching Malfoy to go on a date with my best mate?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p><em>James, you cannot send her that.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Why not?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p><em>Because it sounds ridiculous.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This should be fun then. Whoops, looks like I'm going to accidentally pass Lee this message …<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Erm, what's going on? Am I supposed to have this series of messages between you two?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was going to write to you to check you were still okay for later.<em>

* * *

><p>You mean the walk? Yeah, I think I am. Hugh told Abigail that I wouldn't be going to the party. She was quite disappointed, as was Lucy when I told her, but I haven't told Scorpius yet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You have not? You might have to, Lily, if he is expecting you.<em>

* * *

><p>I know. It'd just be easier not to.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily, as much as it pains me to say this, he is your boyfriend and you have to tell him.<em>

* * *

><p>Why would that pain you to say?<p>

* * *

><p><em>It wouldn't.<em>

* * *

><p>But you just said –<p>

* * *

><p><em>No, I didn't.<em>

* * *

><p>Lysander, I can see it right there!<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea what on earth you are talking about.<em>

* * *

><p>I hate you.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hate you too, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>See you later. And stop smirking.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am not smirking! You're the one laughing!<em>

* * *

><p>That's because you're funny and this amused me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It amused me, too.<em>

* * *

><p>Good.<p>

* * *

><p><em>See you, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>James,<p>

Stop messing around and actually listen, because I really need your help right now. I get that you're too cool to be fazed by things, and I thought I was, too, but obviously not. I'd write to Hugo or Al or Rose or someone, but Hugh's at the Slytherin party and the other two are probably studying. So shut up and listen.

Basically, you know how I was supposed to go for a walk with Ly, and meet in the Entrance Hall? Well, after DADA he was waiting outside my classroom for me, which was really lovely. We walked up to the common room so I could dump my bags by a table near the fire – if you or the twins are messing with my stuff, you are **dead** – and then we walked down the staircase and out into the grounds. It was quite cold, so he took his blazer off and gave it to me.

First off, Scorpius never does this. My blazer's been in the cleaning department for about two weeks now after a small-scale fire in Potions (Hugo's fault, hit him for me) and every time I see Scor he's _never_ given me his blazer. But Ly did, and it was nice.

We then walked towards the Forbidden Forest, but there was an odd sort of mist over the entrance so we took a walk around the grounds instead, like around the gamekeeper's hut and things.

As it transpires, he's funnier than Scorpius. He's nicer, too. Scor's lovely, but Lysander's just … he's so genuine, you know

But anyway, we talked about Hugh and Abigail, and about you and the twins, and then we moved on to the subject of him and Nikki. He doesn't still love her or anything, but he said that for a long while afterwards he missed her terribly. Then he wrote to me again and things were better because he could take his mind off things. Now, Nikki fancies someone else, even though she has a boyfriend (some French guy, Francis, in case you didn't know).

I could never imagine fancying someone else whilst I have a boyfriend, but there you go. Lysander reckons that it's someone Lorcan knows, because he asked him if he knew who it was and Lorcan apparently went really quiet, so he's undoubtedly covering up for someone. Ly suggested that maybe it was Lorc who Dominique likes, but I think he gathered from the look on my face that there was no way that was happening. Nikki _hates_ Lorcan; to her, he's a womanizing prat and she's never really hated anyone as much as she does him. He just really gets to her, and there's no way those two could ever be in love. It's like … it's like me and Lysander getting together, or something. It's just … no.

So if you could find out in any way who Nikki likes, that'd be great. If not … I guess we'll all have to confront her at Christmas or something, when she's home for the holidays.

Once Lysander and I had finished the conversation about Nikki, we talked about Scorpius. It was really nice getting all my worries out and having someone smart and rational to talk things through with. Ly doesn't really get tied down with petty things' he's too clever, really. The thing was, every time I mentioned how in love with Scor I was, he looked really uncomfortable. I get that it might be a bit insensitive to rant about how perfect Scor is when Ly doesn't have a girlfriend (Voldemort knows it's annoying when Hugh and Abigail talk about each other soppily) but Lysander looked uncomfortable at the weirdest things.

He laughed when I made jokes, and all that, and he was serious and ridiculously helpful when I talked about the problems I had with Scor, but … it's like, every so often he'd go quiet and stare at the floor, with his floppy sandy-blonde fringe hiding his face.

It got to the point when it was getting to me and I was about to say something when Ly threw himself over me and pushed me into the wall of the gamekeeper's hut.

_No_, not like that, James, _honestly_. Get a grip.

Though I must admit I was wondering about what on earth he was doing, but as soon as I opened my mouth he held up a finger and turned slowly around. I know this sounds ridiculous, and you probably won't believe it, but there was this _massive_ Blast-Ended Skrewt standing behind us. Dad had told us stories, remember, about his times at Hogwarts and the creatures he's dealt with, and Ly does a Care of Magical Creatures NEWT so I took his word for it, but either way it was quite unnerving. Not scary, because like I'd get scared of a magical creature, but it was moderately freaking me out. Plus, it smelled like rotten fish, which wasn't exactly pleasant. I know from the stories our parents have told us that Blast-Ended Skrewts are highly dangerous and potentially quite lethal, so when Ly drew his wand I didn't exactly like our chances, I have to say. Plus, the Skrewt was inching closer and closer and oh, James, it was about ten feet long and had this massive stinger thing … well; basically, Lysander pushed me farther back into the wall of the hut, which I did actually appreciate, and he began to wave his wand but then out of nowhere this sting or something came flying at him and missed piercing his hand by centimetres, though it left a horrific graze. Ly shrugged it off, though, and slashed his wand through the air and the Skrewt fell back, but it still advanced.

Then, the weirdest thing happened, Jamie. The Skrewt was advancing more to me; its eyes – at least I assume it had eyes – were fixed on me and I felt so sick and I couldn't get my wand out since Lysander had me against the wall (not that I'm complaining; I'd rather not be Skrewt food) and as soon as the Skrewt raised what looked like a tail and got ready to fire another sting (or whatever it is) Lysander, who had moved away a bit in order to get better aim, turned to me, threw himself in the Skrewt's path and blocked the sting with a Shield Charm. Ly then did some magic, I don't know what it was, but he sent the Skrewt away, anyway.

Why did he do that? I'm capable of defending myself, anyway, and I know that I was in mortal danger and all that rubbish, but … don't get me wrong, it was nice of him, but he shouldn't have put himself in harm's way just for me.

Nonetheless, we began walking again, and when I looked at him his face was slightly flushed and his hand – the one that was grazed – was shaking so I took hold of it, and he looked quickly up at me, and examined it.

Seriously, James, if you see Ly tonight make sure you force him to go to the Hospital Wing.

I took off my tie and wrapped it around his hand, and he winced but I think it helped.

After that, we talked a bit more about Scorpius, but it was light-hearted and fun, and it made me laugh the way Lysander did impressions of him. I think I got everything sorted, too. I doubted whether Scorpius was really that perfect for me but Lysander really helped me look beyond that and appreciate him for who he is.

I know you don't like it, James, but I'm in love with Scorpius and always will be.

Anyway, I just needed your help because I don't know whether Lysander hates me for giving him my tie, and I don't know why he protected me from the Skrewt, either. You or Hugo or Teddy would have done the same thing, but he's not my brother or cousin so I don't much understand it.

Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Lee, isn't it obvious? Lysander's in love with you, you idiot.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Don't be ridiculous, James. He fancies Rose Weasley. Plus, I'm with Scorpius and Lysander has enough sense not to fall for someone he can't have – more to the point, why would he fancy <em>me<em>? It's just not going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>For your sake, Lily, I'd just like to point out that Lysander never fell for Rosie and chances are he never will.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>How do you know?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm his best mate, silly. We do talk, you know.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>As if he's in love with me though. That's completely absurd. We're just friends, and that's what he thinks, too!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever asked him?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Well, no, because he went out with Nikki and I'm dating Scor so …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My thoughts on Malfoy aside, if you don't believe me ask Ly yourself.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>How would you know, though? You've never had a girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Unnecessary, but all the babes are after me, Lee. I do know quite a bit about relationships.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Yeah, right!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't doubt my natural charm, sis. I'm extremely attractive and charismatic.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Yeah, in your head.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shut up, sis.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Rude. More to the point, Ly's not "in love" with me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, have you ever actually asked him that? You just assume he doesn't, and wave Scorpius in his face even though you know he doesn't want to know.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>What do you mean, he doesn't want to know? We tell each other almost everything; he's not mean enough to not want to know. And I do not wave Scor in his face!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fine, he does want to know, but it does hurt him, you realise, to hear about it. You so wave Scorpius in his face. You talk about him constantly, even to me!<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>I think you're talking a whole load of rubbish.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And I think you're wrong, but there we go.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>If he likes me so much, why has he <em>never<em> mentioned it?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you ever give him a chance?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, told you so. Chances are, he's tried to tell you on numerous occasions.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>He didn't need a chance; it's not so difficult to tell someone you fancy them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't it?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>What would you know? Just because you're 18 doesn't mean you know everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're mistaken. Just because I haven't had a girl doesn't mean I haven't fancied people. What I choose to do is my decision.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>So you choose not to have girlfriends …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's much easier, sis. I'll find someone when I leave this place; there's no point falling for someone now when I'm not going to be with them when I leave Hogwarts.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>I certainly plan on being with Scor after I leave Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Good for you, but when I leave, regardless of who I'd be with, I'd break up with them. And are you sure you plan to be with Scorpius after you graduate?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>I think so.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You think?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>I don't know everything, James, goodness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, you're fourteen. You don't see these things as well as I do. Lysander's in love with you, he's perfect for you, and I know I don't like Scorpius that much but I put that aside when you decided to date him. Rosie dated him and I trust her, so I put it aside for you. However, I really don't think Scorpius is as perfect for you as you think he is, and I reckon you know that, too.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Ridiculous.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, you doubted just before whether Scorpius was as perfect for you as you think he is! Trust me, you're one of my best mates and so is Ly, I think I'd be able to tell if you're perfect for each other. Rosie agrees with me.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Oh, she does, does she? So you're all gossiping about me with Lysander and laughing at me or something, for being too stupid to realise all these profound truths you're throwing at me?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For Potter's sake, Lily, not everything revolves around you. Lysander's never even said out loud properly that he's in love with you. Based off what he's told me, however, about being in love with someone he can't ever have, and on what I see and on what everyone generally agrees on, he loves you. Don't start acting like you've never had feelings for him, either.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>You are so full of sh –<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not, and you know it. Jesus, why can't you see that <strong>_**you're both perfect for each other**_**?!**

**James**

* * *

><p>We're not, though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now who's full of rubbish? You've been writing to each other for God knows how long, and – Lily, are you crying?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Shut up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, do you want me to come over? I can ditch the twins if you want?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>I'm fine. Hugo's here, you know. I <em>can<em> manage some things.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, but … what's wrong?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Nothing. I'm going to the Slytherin common room with Hugh. Maybe Abigail or Luce will be there to cry on. Mind my stuff?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, Lily, dear. I'll move them away from the fire, though, in case a first-year trips and turns them to flames. Would you like me to do something? I could get some chocolate from the kitchens or Honeydukes, if you want (as long as you don't tell Rosie the twins and I sneak around)?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Okay.<p> 


	13. December: Fourth Year

**Fourth Year - December**

_Lily,_

_Are you all right? James said something about you being upset, and if you'd like to talk to me I am here._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You were walking with little Lucy Weasley today and you both looked quite distraught. I hope you are okay._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Why will you not reply? Have I done something?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_James says it is just about your relationship with Scorpius. Is everything okay?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I saw Scorpius today, and I am not even sure whether you want me to be telling you this, but he looked quite pale. Paler than normal, that is._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_James invited me around for Christmas at The Burrow, if that is all right with you. I will assume it is. Oh, I found out who Dominique likes. He likes her, too, according to, er, a close source of mine. Might even say the person himself. I will let you figure it out, though, because you would not believe me if I told you. Dominique's in the process of breaking up with Francis._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_For the record, it is not me who Dominique likes._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I am not entirely sure why you are ignoring my letters, but I am not going to stop writing to you, because I would like you to know that if you ever need someone, I am here._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_James says you broke up with Scorpius._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I think James, quite uncharacteristically, cued the twins and asked them not to crack any jokes when you entered the common room tonight. You did not look too bothered, although your gaze was fixed on Hugo and your cheeks were burning, so perhaps you just did not want to show that you were upset._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Why on earth did you break up with Scorpius? I thought you loved him and that you thought the two of you were perfect together. If anything has happened, do not let it get to you. If you love him, that is all that matters. I am not sure if that is even of any help, since I overheard you talking to Abigail on your way to Potions (you were being quite loud, I could not help it) and you were ranting about all Scorpius's flaws. I did not know there were so many, Lily. I hope you are all right._

_Make sure you do not end up hating him, though. My father says that that is never healthy, and I quite agree with him. Will Scorpius be going to Christmas dinner at The Burrow again? He's good friends with Rose and Albus so I think he might be, according to James._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Did you tug on my sleeve as Roxanne and I were leaving the common room this morning? I saw you standing beside it looking quite lost; I thought you were waiting for Hugo, but as Roxanne forced me through the Portrait Hole before I could say anything, I thought I felt your hand on my arm. I think it was you, anyway, because I felt a spark of electricity and I know you felt it too because when I looked back you looked a bit confused. Sorry, by the way, for not stopping to talk to you. Roxanne was in a massive rush to get to breakfast so she could talk to a Hufflepuff boy; I never saw you go down to breakfast. Did you go for a walk with Hugo?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Lucy Weasley smiled at me in the library today. I smiled back, of course, though I was a bit shocked. I like her, though we do not really talk to each other. She was hovering nervously near the Magical Cookery section, and I got the impression she wanted to talk to me but I do not think she got the nerve. I only realised this afterwards, though, otherwise I would have gone up to her._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_James has been going insane about Quidditch practise now that it's the midst of Quidditch season. Since the twins are part of the team, I have been sitting in the stands a lot, revising. It has not been too bad, actually. Cold, though. Hugo is in the Quidditch team, and I am sure he has wanted to talk to me once or twice but James has been so driven for the team to succeed in his final year that he has not got a chance._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Did you break up with Scorpius or was it the other way around? I am only asking because you both seem so distraught and it is hard to tell. I think he is getting happier, however. It mightn't be what you want, but you both need to be happy._

_I am not sure if you are all right, though. You seem to really be falling apart, and it is quite worrying. In a different way to me or Dominique or anyone – Dominique falls apart gracefully, I stay silent, whereas you … I am not sure how to explain it, it is just different. I hope you are okay, anyway. I am here for you, Lily._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Dominique's going through quite a bit at the moment. I do not really know what to do about it, either: she has girlfriends and she is close to Rose but she has been confiding in me quite a bit. She probably will not mind me talking to you about it; she loves you dearly and trusts you. I think she assumes I will tell you, anyway._

_Basically, she is trying to break up with Francis but he does not want to hear any of it; he refuses to believe that Dominique likes somebody else since the person she's fallen for is someone so completely unbelievable. It is really getting to Dominique, and Francis is manipulating her somewhat in that he's making her feel really bad about herself. A few years ago Dominique had eating issues – you might have guessed, I think you mentioned something about her being really thin – and Francis is using that to stop Dominique from breaking up with him._

_In all honestly, I don't think he'll get what he wants. Dominique's quiet and smart and shy, but … I have a feeling she'll explode if Francis keeps baiting her. She has that Weasley fire; Rose has it when she is being confronted and you have it, too, in a good way._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_It is almost Christmas. I miss you writing to me._

_Did you get an advent calendar this year?_

_I saw Fred giving you a hug in the Entrance Hall this morning. I could not see your face; it was hidden in the front of his robes. I hope you are all right._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_James says that you are doing a lot better than you were originally. How come you have not talked to me about it, though?_

_Actually, I suppose it is understandable why you have not talked to me. After Dominique and I broke up, I needed some people and did not need others to talk to. It's a strange thing, really, is it not? The people you turn to when you need help._

_Lily, I am here for you._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You are my best friend, and I hope you know that._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_You were laughing in the common room tonight. I mean really laughing; you threw your head back and rocked forwards and everything. You were sitting with Hugo, and I think he was pleased that you laughed. I know this makes me sound like a psychopath, or something, watching you laugh, but … it gave you life again, and I doubt it was just me who noticed._

_James does worry about you, you know. He cares a lot more than you would think. He put aside his feud with Scorpius for you, which says a lot, trust me._

_Everybody cares for you, Lily._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Dominique's put her foot down and she got rid of Francis. Louis was writing to me about it before; I presume he has offered you support – see, all the people who love you are there for you. Anyway, apparently Dominique completely lost her head and screamed at Francis for about an hour, about how he was putting her down and she did not need him._

_Louis has been in France with Lorcan for a few days; they went down to help Dominique. Before you say anything – no, you cannot skip school to go to France; she'll be all right, Lily._

_After Dominique had finished her (according to Louis, admirable) speech, Francis went purple and looked as though he was having a heart failure. I do admire Dominique sometimes. Once Dominique had flounced out of the apartment that Francis lives in, Lorcan gave her a massive hug, which almost gave Louis his own heart failure._

_So Dominique is doing well, which is good._

_It is almost the Christmas holidays._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I shall be arriving at The Burrow at about twelve, to help with lunch, on Christmas Day. James says that you lot are probably getting there at the same time. For some reason, I am quite nervous about seeing you; maybe it is because you have not been writing to me at all this December._

_Please be okay._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Have you arrived yet? I have been in the kitchens since noon; it is exhausting. Lorcan and Louis are coming with Dominique at some point, and Ted and Victoire are already here with Isabelle. Isabelle's growing quite quickly. They're in the sitting room, anyway, and Victoire gave me a hug when she saw me; she is a really lovely woman._

_I have no idea when the rest of your cousins are arriving; your Grandmother has been keeping me entertained with funny stories from the war. Little quirky moments that made the whole horror seem worth it._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I saw you through the window; you had your arm through Albus's and you were laughing at something James and your mother were saying. You were wearing the hat I got you one Christmas, remember?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I need you.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Where are you?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>The bedroom that smells the most like gunpowder. You'll know which one; it's filled with WWW boxes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm on my way.<em>

* * *

><p>James,<p>

You're downstairs with Rose, Molly and Fred and I would come down to speak to you but Scorpius is also with you, so I won't. We can hear your laughter from up here. I think Teddy and Victoire are out with Lorcan and Nikki in the garden, Louis might be with them, too.

Lucy came looking for me after lunch to join in a Wizards' Chess tournament with Hugo and Roxanne, but when I told her I was in the middle of something she left me alone.

By the way, did you see Nikki arrive with Lorcan and Louis? Weren't they holding hands? Nikki and Lorcan I mean, not Lorcan and Louis. And before when I went to the bathroom I caught sight of Nikki fixing her hair in the mirror in Mum's old bedroom and I could swear her lipstick was coming off, almost as if she'd been – James, is it Lorcan who – Dominique and Lorc – no way – but they hate each other! I've just asked Lysander and he gave me this grin and I just _knew_ that it was true. Fancy that! Good grief, I can't even process this. Oh, my.

Goodness.

Lysander just told me that I was getting off the point, which I suppose I am, so I'll talk about Nikki and Lorcan with you later. Basically, Jamie, I'm writing to you because I thought that since you'd been so [[conceited]] nice to me you deserved to know.

Everything was manic when lunch was being prepared; I think every single one of us was helping but for some reason it was more stressful than usual, though I had a laugh with Victoire about the state everyone was in – even Louis seemed ruffled, enchanting a turkey to fly over Lucy and Scorpius's heads. They found it funny, though, and thankfully the turkey didn't fall on them or anything.

When I was laughing with Victoire, though, it hit me that Scorpius and I weren't together anymore and say what you will, James, but I did really love him and I thought we were going to be together for ever, even though he wasn't right for me. Obviously that was a childish dream, but it's one I got to be quite fond of. I needed space, so I slipped out as soon as Victoire turned to kiss Teddy, who was doing something fancy with a Butterbeer display (probably skiving off helping) and went up to my favourite bedroom, you know, the one with the WWW merchandise in? I think it used to be Uncle George's, because there's an old photograph taped to the window of a Quidditch team. I think Dad's sitting front-centre, which is where you sit in Quidditch team photographs, so it's presumably from a good few years ago when Dad was Seeker.

Lysander had sent a letter up to me and I replied saying I needed him. I have no idea why; I just knew I did. Maybe because we're so close and he's one of my most favourite people and I just _needed _him and his words of comfort.

When he came through the door, he knocked gently and oh, I swear I almost died. I apologised for not writing to him at all lately and he said it didn't matter. He said he was there for me no matter what, which I thought was nice and really appreciated. Then, before I knew what I was doing, I felt really upset and he murmured something like, 'Oh, Lily' and walked to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I felt better, strangely enough, sobbing into his chest. He smells of lemons; do you know this? His arms were around me and I felt safer and more secure than I have since I broke up with Scorpius, and it was a really lovely feeling; it was like home or something. Though I know that sounds stupid, so don't laugh at me.

I think we stood like that for about a month, but it was comforting, really, and neither of us was complaining. He kissed my head – _exactly_ like how Teddy does sometimes, quite firmly and protectively – and I looked up at him and he smiled. He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. It was nice just to have someone there, really. It was different to sobbing on Abigail or Hugo or Lucy's shoulder. It was just … different.

Lysander nudged my forehead with his nose and beckoned his head towards the door, and I nodded. His arm was still around me, and I know I'm quite smaller than him but I didn't mind. He just made everything okay, and I have no idea why I didn't reply to any of his letters because if I had, maybe I would have been okay a lot sooner, you know?

After that, I went to join in with the Wizards' Chess game that Hugo was winning, and Lucy was screaming insults at him though she was half-laughing, and Roxanne was lounging beside them, having lost her place in the competition games ago, she said. She wasn't fussed; she was too busy tossing pieces of parchment at your head, at least until Grandma Weasley told her off. She got a high-five from Uncle Ron for it, though.

Lucy stopped yelling long enough to ask me if I was all right; I expect my eyes were still puffy or red from crying, and Hugo beamed at me and tossed me down beside him. It was fun watching their game; it was quite peaceful being able to laugh on the side-lines. I swear, Lucy is surprisingly really competitive and determined, I guess that's why she's a Slytherin. I don't know what Lysander did after we'd left Uncle George's bedroom, maybe he went to talk to the adults or something, I don't know.

Actually, he's telling me now that he went out to talk to Dominique and Victoire, but still.

He came in, though, and he had snow over his shoulders and in his hair and I didn't realise that Hugo had got his arm out from around my waist until I stood up, and I know that everyone was watching me (probably waiting to see if I'd go mental at Scorpius, or whatever) but I couldn't help brushing the snow off Lysander's face. And he gestured towards the door to outside and I followed him, and I'm sure that you and Molly were watching us, but I ignored you. If that was you clapping … one day, I will actually hit you. I think it was Fred, though; I don't mind, really. It was funny.

Once we'd gone outside, Dominique and Victoire, who were being pushed on the old swings by Lorcan and Teddy, though Teddy was pushing Nikki and Lorc was pushing Victoire, with Louis begging them to push his sisters higher, saw us and hastily tried to stop swinging; Victoire accidentally kicked Lorcan in the process but I heard her apologise. They all left the garden as quickly as Victoire and Nikki had stopped swinging, which I thought was a bit odd.

Lysander and I walked over to the still-swinging seats and we sat down, and he began to talk about how he hoped I was all right and how he understood why I hadn't been replying to his letters – which he'd already said to me through writing, but whatever – and once he'd finished talking I said again that I was sorry for not replying to any of them but I just couldn't face it, James, you know? Though I regret it now a bit, since he's the loveliest boy imaginable, but it's too late now. We sat in silence for about ten minutes, though it was comfortable silence.

He said I didn't need to be sorry, and I said I did. He disagreed, and there was a small smirk playing about his lips and I suddenly got the urge to kiss him.

Well, I tell you, that freaked me out. I didn't even fancy him or anything; it had been just under a month since I'd broken up with Scorpius, and I'd never really thought that I loved Lysander or anything, so it kind of unnerved me. I think he knew something had changed, because he sighed softly, expelling a cloud of white smoke in the darkening sky, and raised an eyebrow at me.

So I did the only sensible thing: I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into The Burrow.

I didn't want to go back into the sitting room where everyone was, so I dragged him into the kitchen. I presumed it would be less awkward if we left the garden, and I suppose it was, although he ended up accidentally standing right underneath a large sprig of mistletoe that was tied with a ribbon to the doorway. I silently prayed that he hadn't noticed, because I still doubted your wild theory that he was in love with me and I didn't want things to be made awkward. I don't think he noticed, though, which was good.

There was still some Christmas pudding left on the countertop, and I vaulted myself up and sat next to it, and swirled it around with my spoon. Yes, we ate quite a bit of it, but if you tell on us I'll never forgive you. There was only one spoon so we shared it, but I don't think he minded.

Made me sort of imagine us doing the same thing in ten years or so, although I know that's stupid.

And then, oh, James, I need to tell someone!

I mentioned the fact that he had been standing under mistletoe before, and I was grinning when I said it, and he looked to the doorway – probably to check that there was actually mistletoe and that I wasn't tricking him – and back at me and seemed to be swallowing his resolve or something, because I swear his face went a bit pink, and he said something like, 'I don't need mistletoe, Lily' – well, that's exactly what he said, because I remember it so well due to the fact I've been replaying it in my head over and over since – and I asked him what he meant and he shrugged, and asked me what I thought he meant.

I told him that it seems like he did need mistletoe, and he asked why that was, and I mentioned your stupid theory and before I knew it his mouth was over mine and he was kissing me and oh it was amazing James and perfect and there were fireworks and electricity and everything and it was just oh it was the best feeling.

And I know you probably don't even want to know all of this but it's just ever so exciting and so completely different to things with Scorpius.

He backed away slightly and looked at me and that stupid little smirk was spreading across his face and he bit his lip and took my hand and oh, I slid off the counter and he twirled me under his arm and I laughed, because I felt so light and carefree and I'm not entirely sure how to explain it but it was perfect. There was music coming through from a room beyond the kitchen doorway; it was an old record, one that Dad sometimes dances with Aunt Hermione to, and Lysander put his hand on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder and we danced and everything was just … I know this sounds completely unbelievable, James, and I probably sound incredibly fickle or something but I forgot about Scorpius and everything seemed better and I felt comfortable, dancing with your best friend in the empty kitchen to an old favourite song of our parents'.

I just thought you should know.

I was a bit hesitant, once we left the kitchen, as to whether I wanted to kiss him again because the doubts about Scorpius and everything were creeping in, but I think he sensed it, because when I told him I mightn't want to start anything he said that it started a long time ago and it was completely fine for him to wait.

So I kissed him again; I couldn't help it, and you know how you're always going on about your 'sexy' stubble (at least, the girls I know do), well, he had a small bit but it wasn't anything major so it wasn't a problem because Victoire had told me once about how when she was kissing Teddy it sometimes grazed her skin but I know this is completely gross and embarrassing but I thought I should tell you anyway.

Now, we're sitting in my mother's old room, and Lysander's picking fluff out of his brother's shirt and I'm wearing Nikki's cardigan (to think they were stupid enough to leave them here; we can't wait to tease them about it later) and we're curled up on the floor against the bed and it's nice. It's also quite friendly, which I'm glad of, because it's as though Lysander and I are best friends as well as … I don't know.

I suppose I might end up falling in love with him, despite you saying I already have.

Lily

P.S. Lysander's just gone out to ask Fred some emergency question about their Care of Magical Creatures NEWT and now I'm worrying about things and doubting everything. Am I even over Scorpius? Things have been okay with him today; a bit awkward but … and there was a bit of a pang when I first saw him but I felt normal when he was playing with Lucy before they helped with lunch, it was like he was part of the family and nothing more.

I don't know. I'm so confused so I poured this all out to you because you're my big (well, one of them) brother and I trust you and I decided to talk to you and ask for your help. Plus, he's _your_ friend.

Oh, I don't know. Being with Lysander makes me really warm, though, I noticed that a few years ago now I think on it, though I didn't realise it. It's like home and I'm crying now and I'm not sure why but … maybe I was in love with him after all, and maybe it was him all along. Who knows?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally!<strong>_

**James**

* * *

><p>Shut up, James.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Are you two going to come down for a game of something or not?<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Maybe, what game?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't know, do I, sis? Come down and find out.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>I will once Lysander gets back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You so love him.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Do not. Besides, I can't leave without him, or he'll wonder where I am when he comes back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Good luck with that. Aunt Angelina's telling truly fascinating stories about you as a child, Lysander's quite interested.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>OKAY, I'M COMING!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Love you, Lee.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Huh. Tell Hugo he'd better save me a seat!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well he's sitting by Lucy, who's sitting by Scorpius Malfoy, so …<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>Do I look like I care? I'm too happy. Scorpius is a friend. Ask Hugo to budge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Get down here, then.<strong>

**James**

* * *

><p>I AM!<p>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>Goodness, this is so boring. What are we even supposed to be playing?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea. Lucy looks happy.<em>

* * *

><p>Yes, that's because I told her and Hugo what happened. I've already written to James.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know, he told me.<em>

* * *

><p>Are you annoyed? Oh, Scor took me aside once I began to sit down and said that he hoped we could still be friends. I said of course we could. He's still really good friends with Rosie, and if Rose can do it then why can't I? He seemed pleased. I think I've finally fallen out of love with him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why on earth would I be annoyed with you?<em>

* * *

><p>I don't know why you'd be annoyed, because I told them? Did you see Lorc and Nikki's faces when I came in wearing her cardigan? I thought you handled the situation quite well, though, tossing Lorcan's shirt to him and raising your eyebrows at him from under your fringe. I'm sure he blushed. Not once, throughout all the 'hot chicks' he's dated, have I ever seen your twin brother blush. He'd better treat Dominique well, although I expect she can handle herself now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm not annoyed you told them. I think it's quite lovely. I mean, it must mean something, though I don't know what. I think what Lorcan and Dominique have is something real. You know that Easter bonfire, when you had your first kiss with Scorpius and you came to find me? You said Dominique's lipstick was smudged … well, that was why. She said at the time it was a mad moment, but since then … something began. It wasn't just her, either: apparently Molly kissed someone, too.<em>

* * *

><p>Blimey, you know a lot of gossip. Lysander?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Victoire told me it all before, aha. Yes?<em>

* * *

><p>You said that when Nikki and Lorc have is something real.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I did.<em>

* * *

><p>Is what we have something real?<p>

* * *

><p><em>What do we have, Lily?<em>

* * *

><p>I don't know.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh.<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, well, I don't know what we have, but I hope it's something.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It seems like something. You have been my closest friend for about four years, after all.<em>

* * *

><p>True. Maybe it will be something real.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I think it is. Everyone else thinks so, too.<em>

* * *

><p>I hate being in a large family.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They were all there for you, though, when you broke up with Scorpius, just like I told you they would be.<em>

* * *

><p>That's true. I was only joking, I guess. Did you just hear Louis?<p>

* * *

><p><em>No, what did he say?<em>

* * *

><p>He said slyly for us to stop passing each other messages across the room or something. As if he noticed, nobody else did. Victoire gave him a look, though, and he shut up after that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That is typical. Oh, I think Roxanne wants to play Truth or Dare.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh no!<p>

* * *

><p><em>We may as well.<em>

* * *

><p>Eugh. Louis's starting the questions; I think I'll give this one a miss.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Where are you going?<em>

* * *

><p>To get a drink, let me know what horrific question Lew asks.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He asked who was a virgin.<em>

* * *

><p>You are joking?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wish.<em>

* * *

><p>What did everyone say?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes: Albus, Hugo, Lucy, James, Fred, Rose, Scorpius. <em>

_No: Dominique, Lorcan, Roxanne, Louis, Molly._

_Victoire and Ted said yes, which was quite funny, since it's obviously not true._

* * *

><p>Why obviously?<p>

* * *

><p><em>They have a child, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, yeah … what did you say?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wouldn't you like to know?<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, ha, ha. Seriously, what did you say?<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>I didn't say anything; I hate personal questions in front of everyone<em>. What would you have said?_

* * *

><p>No, of course. I'm glad you didn't say anything.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

* * *

><p>Just am.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fair enough.<em>

* * *

><p>This game is more boring than I realised; who knew that my cousins had no sense of fun? Honestly, Louis's question's been the only interesting one.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I thought Molly's was quite cool.<em>

* * *

><p>What was hers?<p>

* * *

><p><em>She asked Lorcan, hands down, how many girls he's slept with.<em>

* * *

><p>This is such an inappropriate game for Luce to play, she's only thirteen. What did Lorcan say?<p>

* * *

><p><em>One.<em>

* * *

><p>As if! He's dated most of Hogwarts!<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know, but it's true. What are you going to ask when it's your turn?<em>

* * *

><p>Who Al fancies. He never tells anyone and it's nice to know gossip.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fair enough.<em>

* * *

><p>What about you?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I honestly have no idea. Ha, Albus said he didn't fancy anybody.<em>

* * *

><p>Rose looked so disbelieving, though, so I'm not sure.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She looks rather disbelieving most of the time, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>That's true, to be fair. This is hardly Truth or Dare; it's more "ask the most awkward questions you can".<p>

* * *

><p><em>True. Hang on, I reckon Roxanne might be doing a – oh.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh, goodness. She dared you to kiss me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hold still.<em>

* * *

><p>Well, that was fun!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius looks all right with it, which is good.<em>

* * *

><p>You worry too much, dear.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm getting Roxanne back for that.<em>

* * *

><p>Heehee!<p>

* * *

><p><em>I think I'll dare her to … actually, I have a better idea.<em>

* * *

><p>I cannot believe you asked James whether he's ever fancied Roxanne.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It is true, though, and nonetheless Roxanne did not even look that fazed.<em>

* * *

><p>Yeah, Jamie was the one who went purple. I'm proud of you, Ly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why thank you.<em>

* * *

><p>I'm bored. There are too many of us for this game to be really scandalous; most of what Victoire and Molly laugh about with Teddy happened before I even started Hogwarts, so this is kinda lame.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We could leave if you want?<em>

* * *

><p>Fred looks a bit bored, too. He looks like he's plotting something, so maybe I can grab Hugo and Lucy and run.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sounds like a plan. I shall pass word onto Lorcan, if I can.<em>

* * *

><p>I forgot there was a tree house at The Burrow, are you sure you're comfortable? Scorpius has come too, bit awkward. Hugo didn't come in the end, what a loser.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There is only a few of us; Dominique and Lorcan moved over for me so it is okay. Scorpius looks fine with everything so I doubt it will be awkward. He really does get along with Lucy, doesn't he?<em>

* * *

><p>Yeah, he seems to really get her. Luce sometimes feels – since she's the youngest in our massive family – a bit overlooked and invisible, but Scor sees past that and really relates to her. He's nice like that, I guess, making her feel like home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mm.<em>

* * *

><p>You're not jealous, are you?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily, I have always been jealous of Scorpius.<em>

* * *

><p>If it's any consolation, I used to be a <em>bit<em> jealous of Nikki and that Alstroemeria girl from Alaska.

* * *

><p><em>I knew you were! But why, Lily? They have never had anything on you.<em>

* * *

><p>Nikki's gorgeous, isn't she? She's practically freaking perfect.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily, she has never had anything on you.<em>

* * *

><p>Never?<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was always you.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh. Always? Really?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes.<em>

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

* * *

><p><em>It just was. Trust me, I sometimes went insane trying to work it out, but I couldn't. I couldn't explain it, and I couldn't think on it because it would never have happened.<em>

* * *

><p>It did, though. Or it will, at any rate.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe. You never know.<em>

* * *

><p>I hope so.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I do, too. I think it will.<em>

* * *

><p>Yes, I think it will, too.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It is quite a nice tree house, this.<em>

* * *

><p>Yeah, I think it was Teddy and Victoire's originally when they were young, and then Victoire and Molly hung out here after they had both started Hogwarts, and nobody's really used it since apart from me and Hugo sometimes. I think everyone's been in here at some point, though, or almost everybody.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It is quite cosy. How many of us are there?<em>

* * *

><p>Right now? There's me and you, Lucy, Fred, Scorpius, Lorcan and Dominique. Seven, then.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cool. This is really quite fun.<em>

* * *

><p>I know. I haven't had this much fun since –<p>

* * *

><p><em>Since Scorpius broke up with you.<em>

* * *

><p>Pretty much. I quite like this Christmas.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So do I, Lily. It must be one of the best Christmases I have ever had.<em>

* * *

><p>Only one of them?<p>

* * *

><p><em>You inherited Louis's sly nature, I think.<em>

* * *

><p>You inherited Al's nature of dodging questions, I think.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am not even related to your brother.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not yet – Lorc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Shut up, Lorcan.<em>


	14. May to July: Fourth Year

**Fourth Year – May-July**

Ly,

QUIDDITCH SEASON HAS FINISHED! You have no idea how much of a relief it is to have Hugo back. Mainly just to copy Transfiguration homework from, but still.

I'm glad we won the Quidditch Cup; even though I hate the bloody sport, the ecstatic look on James's face almost made the past few months bearable. Almost being the operative word in that sentence; I still haven't forgotten that afternoon we were sitting in the stands at the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match and that stupid Umquat guy mishit a Bludger and it destroyed our bench. Still, it was worth it in the end, I expect.

I haven't seen you much because you're revising for your NEWTs (I swear to Voldemort I've never seen Fred and Roxanne pick up a book before now in my whole life, but I guess there's a first time for everything) so I hope your revision's going well. Are you free next Saturday? I think there's a Hogsmeade trip and it should be good for you to get some fresh air, since Al says you've been holed up in the library more than he and Rose have, and they're going mental over their OWLs, so it's saying something. I'm only kidding.

I also talked to Scorpius, by the way! I think being almost forced into being friends with him helped me get over our break-up. He and Lucy make quite a team; they're like siblings or something.

I hope she doesn't fall for him. I like Scorpius, I do, but Luce can do anything she wants to do and she doesn't need to be tied down by some boy.

Not that I'm saying it's bad to be tied down! Just, I don't know, you have to find the person you're suited for first, I think.

I've been talking to Louis a lot, too. He's getting quite sick of Lorcan's love for his sister, so he's turned to me for some reason. It's nice talking to him. I never had him down as smart, but the things he says about people are really quite accurate. He understands people, I guess.

May I ask you something? You told me months ago that it had always been me, but you went out with Nikki for almost two years … so if it was always me, why didn't you say anything? I'm just wondering, is all.

Anyway, I have to go now because that David/"Jarvis" guy wants me to help him with his Potions homework. He's not too bad, really, when he's on his own.

I suppose I'll see you later, Ly; save me a seat in the common room!

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I think James is getting a bit depressed now there is not any Quidditch to distract himself from revision; however, I think the sight of the twins dredging the common room and their dormitories for years' worth of lost notes might have inspired him to start working. He is supposed to be coming to the library, but I have not seen him yet._

_I am free next Saturday; I was going to ask you to the Hogsmeade trip! What a coincidence; shall I meet you in the usual place, the oak tree in the grounds?_

_I doubt that Lucy will fall for Scorpius; then again, I am not exactly very good with things like that. James says it is because I am too clever, but I think it is just because I have got conditioned to blocking out James and Lorcan's talk of girls, so it doesn't really interest me. You say that you have to find the person you're suited for first, but have you found them?_

_Lily, it has always been you. It's just, well. I did not much want to say anything before you were with Scorpius, because you were too young, and when you were with him you were clearly unavailable, and I talked to Dominique a lot and she was there. I thought, why not? I doubted that I'd ever be with you; you liked Scorpius too much and the statistical chance of it ever happening was next to none. Being with Dominique was brilliant, but she wasn't you, and I think she knew how I felt._

_See you later, Lily,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I get that the amount of time we're spending together impacts on your revision, but is it any of James's business anyway? You said yourself you knew all the material months ago, and only need to glance over it, so I don't see why James is getting his wand in a knot interfering in our relationship.

I told Abigail we'd made it official, by the way, and you should have heard her scream. In fact, you probably did, it was that loud. I haven't told Hugo yet; I think he already knows, though.

Saying that, I just told him, and he said 'Cool'. His enthusiasm overwhelms me.

I owe it to Lucy to tell her, too; after all, she stopped those Ravenclaw girls interrogating you last week about us so she has a right to be one of the first to know. I do love her, you know.

Would you like to hear a funny joke? Louis says that Lorcan said he's taking things with Nikki slowly. As IF!

Honestly, everyone's relationships are so … confusing. I think we got it right, though, and I expect Abigail and Hugo did, too, since they're still together.

Love,

Lily

P.S. Tell that Georgia girl to stop encouraging my brother to pull faces at me. It's seriously distracting; funny, though.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I have to be quick because my last exam, the Care of Magical Creatures practical, is in ten minutes and Fred wants to go over how to treat a sick phoenix again._

_After that, we are all going to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate the end of exams; would you like to come? I'll pick you up from Defence Against the Dark Arts when it finishes, if you want. We'll be a bit late to the celebrations, but I like our walks together so I am not too fussed._

_I have good news, though: the Ministry accepted my application for an internship over the summer! I'll still be able to see you, of course, and having this internship makes it a lot easier to get your birthday present._

_No, I am not telling you what it is, before you interrogate me._

_Georgia and Rhianne are quite looking forward to seeing you; they seem to really like you. I don't actually know them too well; they have both been decent towards me but we are hardly close; they know Roxanne and James more, to be quite honest. Still, they are nice girls, and you all seem to get along, of which I'm glad._

_I have to go now, Fred keeps rushing me! I shall see you later._

_Love from,_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

We break up for summer next week, though of course you know that already. I really don't know why you lot are still in school; your exams finished weeks ago so it's not like you have any work to do. I'm not complaining, though! I'm glad you're still here.

When's your graduation ceremony? I have something for you, and I don't want to go to the ceremony and leave it in my trunk, because that would just be pointless. I saw the Slytherins getting their graduation photograph taken when I walked past the Great Hall with Caroline and David before. Well, okay, we were trying to watch, and we did actually for a bit before Professor Vince shooed us away.

I think yours was scheduled before the Hufflepuffs, but I'm not sure; David was nearest to the list when we walked past the Hall and, what do you know, he can't remember what order you're all in.

It was nice staying up late in the common room with you last night, when everyone else went to bed. It's going to be quite strange without you here, but I'll still see you, I guess. You have to come to Hogsmeade every time we go next year, okay?! I'll miss you.

Will we still write to each other? I hope we do.

It's quite sad seeing you all go, actually. I wonder, when my year all leaves, would we still keep in touch with each other? Imagine if I lose contact with Abigail … or worse, Hugo!

I doubt I'll be that lucky, though.

See you later.

Love,

Lily.


	15. Autumn: Sixth Year

**Sixth Year - Autumn**

Ly,

I started some of my NEWTs today, and they aren't actually that difficult, which is surprising. Mary expects they'll get much harder, though, and I suppose she's right. It is only the first day, after all.

And what would you know: the first day always brings a ton of gossip from what everybody did over the summer, and I caught up with Abigail at break time and guess what she told me? She's slept with Hugo!

They have been going out for almost three years, but … I'm a bit annoyed Hugh didn't tell me himself! Mind you, I think he did, at Fred and Roxanne's birthday party, but I guess I wasn't listening. Oops. I had fun at their party, by the way; I can't believe what Rose suggested me and you were getting up to in Roxanne's bedroom! Honestly, that's Hugh and Abigail's job.

Professor Vince was impressed with my 'Outstanding' Potions OWL, like you said she would be, so I'm pleased about that. There's a rumour going around that she's leaving this year; I hope it's not true. Professor Lough let me into his Advanced Arithmancy Studies class, too, and when he overheard my conversation with David about Potions, he put a word in with the Head and we've both been signed up for an Alchemy NEWT, which apparently is quite a select course. I'm quite glad about this, really, though I know David complains because it interferes with his Quidditch practice.

Speaking of Quidditch – no, before you jokingly ask, I have _not_ signed up for the team, despite James sending me his old Quidditch robes _again_ this year – a girl called Rachael in the year above has been made Captain, and Hugo's all right with this because apparently she's fair (and doesn't shout a lot, unlike James did). Hugo and David are both still on the team, though (did I tell you last year that David made the team? I think I did at some point, maybe at Teddy and Vicky's anniversary party) and they keep bugging me to sign up but I refuse to; it's really not my thing and never has been.

It'll be quite interesting watching the first match of the season, since Lucy's playing Keeper again for Slytherin and she's actually quite good.

I think she takes after her sister; did you hear that Molly's been signed to the Montrose Magpies? It's amazing; she's already sent her family tickets to her first game; I'm going with Luce. It should be fun. Luce has also invited Scor, and it'll be good to have a catch-up with him. He's dating Olivia Reynolds, a Slytherin girl in our year, now (Abigail hates her, and we had fun this morning making fun of her. Not in a mean way, just … in a funny way).

How's your job going? I assume they let you switch departments, since James says he saw you in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, or whatever the hell it's called. I got his letter at breakfast; he starts his Auror training next Tuesday but they all had to go in today to confirm their identity details and all that. According to him, he's already in love. Considering he's never had a girlfriend, I highly doubt that he is, but I humoured him and asked who she was. It's a girl called Delilah Robb, who's also training for a job in the Auror Office, though James says she wants to do admin or some such thing, whereas he wants to be "in on the action".

I hope he's happy, anyway. He's not naïve or anything, heavens no, but …

I hope you're having fun at work, too!

I love you.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Work's fantastic, actually! I did manage to get transferred after all, which I am thankful for. It is nothing against your aunt Hermione, or anything, but the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement was a bit of a drag, really. It's nice to work with magical creatures again; however, a bloke in my department, Douglas, is a bit full of himself. Not too fond of working with him, but I shall get over it._

_James started his training today; I had lunch with him and he pointed out Delilah Robb. She's quite good-looking (but she has nothing on you) and I can see why he likes her: unlike all the other girls here, who fawn over him because he's the son of Harry Potter and quite a prodigy in his own right, Delilah's sarcastic and doesn't take any cocky rubbish from him. She's our age, and she's quite nice._

_Reading your letter, I was surprised myself when you mentioned the fact that Abigail and Hugo have slept together, but for a different reason – I was surprised they hadn't already. After all, Roxanne slept with her first boyfriend when she was in fifth-year and they'd only been together for about six months. To be fair, Hugo and Abigail were younger when they first got together, so I suppose it's understandable._

_You did tell me last year that David made the team; congratulations on being allowed to take Alchemy!_

_And I am pleased you're doing Advanced Arithmancy; I _told_ you it was fun!_

_I love you, Lily._

_Lysander_

_P.S. When is your first Hogsmeade visit? I'll try and get time off to come down and see you._

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Forget what I said about NEWTs being easy; they're a hellish bore. I swear, if I didn't have David in my Arithmancy classes and Abigail in Potions, I would have died by now.

I haven't had much time to write since there's so much work, and I expect you're busy at the Ministry, too, so you probably wouldn't have had time to reply anyway.

We have frees this year, but like it's worth it; Professor Vince gave us three essays to do last lesson alone! I hate sixth-year; OWLs were so simple. Lucy's in fifth-year now and she's stressing about the OWL exams, which is complete nonsense if you ask me.

Al's applying to be a Healer next year, but he needs top grades for that. According to the leaflet on the Gryffindor notice board, it takes four years' worth of additional exams on top of your NEWTs, followed by two years of intense training. I swear everyone in my family's insane.

I think Rosie wants to work in the Ministry. I'm not sure what Scorpius wants to do; he says he's interested in becoming an Auror but he's not too certain.

It would be funny to see how he works alongside James, though, I have to admit.

Eugh, Abigail keeps giving me details about her sex life with Hugo and I do _**not**_ want to know! If it were with anyone else but Hugo, fine, but it's not so it's quite disconcerting. I'm happy for them, and all, but still.

I love you.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Gryffindor won their first match against Ravenclaw! Rosie and Al aren't too pleased, so it was nice to have the satisfaction of wrapping my Gryffindor scarf around Rosie as she scowled.

Luce has been getting quite a bit of boy attention lately; it's fun to have a gossip every now and again. She's not interested with any of it; she says she'd like to concentrate on her work. She sometimes sounds like Molly.

Caroline fancies David, by the way. It's not good, because David told me he likes someone else, though he wouldn't tell me who because according to him I'D TELL THEM. What rubbish!

He's told Hugh; the two boys have been having "guy chats" about it in the common room late at night; sometimes I see them muttering together when I'm working by the fireplace once the younger students have gone to bed.

I tell you, Ly, those first-years are getting worse. I was on Prefect duty the other day with Dexter and a whole group of them thought it would be funny to block the corridor with stolen library books. It's a complete mystery to me as to why they did it; it didn't achieve anything and quite frankly it just caused a whole lot of meaningless trouble.

Good grief, listen to me, I sound like Al!

I love you.

Lily

P.S. Abigail's getting annoyed with Hugo because he's spending too much time with the boys and she feels like he doesn't care about her.

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Remember when you said you were surprised Hugh and Abigail hadn't already slept together since they've been going out for, like, two and a half years?

Rosie's been with her boyfriend for eight months now and she's thinking about it, so I suppose I can see your point.

I love you.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I am sorry for not writing to you much; it is just work is really stressful and we have a whole batch of complaints from some Greek men about our new regulations on centaur rights._

_I hope Abigail and Hugo's relationship is all right._

_I love you, Lily._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW.

Dominique thinks she might be pregnant! She wrote to me yesterday and she doesn't know how she feels about it; Lorcan used the spell and everything (I thought this was too much information, but there you go) but Nikki's not sure if she wants a child right now. I'm not entirely sure what to suggest, to be honest.

I love you.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_It is quite weird listening to details of my twin brother's sex life, I have to say. Nonetheless, Dominique mightn't even be pregnant, so don't worry about it._

_It was lovely seeing you yesterday; I had fun._

_I love you, Lily._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

Yeah, I guess you're right; she used a Muggle test and we've all heard from our parents how uncertain they are. Nikki says she's going to St Mungo's tonight to get a proper check-up.

Have you heard any more about James and that Delilah Robb girl?

Oh, in Potions today Abigail was talking to me about Hugo. They had a fight last night and they haven't spoken since. I couldn't really understand what the fight was about, but I hope they're all right. I'll try and speak to Hugo at lunch or something.

I love you.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

When I asked Hugo about his argument with Abigail he told me to stop interfering. Eugh, I really do dislike him sometimes. I ranted to David about it when he was walking down to Quidditch practice; David said just to give Hugh some space right now, and that it was nothing personal against me; Hugo's been a bit touchy with everyone today, apparently.

I'll see if I can get Al to find things out; David promised me he'd try and talk some sense into Hugh, anyway.

I love you.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

We had careers questionnaires to fill out yesterday afternoon; we found them in our free periods taped to the notice board. I actually took mine pretty seriously to begin with, but when I realised that I have absolutely no idea what I want to do when I leave school, I just made up answers with David and Eve. It was quite funny, I have to admit, and we even got Hugo to join in once he got over our 'blatant disregard for the establishment'. He talks a whole load of rubbish, and he's _still_ calling David "Jarvis", it's ridiculous.

Anyway, the results to our questionnaires were given to us at breakfast this morning: David was told he had the makings of a woodcutter, which is some Muggle job that cuts down trees, I don't know; Eve was advised to become a wizarding philosopher and Hugh and I were both labelled as having the right aptitude to become Thestral breeders, which of course everyone found _so_ amusing.

Truth be told, I am a bit worried about what I'm supposed to do after I leave Hogwarts. I don't want to become an Auror, like James, or work in the Ministry like you. I'm not too fond of the idea of Healing, so that's out … the only things I'm really good at are Potions and Arithmancy, but I don't want to become a Potioneer, either. The thought of potentially fatal accidents occurring from experimental potion-making doesn't really appeal to me, I have to say. I enjoy both Potions and Arithmancy, but there aren't really any other practical careers I could get from studying them.

I suppose it'll all work out eventually.

I think Hugh wants to continue doing Transfiguration; he thought about teaching and since Teddy's almost got his Professorship for Arithmancy I suggested he talk to him about it.

Oh, well. Things will sort themselves out soon, I expect.

Hugo and Abigail had another fight today. It was quite a big one; I was there when it happened. She was annoyed because he hadn't spoken to her since their last argument and he was annoyed for the exact same reason; I think they just need to sit down and talk properly. I hope they don't break up.

I love you.

Lily

* * *

><p>Ly,<p>

I miss you writing to me. I know you have a big job and everything, and I know I'm supposed to be revising very second of the day for my NEWTs next year, but … I just miss it.

I miss James, too.

I'm not very happy today, in case you didn't realise.

I think I'll write to James.

Love you,

Lily

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I can't believe you.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_What has happened? What have I done?_

_I love you, Lily._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>If you don't know, I'm certainly not going to tell you.<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_What is this about? Is it something James said when you wrote to him?_

_I love you, Lily._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I am having lunch with James today so I shall ask him when I see him, since you are not replying._

_I love you, Lily._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Oh, is this about that? It is no big deal, Lily._

_I love you._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>No big deal? You lost your virginity to Dominique, never told me, and it's no big deal?<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>I did not think it was very important.<em>

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Right. Oh, Hugo and Abigail have broken up.<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>What?!<em>

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Well, they're on a break. It makes sense.<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>Makes sense? What do you mean?<em>

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>If Hugh and Abigail are on a break because they're arguing, I think you lying to me would have a much bigger consequence.<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>I did not lie to you! Lily, I love you!<em>

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Sure. You were asked, the Christmas on which we got together, whether you had done it, and you said no.<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>Actually, I did not say anything, if I remember rightly (which I do).<em>

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>I don't care. I'm supposed to be the person you can tell anything to, and you never once mentioned that you slept with my cousin! When was it?<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>I like to keep some things private! It was when I was going out with her, obviously.<em>

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>We are in a relationship, Lysander! You have never – <em>never<em> – said that you lost your virginity to Dominique!

L

* * *

><p><em>I really do not see why you are so upset about this.<em>

_L_

* * *

><p>I am upset because you never told me! It's a big thing!<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>Is it any of your business?<em>

_L_

* * *

><p>Supposedly! You say that you trust me and you love me but you fail to mention the fact that you've slept with my cousin!<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>Why are you getting so worked up?<em>

_L_

* * *

><p>Would you like a comprehensive list or just the main points?<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>Either.<em>

_L_

* * *

><p>ONE: You gave me the impression you'd tell me anything and you have told me everything, WHICH IS A LIE. TWO: You also gave the clearly misguided impression that you DID NOT SLEEP WITH DOMINIQUE. Considering the fact that we're in a relationship, and yeah, considering the fact that maybe one day I'd have liked to sleep with you, why did you fail to mention this little detail? THREE: You have not even said you're sorry.<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>Okay. ONE: There are some things that are quite personal. I told James, and that was all. I didn't want it spread around the whole school. TWO: I never once said that I was a virgin. If you got that impression it is not my fault. THREE: Sorry for what, exactly? For keeping something to myself? For not telling you every little detail of my life?<em>

_L_

* * *

><p>You should be sorry for making your girlfriend so upset, for one. Or maybe you're too busy comforting Dominique.<p>

L

* * *

><p><em>That is not fair.<em>

_L_

* * *

><p>Neither is lying to me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I did not once lie to you.<em>

* * *

><p>Neither is being a complete jerk about it, then.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You are not being fair, Lily. I am sorry for not telling you about Dominique and for keeping <em>one thing private_._

* * *

><p>Shut up. I don't even want to speak to you.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Good, because I don't want to speak to you, either.<em>

* * *

><p>Why? What the hell have I done?<p>

* * *

><p><em>You are being so judgemental about this and you are not even listening to what I have to say.<em>

* * *

><p>I hate you.<p>

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Sorry, that was out of order. I'm just really upset about this and it's getting to me.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Good for you. Don't reply to this letter.<em>


	16. Winter: Sixth Year

**Sixth Year - Winter**

**Lily, are you all right? You've not talked much these past few Alchemy lessons and I just want to make sure you're all right.**

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm fine thank you, David. Sorry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be sorry. It's weird, because nobody's really talking much lately.<strong>

* * *

><p>What do you mean?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hang on, I'll tell you once I copy these notes done from the board. That is, presuming Luke moves out of the way.<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's just that Hugo doesn't say much to any of us when we all sit in the common room, and he isn't talking to you and now he and Abigail are on a break he doesn't really have anyone. You're avoiding most of us; Caroline is acting weird around me (weirder than normal, that is). The only time Hugo says a word to anyone is during Quidditch Practice, and even then it's not much.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm not avoiding most of you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, since the end of October you've hardly spoken. I don't know you that well, but you seem nice enough so if you ever want anyone to talk to I'm here to listen.<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fine, if you ever <strong>_**need**_** anyone, then.**

* * *

><p>Thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Good, I got you to smile. What's up?<strong>

* * *

><p>I'll tell you later.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, it's been a week and you still haven't told me what's up.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shut up, David, and pass me the crushed beetles.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>K.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stop laughing at me!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're funny when you're pissed off.<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow, thanks for the compliment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're welcome!<strong>

* * *

><p>Has Hugo talked to you yet?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nope. He's always pretending to be asleep when I go up to the dormitory at night, so I haven't had a chance.<strong>

* * *

><p>That's hardly an excuse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p>STOP LAUGHING AT ME!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not!<strong>

* * *

><p>You're worse than Lysander.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What?<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing. Forget it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No, what about Lysander?<strong>

* * *

><p>He used to smirk at me, too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p>Don't be. It wasn't a bad thing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. What happened with you two?<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing worth mentioning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, from what Hugo has told me in the past, the two of you were made for each other; I think that makes it something worth mentioning.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shit, I didn't mean to make you cry.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's fine. It's just what you said about us being made for each other, is all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I see. I don't see, by the way, I just can't think of what else to say.<strong>

* * *

><p>You're funny.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Is that sarcasm?<strong>

* * *

><p>No.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! So, what, did you two just fall apart or something?<strong>

* * *

><p>Why are you so interested?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not. You've been dragging yourself around for the past two months looking like you haven't slept at all, so I <strong>**just want to know what I can do to make it better. And don't say there isn't anything, because for your information you look like Hugo, and we all know how upset he is.**

* * *

><p>I feel really bad for Hugo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So do I.<strong>

* * *

><p>Do you think we can fix it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Probably. We'll have to fix you first, though, before we begin to worry about Hugo and Abigail.<strong>

* * *

><p>You don't give up, do you, David?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're the only person who's called me David since first-year, so nope, I don't think I do give up.<strong>

* * *

><p>Fine. What do you want to know?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>First off, how to make this bloody potion without it curdling at the bottom of the cauldron.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh my! Give me a second and I'll solve it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much.<strong>

* * *

><p>Don't mention it, it was simple.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, for a Potions genius.<strong>

* * *

><p>If you say so.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I do. Now, what happened with you and Lysander?<strong>

* * *

><p>I found out through James that he lost his virginity to Dominique when they were still going out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Not to be insensitive or anything, but is that it?<strong>

* * *

><p>Excuse me?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, all he did was sleep with his girlfriend.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, but he never told me! We talked so much about everything, and I told him all my secrets and things, and he never even told me this! Plus, we were in a relationship and he never once brought it up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You went out with Scorpius Malfoy for a bit, right?<strong>

* * *

><p>Er, yes?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so say you lost your virginity to Scorpius, who would you have told?<strong>

* * *

><p>Erm, Lucy and Abigail, probably, and maybe Hugo or Rose.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Would you have told Lysander?<strong>

* * *

><p>In theory, yes!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not talking about theory. Would you have told Lysander?<strong>

* * *

><p>No, because it would be awkward and weird when we didn't know each other that well in person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Exactly.<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't see your point.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From what I've heard, Lysander's a very private person, more so than you. So if he's going out with your cousin and he happens to sleep with her, is he likely to tell you? When you consider the fact that Hugo says that Lysander loved you since the beginning almost, and the fact that Dominique is your cousin, he was not about to tell you that he lost his virginity to her.<strong>

* * *

><p>He could have told me when we were going out, though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Not if it never came up in conversation. It's not something you just throw on someone.<strong>

* * *

><p>Right. So what the hell am I supposed to do now?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How did things end between you two?<strong>

* * *

><p>We argued and I told him I hated him and he said not to reply to his letter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. That's nice.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shut up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I was joking.<strong>

* * *

><p>I know, that's why I'm laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fair enough. Right, I think what you are to do next depends on how you feel about the whole situation. You <strong>**aren't obliged or supposed to do anything, so it's all up to you.**

* * *

><p>He probably hates me, though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No, he probably doesn't. He probably loved you and got hurt by what you said.<strong>

* * *

><p>I suppose. Does this make me a bad person?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No, it just makes you a person who likes to overreact.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, ha ha.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, or we'll be late for lunch.<strong>

* * *

><p>You have the same priorities as Hugo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nah, he cares about homework too much.<strong>

* * *

><p>Haha, that's true.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Are you going to the Great Hall for lunch?<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know. I think I'll try and find Abigail, or something.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, okay.<strong>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, have you heard?<strong>

* * *

><p>Heard what? If you mean the second-years, yes, they're so loud.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Funnily enough, I wasn't talking about the second-years. I'm talking about Hugo.<strong>

* * *

><p>What about him?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HE'S BACK TOGETHER WITH ABIGAIL!<strong>

* * *

><p>Wait, since when? I never heard this!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Literally since about two seconds ago.<strong>

* * *

><p>How did it happen?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know yet. Lucie only told me just now.<strong>

* * *

><p>Why do other people know and not me?!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Er, might have something to do with you avoiding everyone since you and Lysander ended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Whatever. I'm going to find Abigail, make sure no idiots throw my things into the fire or something.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, this is only the Gryffindor common room. What on earth could go wrong in here?<strong>

* * *

><p>You clearly have never met the Weasley twins, then.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I was being sarcastic.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, right. I'll talk to you when I get back!<p>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

* * *

><p>So basically Abigail just went to see Hugo in morning break after what I said to her a few days ago, you know, about how they should just talk to each other. And apparently Hugo skived Transfiguration to carry on talking things over – HE SKIVED TRANSFIGURATION! – and they agreed to get back together. So they are.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's pretty cool. Written to Lysander yet?<strong>

* * *

><p>Why would I do that? He told me not to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Er, considering what just happened with Hugo and Abigail, I'd have thought you'd have realised that things would turn out all right with Lysander.<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't want to write to him yet. I tried yesterday night but I just didn't know how to start.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fair enough. You coming to the party later?<strong>

* * *

><p>Where is it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hufflepuff common room, to celebrate our victory over Ravenclaw in the last Quidditch match.<strong>

* * *

><p>Why are the Hufflepuffs hosting it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>They want to see Ravenclaw thwarted as much as we do, so they figured celebrations were in order after our <strong>**spectacular match Saturday.**

* * *

><p>Well done!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, Lil.<strong>

* * *

><p>No problem, Dave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So are you coming later, then?<strong>

* * *

><p>Might do, yeah. I feel like celebrating for Hugo and Abigail.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's good. They'll probably be too busy up in the dormitories to join us, though.<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin, David, I can't believe you said that!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What? Just saying what everyone is thinking.<strong>

* * *

><p>Good grief.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you are coming, I'll wait for you by the portrait hole at about eight.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cool, see you then.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Where are you going?<strong>

* * *

><p>I have to finish my revision if I have any hopes of going to a party later.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You and Hugo <strong>_**are**_** related after all. I found it hard to believe, but I reckon the signs were there all along.**

* * *

><p>Hey, just because I'm doing revision doesn't mean I'm like Hugo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sure, keep telling yourself that, Potter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, I will, don't worry, "Jarvis".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>See me worrying, babe?<strong>

* * *

><p>Don't babe me, honey.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't honey me, sweetheart.<strong>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>You look wrecked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eugggghh, I wish the Prof. would be quieter, my head hurts so much.<strong>

* * *

><p>Probably shouldn't have drunk so much last night, then!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Euuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spoken to Lucie yet?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Why would I do that?<strong>

* * *

><p>You mean you honestly don't remember?!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Dumbledore, what happened?<strong>

* * *

><p>You were all over Lucie. Well, her and Caroline. And that fourth-year girl in Hufflepuff called Hannah.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Are you serious right now or is this some practical joke organised by you and Hugo?<strong>

* * *

><p>Why Hugh?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>He said something similar when I was getting dressed this morning.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nope, it's all true!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EUUUUGGGGGHHHHH.<strong>

* * *

><p>Caroline's a bit upset.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

* * *

><p>She likes you, and you kissed her before deciding to go after Hannah.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Was this before or after Lucie?<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucie was a recurring theme throughout the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody hell. I don't even like her!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hahahaha, good luck sorting this one out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, this is Lucie Singh we're talking about here, and not Lucy Weasley?<strong>

* * *

><p>If you ever lay one finger on my Lucy I will tear you limb from limb. Yeah, we're talking about Lucie Singh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At least that's one thing I know happened, then.<strong>

* * *

><p>Is Lucie the girl you fancied?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What girl I fancied?<strong>

* * *

><p>At the start of the year you said you liked someone but you didn't tell me who it was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No, that's not Lucie. God, no. This is someone different.<strong>

* * *

><p>You mean you still like her? Who is she?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No one.<strong>

* * *

><p>Liar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You don't know her.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bet I do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you don't.<strong>

* * *

><p>Do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't. This is making my head hurt.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aw, my heart bleeds for you, David.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I can tell.<strong>

* * *

><p>I think I miss Lysander.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think you may be right. Written to him yet?<strong>

* * *

><p>No. I will tell you if I do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, good. I'm glad I'm friends with you, you know?<strong>

* * *

><p>What makes you say that?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know. I just am.<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, I'm happy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Same. Do you understand a word of what the Prof. is saying?<strong>

* * *

><p>Er … yes? Maybe you should learn to drink less on Tuesday nights, David.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe you should learn to … I don't even know.<strong>

* * *

><p>Write to Lysander, probably.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Excellent, that sounds accurate. Yeah, you should go for it.<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't want to think about Lysander, really. Just want to forget about it for now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's fine. There's a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday, want to come?<strong>

* * *

><p>With you?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Why is that a bad thing?<strong>

* * *

><p>It's not. I was just surprised. Do you mean on our own?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If that's a problem, you could always see if Lucy Weasley or someone would come, too.<strong>

* * *

><p>No, it's okay. It'll be nice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Is that a yes?<strong>

* * *

><p>Might be. Do you want it to be?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Might do.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cool.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cool.<strong>

* * *

><p>What time?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>11?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sounds good to me.<p>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>Haha, David, I just got a lecture from Lucy about why I haven't told her I have a new boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the boyfriend?<strong>

* * *

><p>You, apparently. According to her, Hugo had told Abigail who had told Lucy about us going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Wasn't aware this meant I have a boyfriend, but there you go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, but Lily, don't you see? In this school, if you even talk to a member of the opposite sex you're automatically going out.<strong>

* * *

><p>To be fair, our school is quite bad for gossip.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit.<strong>

* * *

><p>Though you're not my boyfriend!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know!<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh. Good. I don't want you to get the wrong idea.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, I won't.<strong>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I had a really nice time in Hogsmeade, Lily.<strong>

* * *

><p>So did I. It was fun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It was! Have to say, Hugo getting snowballs enchanted to fly towards him by those third-years really was an amusing sight.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm so glad we actually saw that, you know.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Same. What's the answer to question 3 (iii)?<strong>

* * *

><p>You are so lazy! Figure it out yourself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're a bully, Potter. I'm reporting you to the head at break.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ooooh, bite me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gladly.<strong>

* * *

><p>You're different to Lysander.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Er, thank you?<strong>

* * *

><p>No, it wasn't an insult! It's just interesting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting bad or interesting good?<strong>

* * *

><p>Just interesting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you say so. Bit weird to just say that, not going to lie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shut up!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WAS THERE ANY NEED TO JUST PUNCH ME, POTTER?<strong>

* * *

><p>Obviously, or I would not have done so.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooh, bite me.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I gladly wouldn't.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not afraid to go through with the threat of reporting you to the head.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'd like to see you try, David. Stop messing around and pay attention!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft, this is basic stuff. What's the answer to question 5?<strong>

* * *

><p>Basic stuff, he says. Which is why you can't do a single question.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I can! I've done most of it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Would you like a medal?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A plaque resurrected in my honour would be nice.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'll get on it right away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Step to it, Lily, we don't have all day.<strong>

* * *

><p>That rhymed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Hey, I have to tell you something.<strong>

* * *

><p>Go for it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll tell you once I've done these questions.<strong>

* * *

><p>That'll be never then.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rude.<strong>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>Told you it'd be never.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What would?<strong>

* * *

><p>You were supposed to tell me something three days ago and you didn't.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p>I have a feeling you're not all that sorry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a feeling you may be right.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey, I wrote to Lysander, by the way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Really? What did you put?<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What, so you just sent him a blank piece of parchment?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sounds accurate. No, of course not, I just said some stuff.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stuff being …?<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing major, just how I felt and that I was sorry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Has he written back?<strong>

* * *

><p>Not yet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>He probably will eventually.<strong>

* * *

><p>Probably. Are you going to Rosie's birthday dinner on Saturday?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Literally heard nothing about it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, Hugo was supposed to invite you months ago … or maybe I was. Oops.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well done. Isn't Rose's birthday in September, though?<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, but you know how she is. We can't have a party in the first few months of a new school year, now, can we David?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, how silly of me to forget.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's in the Three Broomsticks; it's nothing massive but it should be good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm game; who else is going?<strong>

* * *

><p>A couple of Rosie's friends who organised it (like Al), Hugo and Abigail and some other people.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sounds good!<strong>

* * *

><p>Erm, just to warn you …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rosie, being the biggest nerd in the school, doesn't drink much so I think her friends are planning to get her really drunk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Should I be worried?<strong>

* * *

><p>Probably. Everyone's looking forward to it, but I reckon since she's quite uptight in real life she'll go wild when she's drunk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear.<strong>

* * *

><p>Exactly. Anyway, I have to go now, I have to give this work in to Professor Hodge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>See you later, Lily.<strong>

* * *

><p>Where are you going to be at break?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Probably common room.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, I won't. If I don't see you before Saturday, then, shall we go together? We could set off at half seven in the evening if you want.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that sounds good to me. Wait, like a date?<strong>

* * *

><p>Might be. Do you want it to be?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Might do.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cool. See you later.<p> 


	17. Spring: Sixth Year

**Sixth Year - Spring**

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>What?<strong>

* * *

><p>Look who's just arrived.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who? Oh, it's James! I always liked him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Look behind James, you moron. As if I'd feel bad about James arriving.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you referring to that tall guy who just sat down next to Abigail?<strong>

* * *

><p>The very one.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who is he?<strong>

* * *

><p>Lysander, you complete –<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no need to attack me. He's cut his hair!<strong>

* * *

><p>He has.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That'll be why I didn't recognise him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Probably.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>We can leave, if you want.<strong>

* * *

><p>No, I couldn't do that to Rosie. Besides, Lucy and Scorpius are blocking the door and if I try to leave they'll only ask questions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Plus, if they see me leaving with you, they'll assume things.<strong>

* * *

><p>Exactly, it's best to just stay.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>He's looking at you.<strong>

* * *

><p>What do you – Merlin, David, don't stare at him!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>He's coming over.<strong>

* * *

><p>LET GO OF MY HAND!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nope, false alarm, he's talking to Rose now.<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank God.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, he <strong>_**is**_** coming over, after all.**

* * *

><p>For heaven's sake, David, make your mind up. Is he or isn't he?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, he definitely is. Right, I'm saying hello.<strong>

* * *

><p>No you bloody well are not.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Why not? I like him; he's a decent bloke. Stop trying to hide your face Lily, he knows you're here. Right, I'll leave you two alone.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shut up. Oh, and I hate you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hello.<em>

* * *

><p>Hi.<p>

* * *

><p><em>How are you?<em>

* * *

><p>Fine, thank you. Yourself?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I'm good. Is that Jarvis?<em>

* * *

><p>He's called David.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cool.<em>

* * *

><p>James looks pretty lonely.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He's surrounded by Abigail and her friends. If that was a hint for me to leave and join him, I am not taking it.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a hint.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wow, thanks.<em>

* * *

><p>You're welcome.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Right, so despite the fact that just a few days ago you wrote to me saying you were sorry and that you wanted to talk about it all properly, now you're just being off with me? Makes sense.<em>

* * *

><p>You expect me to talk to you here?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why not? We've talked at parties before, in case you don't remember.<em>

* * *

><p>I do remember, but that's beside the point.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is it? You're out of excuses.<em>

* * *

><p>Just to be clear, David's my boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You don't have to lie to me, Lily.<em>

* * *

><p>Who says it's a lie?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pretty much every single person I asked since I walked through that door.<em>

* * *

><p>That's a bit stalkery, have to say.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So is getting annoyed with someone because they didn't reply to your heartfelt letter.<em>

* * *

><p>Who says I'm annoyed with you because of that? And don't make fun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't making fun. I know you, Lily, and I know when you're annoyed. I'm no<em>_t stupid._

* * *

><p>What do you want me to say? Sorry for writing to you? Sorry for giving you something to laugh at in the<em> office <em>with your new friends?

* * *

><p><em>You shouldn't be sorry; your letter was nice. And contrary to whatever you believe, nobody laughed at it because I didn't show it to anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>Can I ask you something?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sure.<em>

* * *

><p>I can't decide what to ask you.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then don't. Ask me everything.<em>

* * *

><p>Has James got together with that Delilah Robb girl at work yet?<p>

* * *

><p><em>See that dark-haired girl standing by the bar?<em>

* * *

><p>Yeah, she's pretty.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's Delilah.<em>

* * *

><p>And?<p>

* * *

><p><em>And after serious deliberation about whether she would allow herself to date such a moron as James (this is, of course, my interpretation of events and not what she said verbatim) she decided to go on one date with him. He behaved, so she went for it.<em>

* * *

><p>Are they happy together?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Do they look happy to you?<em>

* * *

><p>Yes. He seems particularly pleased, actually. He's even being nice to Al.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There you go, then.<em>

* * *

><p>Why didn't you reply to my letter if you thought it was nice?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Because work's extremely busy and I assumed you'd be coming to Rose's birthday dinner too, so I decided that it ought to wait until I saw you in person tonight.<em>

* * *

><p>Fair enough.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Are you really with David?<em>

* * *

><p>Not really.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Not really?<em>

* * *

><p>Well, I think he likes me, but I'm not sure whether I like him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Was tonight supposed to be a date?<em>

* * *

><p>Sort of.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry. Don't let me keep you.<em>

* * *

><p>No, it's all right. Besides, I guess I missed writing notes to you like this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You don't hate me, then?<em>

* * *

><p>Of course not. I really am sorry, you know.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know. Hold on, James is trying to say something.<em>

* * *

><p>What did he say?<p>

* * *

><p><em>He said that it was rude to pass notes at a birthday party.<em>

* * *

><p>What did you say back?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I said that it was rude to butt in to other people's conversations.<em>

* * *

><p>Haha, that's quite funny.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I do my best.<em>

* * *

><p>I know.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Want to dance?<em>

* * *

><p>With you?<p>

* * *

><p><em>If David doesn't mind.<em>

* * *

><p>I'm not David's girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Still, I think you should sort out whatever you have between yourselves before dancing with incredibly smart and handsome Ministry officials.<em>

* * *

><p>Someone's got a high opinion of themselves.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was joking.<em>

* * *

><p>I know. He won't mind. We're not married.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know.<em>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p>David, can I talk to you?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You may.<strong>

* * *

><p>First off, sorry for abandoning you on Saturday; I went on a walk with Lysander.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's all right, I assumed you two had some talking to do.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, we did.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Are you okay?<strong>

* * *

><p>Of course, we talked it out and things were good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's a relief.<strong>

* * *

><p>Anyway, I have a question for you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot.<strong>

* * *

><p>Are we going out?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like, going out going out?<strong>

* * *

><p>Yep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Erm, I hadn't thought so. I just figured that if it developed into something it did, and if it didn't then it's no big deal. Why, do you?!<strong>

* * *

><p>No, of course not; don't worry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, good. Why are you asking?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just a general question about nothing specific.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I will tell you one thing, though.<strong>

* * *

><p>What is it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You know that girl I liked since the beginning of the year?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was me, wasn't it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty much, yes.<strong>

* * *

><p>That's quite cool.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It is?<strong>

* * *

><p>Yes, I think so. Why are you so okay with talking about us not being together, then?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, as much as I like you, I saw you and Lysander together and you both looked so content and I realised that we'd never have that.<strong>

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I reckon it only happens properly with one person. Hugo has Abigail and you have Lysander.<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't, not really.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't mean literally, I meant that he was your person.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh. Who's yours, then?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I've found her yet.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tell me if you do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You'll be the first. Are you and Lysander back together?<strong>

* * *

><p>No. Why are you asking?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It was just a general question about nothing specific.<strong>

* * *

><p>Very witty.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>

* * *

><p>How drunk did Rosie get, by the way? When me and Lysander left she was kind of out of it already but could still stand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, by the end of the night Albus practically had to levitate her out of the door. Even James couldn't manage to carry her, she was that unstable.<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow. That's a bit unexpected. I thought she would go a bit wild, but not like that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I agree. She looks a wreck, I don't think she's fully recovered yet at all.<strong>

* * *

><p>She's taking her time to get over her hangover.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily, she did drink about ten Firewhiskeys!<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, that's fair enough then, haha.<p>

* * *

><p>… <strong>in the first hour alone.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bloody hell. People think she's this massive nerd who's just around to patronise people, and she is, but then she gets drunk and it's so not what you'd expect.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hugo said something similar. I think Abigail has a bit of a crush on James.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, I know. She's always seemed to fawn over him a bit, though thankfully it's not serious. Celebrity fascination, if you will.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, is James a celebrity now?<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, he comes from a family of them …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You are so full of yourself, Lily.<strong>

* * *

><p>I learn from the best, David.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Touché.<strong>

* * *

><p>Do you want the answers to the worksheet?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is a first. Are you serious or is this a practical joke?<strong>

* * *

><p>No, I'm serious.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sure, that'd be great. Thanks.<strong>

* * *

><p>No problem!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're being surprisingly nice today, Lily.<strong>

* * *

><p>Let's not make a habit of it, shall we?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're brill.<strong>

* * *

><p>I know.<p>

* * *

><p>oooooooo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Is it okay to write to you again? Things ended well after Rose's birthday party so I thought I might write a letter to you. If it is not all right, do say._

_You will never guess what James suggested at lunch today. He has been seeing Delilah for a few weeks, and we were having a bite to eat with Malcolm Waters (he's an Unspeakable but he's gone out for drinks with James and the other boys from time to time) and James said he'd marry Delilah! He did not say it explicitly, mind, but he said he "wouldn't mind if that were to happen". I tell you, Lily, your oldest brother needs to be controlled. He used to be the one person in the year, save for Fred and Roxanne, who could be counted on to not give a fuss about anything, but now he is being serious and planning life-long commitments! It is quite nice; though I think I see where you got the naivety you used to have from._

_Speaking of the twins, Roxanne came in to visit me the other day with Lorcan, and after destroying half of the office they told me that there'd be another Easter party at Shell Cottage this year. They do them every year, of course, but I just thought I'd tell you in case you did not know. It would be nice if you went._

_I think Roxanne and Lorc were rather reluctant to see James, since they knew "what the Ministry does to someone" (apparently it turns people into walking, talking 'Lysander clones', I tell you) but the three of them had the time of their lives poking fun at my new intern, a girl called Louise. The poor thing, she's probably never going to venture anywhere near the Auror Department now she knows James works there. Still, it is good to know that James still jokes around, even if it is at our expense._

_I shall have to finish here because I have three reports on the breeding rights of centaurs to write before Monday, and I have not started one. It is James; he is clearly a bad influence._

_Talk to you later, maybe._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

It would be nice to write again, yes.

Tell Delilah that I have a message for her: do not, under any circumstance, marry James. I lived with him, and believe you me, it is not something to enter into. Ever.

I think I might go to the Easter party. I don't think Abigail can go; her cousin's planning a wedding for his friend and he needs Abigail's help, so I need to go to keep Hugo company.

Lysander, I have just had the best idea in the history of ideas. Would you like to hear it?

Also, I am so sick of NEWTs. I sit next to David in some lessons and he never does any work. I now know how Hugh felt when I pestered him all the time to copy his homework. I like David, I really do, and I'm fine with giving him answers but it's just so much effort. I sound like my aunt Hermione, "you'll never pass your exams if you don't do any work, blah, blah, blah", dear me.

Good luck writing your reports.

I am really sorry for what happened in Winter, I promise.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Somehow I do not think Delilah is all too likely to marry James any time soon; she seems far too sensible to ever make such a bad decision. I joke; James is quite all right in his own way, of course._

_I would like to hear your brilliant idea, yes. Is it to do with the Easter party?_

_Your NEWT years will be the worst two years of your life, but I promise that it will get better once you've finished. It is not long now, you only have one more term after this one and you'll be a seventh-year! As for David, if you do not want him to always copy, tell him so. Trust me, Fred never did any work in Care of Magical Creatures and it got on my last nerve frequently but, come the exam, he buckled down and ended up getting an Outstanding. It shall work out._

_I know you are sorry. It is quite all right; I am simply glad that we are talking again._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

My idea is to do with the Easter party, yes – Rose said she is probably going, so what I propose is that we get her drunk. Not too drunk, just enough so we can video the effects and post it on her WizardSpace page. I know, I know, it sounds like an awful thing to do, but it would be funny! All she has on there is revision and it's ever so boring to scroll through.

I just want to leave Hogwarts now. In fact, no, I don't think I do, because I have absolutely no idea what I want to do when I leave!

Oh, dear.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Hmmm, I think we shall have to wait and see with that one. Somehow I doubt Rose would be all too forgiving if she found out what we had done._

_Do not worry about what happens after graduation. For me, I think I had always wanted in part to do something in the Ministry, and James never shut up about becoming an Auror, but many students in our year had no clue what they wanted to do. Some did not even do anything – I vividly remember one boy in our year, Gary, showing up on the national news because he had taken to living in a Muggle rubbish bin! He had five NEWTs as well, so it was rather shocking. I think he only did it for a bet, however; Lorc (who, of course, _would_ be friends with him) reports that he's doing some international cooperation thing for foreign wizarding schools. To each their own, I expect._

_I think I have digressed enough, here._

_My point is, what will come will come and there is no use fretting because you haven't decided what it is you want to do yet. Things will be fine._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I suppose you're right. It's just difficult because everyone's excited about the future, you know?

It's Valentine's Day soon.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Honestly, do not worry. You have seventh-year to also decide what to do with your life. Simply focus on your NEWTs this year, and the future will fall into place in its own time, I promise._

_Ah, so it is. Are you doing anything with David?_

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Of course I'm not doing anything with David! For the last time, we're not even going out!

I've seen Lucy hanging around a lot with Scorpius, which is surprising. I mean, I know that they're both Slytherins and have Quidditch practice together, but I never thought they were particularly good friends.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_If you're not busy, on Valentine's Day would you like me to meet you in Hogsmeade? James was planning to take Delilah out and I'll have finished the bulk of my current report by then, so I should have some free time. If you don't want to, that is completely fine._

_I always thought that there was something between Lucy and Scorpius. Not romantically, but they seem to fit together very well._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

Yes, that would be pleasant! Hugh and Abigail are going out to Hogsmeade, too, and I was going to go along with the girls from my dormitory but that seems much better an idea. It would be nice to properly meet Delilah, as well.

I guess you're right. Lucy's quite shy and she feels underestimated a lot, so I suppose Scorpius has helped her find her feet. She does look happy whenever she's with him, so it's probably a good thing for her.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Well, that's the thing, Lily. James and Delilah wanted to be alone, and so I was hoping you'd like to go on a walk with me, or something. If you don't want to, that is completely fine._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

No, that sounds all right with me. The Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday, so where should I meet you? We'll probably all get there at eleven, we normally do.

Lily

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I could meet you by Dominic Maestro's, if you want. James likes to hang out there and he needs a new guitar pick, so he said he'd start the day there and then go off with Delilah._

_Lysander_

* * *

><p>Lysander,<p>

I'll see you then!

Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Lee,<strong>

**I'm in Maestro's with Ly and Delilah and let me tell you, sis, Lysander is so nervous. I've never seen him this nervous in my entire life so go easy on him when you arrive, okay?**

**James**

* * *

><p>James,<p>

Why on earth would I not go easy on Lysander? What are you trying to suggest?

Lily

P.S. Reply quickly because I've almost finished breakfast and I'll be setting off soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Lee,<strong>

**I'm merely suggesting that you have a habit of being short-tempered and Lysander's much quieter than you'll ever be. He really wants to make this work, so be gentle with him.**

**James**

* * *

><p>James,<p>

Oh, my Voldemort, James. Do you not think that I want this to work too? Stop being such a prat and go and kiss Delilah, or something.

Lily

P.S. Thank you, though

* * *

><p>Lucy,<p>

I really have to talk to you. I heard Abigail say that you were out with Scorpius today, and I don't know when you'll get back or what you're doing, but I thought I'd write to you because I don't think I can wait until you get back from Hogsmeade.

Basically, I met Lysander in Hogsmeade today. Things have been slightly weird with us lately, and at first it was so awkward, but eventually we began to talk like we normally do and it felt really easy to be with him.

This is all well and good; the problem is that he first tried to kiss me when we were standing outside the Three Broomsticks and I moved my head so that he got my cheek, because Hugo was sitting on a bench across from us smirking my way and I just felt uncomfortable with the situation. That made Lysander act a bit off with me, until we got inside the pub and the girls from my dormitory greeted us. They were all really nice; Mary and Caroline were treating Lysander as though he was just a regular friend, but then David showed up with some other guys and Lysander suddenly got really … I don't know, rigid? He just shut down completely when he saw David, and I think David could sense it, too. That was a bit awkward, but I made sure we got a table away from my Gryffindor friends.

The rest of the day went all right after that; we acted like we normally do around each other and at one point Lysander put his arm around my waist as we walked down the High Street.

Towards the end of the day, I felt like the past falling out had never happened, and when Lysander hugged me I tried standing on my tiptoes to kiss him but he moved backwards out of the way. That really hurt. I know I turned away from his kiss earlier, but that was because Hugo was watching us! I tried explaining this to Lysander, and all he said was, "I know, Lily, don't worry about it."

What's that about? When I pushed it a bit more he was really short with me and said there was something he'd been talking to James about and that he needed some more time to think it over because it was very serious.

Luce, I think it was something to do with me and him, and I'm really scared in case he thinks that we won't work out. I know we've both been off with each other lately but I wouldn't have thought that he'd take it as far as deciding to end things.

I don't know. I'm just feeling really panicked about this and I thought I'd talk to you.

I love you, Luce.

Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**Don't worry about it! I'm sure it will be just fine, and whatever Lysander's being all serious about is probably just nothing. Boys can be weird like that; I remember when Molly brought home boys, sometimes they'd do strange things like act off with her when she never even did anything wrong! It always sorts itself out, so don't think on it too much.**

**I don't even know if this is related or not, but when Scor and I were in the Post Office, Delilah was in there. I began to chat with her because I guess she's bound to be part of the family eventually. She said something about Lysander and I'm sure she mentioned a proposal. Maybe not, but that's just what I heard.**

**Love,**

**Lucy xxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

A proposal?! You don't think Lysander's going to propose, do you? I'm sixteen, I don't even know what I want to do in the future, let alone who I'm going to spend it with!

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**I may have just heard it wrong, so don't take my word as gospel!**

**There's nothing weird about knowing who you're going to marry. I'm fifteen and I know who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with.**

**Love,**

**Lucy xxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

Don't worry, I won't draw too hasty a conclusion. I'll ask James about it, or something.

How on earth do you know who you want to marry?! Who is it?

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**I'm not telling you who I want to marry, Lil! He might not feel the same, so there's no use being too excited about it.**

**Love,**

**Lucy xxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

Well, if it doesn't work out with this guy you can always live with me!

Love,

Lily

P.S. Wait … is this Scorpius we're talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**I refuse to say a word until you ask James about this proposal business.**

**Love,**

**Lucy xxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

I messaged James's WizardSpace page yesterday and he replied telling me to mind my own business.

My brothers can be the worst.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**Haha! I guess there's nothing to do but wait, then, which is a shame; I was getting quite excited about this!**

**Love,**

**Lucy xxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

James messaged me again on WizardSpace giving me a very lengthy description of what Lysander's been doing lately. I know that I love Lysander, and all, but do I really need to know that he spends too many nights watching old Muggle programmes and that his stubble is growing out? No, I do not.

I don't get it.

Love,

Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**That is fairly odd! To be fair, I know he's yours, but the image of Lysander with facial hair is quite a nice one.**

**Maybe James is just trying to get you to be sympathetic or something, I don't know. It's weird.**

**Love,**

**Lucy xxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

Everything James does is weird.

Hugo keeps dragging me off for NEWT revision every chance he gets, because we have our mocks in the summer, so I might not write much.

I love you!

Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**That's all right; I have to revise for my OWLs anyway!**

**I love you more!**

**Lucy xxxxxx**


	18. Autumn: Seventh Year

**Seventh Year – Autumn**

**Lily,**

**It was fun writing to you last year, so I thought I may write to you again!**

**How's your university application going? I know this is a very stressful time for you seventh-years, what with your real NEWT exams at the end of the year plus applying for jobs and things like that. Scorpius has submitted his Auror application and he's really nervous about it. I think he's worried that it won't be accepted, but I don't see why it wouldn't be, because his grades are good.**

**NEWT year is sooo hard, I don't know how you managed last year. It's so much work!**

**I'll see you at James's birthday party if I don't see you before then; I know how much time you spend in the library now.**

**Love you!**

**Luce xxxxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

Voldemort, I don't know why I decided to apply to a Muggle university. It's all Hugo's fault! After our NEWT mocks we had a lengthy discussion about our future and he pointed out that I'm really good at Arithmancy and Potions, so I should focus on those areas. I told him that was obvious, but then he also said that I'd not really found something in the wizarding world that suited me so I should look at doing further study with numbers or chemicals or something. It's funny, because if Hugh had suggested to me three years ago that I do extra study, I'd have thought it an extremely amusing joke. Now, I'm putting the finishing touches to my application and it should be sent off soon.

Don't worry, Luce! You're in Slytherin for a reason; if anyone's determined enough to do well in their NEWT years, it's you.

I am getting _so_ sick of the library. I have the entire layout memorised; sometimes first-years come up to me and ask where books are and I just _know_ because I've spent so much time here. I want to die.

Love you,

Lily

P.S. Are you going out with Scorpius?

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**Which universities have you applied to? I remember Molly looking at some before she decided to give her brains up to become a Quidditch player. That sounds mean, but it's not supposed to!**

**I'm not exactly going out with Scor, no. It's kind of complicated. I don't know.**

**Love you!**

**Lucy xxxxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

I applied to Cambridge, which is where I really want to go, and to a few others. I don't know an awful lot about Muggle universities so I had to ask Aunt Hermione for advice.

Ooh, so are you or aren't you? Do you like him?

Love you,

Lily

P.S. Lysander's been really supportive with the whole 'not knowing what on earth I'm doing with Muggle universities' thing. We really get each other, you know? I don't know why we broke up last year – if that even was what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**That sounds brill! I feel like I'm following in your old footsteps what with not knowing what I wanna do after I graduate Hogwarts. I'm glad you and Lysander are getting on; are you definitely back together again, then?**

**Scorpius and I kinda like each other, yeah, but there are a few complications.**

**Love you!**

**Lucy xxxxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

What are you interested in? It's a lot harder for people like us who don't have a definitive career track ahead of us – James always knew he wanted to be an Auror; Molly always knew she wanted to play professional Quidditch, but then you have people like Victoire, who just knew she loved history so decided to study that more. Even know I have no idea what her exact job title is. She's a cross between a mother and a historian.

Speaking of, I can't believe little Isabelle is three already! It's so weird being an aunt.

What are the complications with Scorpius?

Lysander and I are definitely back together, I think; it just feels so right with him. It sounds weird for me to write this out like I am! I don't know; I know we fought last year and I was stupid and jealous but it's like none of that matters now we're back together.

Love you,

Lily

* * *

><p><strong>Lily,<strong>

**I like to write and paint and ask questions about the world, but I can't really do that for a career. I'll just have to improvise, I guess.**

**I know, right? I liked it when we went to visit Isabelle over Summer together; we should do that more often. We make a great team!**

**Well, it's just that you're my best friend and we're really close, and you used to date Scorpius so I wouldn't want to bring anything in the way of our friendship just for some guy.**

**I'm pleased you and Lysander are back together. Everyone can see how well you fit together; whenever I talk to Abigail in the common room about it, she says the same thing.**

**Love you!**

**Lucy xxxxx**

* * *

><p>Luce,<p>

Do what makes you happy, Luce. You're incredibly ambitious so just do what you feel is right, because whatever you do will be amazing!

Oh Voldemort, no! Don't worry about me and Scorpius! That was like three years ago and it was never really 'love'; it barely matters! I mean, we liked each other and all, but I'm completely, completely over it. Seriously, Ly wouldn't let me be with him if he thought I was still in love with an ex-boyfriend from a few years ago. If you both like each other, go for it. When Lysander and I were first getting together, there was pressure from myself about it, because I didn't want to admit that I was in love with him when we'd 'just been friends' for so long, so I had to come to terms with that and it was so great when we got together, but agonising beforehand, because I was questioning everything. So I don't want you to have to go through something like that; the fact that you're one of my best friends kind of makes it okay for you to date him. I don't know how to explain it; I just know I'm completely fine with it.

Honestly, date the hell out of him, Luce.

Love you so much,

Lily


End file.
